


爱错

by totoiet



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totoiet/pseuds/totoiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代都市吐槽文。合租梗。平平淡淡型。中产白领金钟云vs职场新人李晟敏。艺特、贤兔CP插花。拖坑许久，最后三章半以大纲灭蚊法完结了。已平坑。不是大团圆HE，但自我感觉也不算BE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015.09.08  
> 大家好，这里是仰望。  
> 终于以大纲灭蚊法，在开坑4年后的今天，把这坑平了。  
> 也是我唯一平掉的长篇野兔坑了。  
> AO3可以下载各种格式的全文，比较方便，如果你们喜欢。
> 
> 依然要说一声抱歉，拖坑许久，依然有亲故惦念着。  
> 结尾虽说是大纲，但基本的骨架都有了，只欠渲染的血肉，整体字数也并没比正式的章节短太多。  
> 总之，四年以来，感谢。

　　七月下旬的T城，对厌恶汗渍黏腻的金钟云来说，是地狱。

　　尤其他对这座城市最坏的记忆都集中于曾经在这里奋斗过的那三四个炙夏——念大学时，那些个在宿舍连电扇都吹不起，更不敢肖想空调却还要持续忍受桑拿天的日子。

　　不过金钟云还是知足的。好歹T城的闷热有时有会儿，通常过了这一两个星期的峰头，剩余的夏天都还算美好。而他刚刚好不容易逃离的西南部C城却会高温高湿地一直憋闷到九月底。

　　晚上差十分八点，天擦黑。

　　金钟云站在街角便利店的落地窗内，吹着空调，喝着冰咖啡，打着电话，等人。

　　——是的，核心状态是“等人”。

　　（来了吗？）

　　“还没。”金钟云又一次扫视橱窗外大街上来来往往的行人，对着电话说道，“约的八点，还差一会儿。”

　　（如果第一次见面就迟到，就直接pass吧——跟你和不来。）

　　“我对我自己选的人有信心。”

　　（喂，你这么说是在抱怨我的眼光。）

　　“你眼光没问题吗？”金钟云反问，“是，我是该谢谢你：不辞辛劳一个星期就给我拉来四个人看房——但拜托，我是要找人合租，不是卖房！就算他们愿意多掏钱，也得我乐意不是？那一个个神头鬼脸的…你最近结交的人都很重口味啊。”

　　（有你这盘儿菜垫底儿，谁都不够口儿。）电话里的人反嘴回敬，（士别三年，你这人怎么还这么挑刺儿！啧啧，处女座。）

　　“我提的要求没一条苛刻的。根本就是你诚心玩儿我。”金钟云对着手机咬牙切齿，抬眼，正瞥见一个穿着军绿色中裤、白T-shirt的青年赶在变红灯前最后几秒跑过十字路口，“不说了。他大概来了。”果断挂机。

　　果然，那青年过了马路就径直跑到便利店门口，进门前理了理头发，又看了看腕表确认时间。

　　之前电话沟通过几次，金钟云有把握要见面的人谈吐大方，素质过关。只是没想到本人比预想中还要好些。短短几秒，天然的端正面貌，已经让笃信第一印象的金钟云很满意。

　　玻璃门推动风铃，叮咚脆响。

　　一小股热潮趁机涌入。

　　便利店员程式化地问候：“您好欢迎光临。”

　　那人显然不是要买什么东西。左顾右盼，终于发现橱窗边牛仔裤、黑T-shirt、手拿冰咖啡的男人，他微笑着走来：

　　“请问是金钟云吗？”

　　“你是李晟敏？”

　　相视一笑，接头成功。

　　“这地方还不难找吧？”

　　“是啊，这块儿交通方便，我经常路过，还挺熟的。”

　　金钟云点点头：“如果对我第一印象还过关的话——现在去看房子？”

　　“那么看来你对我第一印象也过关了^_^？”李晟敏爽朗笑答，“走吧。”

 

　　金钟云出身三线小城市。十年前，老家年轻人飞黄腾达的唯一出路就是考大学。金钟云不负父母厚望，拼死拼活考上了全国闻名的重点高校T城大学，远赴千里，来到这座繁华膨胀的一线大都市。

　　四年后，金钟云本科毕业，与他那一代众多外地生源的毕业生一样，选择留在T城打拼。好在那时待业大学生还没现下这么泛滥。名校好专业出身，就算只有本科学历也能在招聘市场上抖抖威风。全国排名行业前十的大房企信枫地产来做校内宣讲。金钟云面试了几轮，不算坎坷地在毕业前拿到Offer。

　　之后，房地产开发规划这行金钟云一做六年：从跑腿小兵，到小团队头目，再到现在独当一面担任项目主管；在T城忙活三年，又被派往C城三年，直到上个月才被重新调回这里。

　　孤身漂泊异乡，加上说不定什么时候又会被调往他城，租房是金钟云这类人士解决居住问题的不二之选。

　　不过，在房价狂飙几年之后再回T城，纵使有得是业内朋友帮忙牵线搭桥找房源要优惠，金钟云也还是被如今一线城市的房租涨幅深深震慑到了。

　　信枫地产T城总公司租用的是市中心最繁华地段、最高档的5A写字楼。周边再不济的小破房子也要3000月租，稍微要求点居住品质就得舍得每月掏出4000大毛。遥想当年，刚毕业时每月800块钱包水电走路上班不用10分钟的独单金钟云一租三年有滋有味——现在，真是做梦都租不着。

　　看了不知道多少房子，金钟云最终相中了离公司十五分钟车程的一个小区：两三年房龄的新住宅，物业有口碑，周边配套全，与公司有段距离不至于让他每天都陷在那拥挤的一亩三分地上——各方面都符合这个处女座男人对生活品质的基本要求，唯一不足就是没有一室的独居户型。

　　最后金钟云在这个小区租下了一套简装带家具电器的两室，朋友托朋友转了几轮关系谈下来2600一个月不包水电杂费的价格。

　　金钟云是过日子的人，虽然自己收入不低，但也不至于跟钱有仇。所以才在主卧安顿好行囊，他就瞅着对门次卧打起了当二房东的算盘。

　　要说放到市场里PK各方面软硬条件，这房子能花一千多就租到半套，是真心便宜。所以死党朴正洙才帮他放了一个礼拜消息，就前后来了四个人看房，而且各个看过后都表示能随时拎包入住——但金钟云一个也没同意。

　　想来不过是欲寻一名“品行端正，无不良嗜好，能按月交租”的男性合租人，金钟云觉得自己开的条件都够不算条件的了，没承想朴正洙介绍来的人却一个比一个不靠谱。

　　当终于想明白朴正洙其实是在拿他开涮之后，金钟云顿悟求人不如求己的道理，果断自己上同城网站发帖子：

　　“【求合租】XX小区两室两厅一卫，小间卧室11平米，硬件齐全，1200元/月不含水电。求品行端正，无不良嗜好，男性合租人一枚。有意电联13X-XXX-XXXXX。”

　　这则消息发出后不到半个小时，第一个咨询电话就打了过来。

　　电话里的男生声线细腻中带刚性，言谈率真。

　　后来金钟云又陆续接了几个求租电话，相谈之后都不及第一个男生留下的好印象。工作忙碌，索性再后来的电话，金钟云都直接答复房子已经有了着落。等空闲下来，翻翻手机通话记录，给那个他记得叫作“李晟敏”的第一个人又回拨了过去。

 

　　“感觉如何？”

　　目前还有点空旷的小卧室里，李晟敏在床上坐坐，又走到窗边看看外面。

　　“整套房子租下来2600。这间比我住的那间小个两三平米，而且是阴面，所以我多出一点1400，算你1200——物业费还有入冬时如果要交暖气费的话也按这个比例摊。厨卫和客厅餐厅都是共用的。水电费还有天燃气费什么的均摊——不过我是不太会做饭啦，厨房里的东西就冰箱和微波炉跟我有缘。”金钟云靠在门边，巴拉巴拉地不停介绍，“这套房子里有光纤，不过我是用3G上网卡的，所以如果你需要用那个的话得自己去缴费。另外，这边电梯可以直达地下车库，就是车位挺紧张的，300一个月，我租了一个，如果你需要，我也可以托朋友再办。”

　　“哦，好的，谢谢…不过我的车大概不需要停地下。”李晟敏被他不停闲的热情逗得差点喷出来，“我放自己房间里，你不会介意吧？”

　　“啊？什么？”金钟云一时没转过弯儿，“你要把车开屋里？”

　　李晟敏很确定地点点头：“自行车。”

 

===========

_“你不觉得你对第一次见面的陌生人有点热情过头了吗？”_

_“你不觉得不就成了嘛。”_

_“你怎么知道我不觉得￢_￢？说实话挺烦的。”_

_“那你怎么周末就搬进来了^_^？”_


	2. Chapter 2

　　那周末，李晟敏正式搬进了金钟云对门的房间。全部行李就是一个背包，一只旅行箱，一辆自行车。

　　看到那辆准专业级别的“豪车”，金钟云才明白为什么李晟敏宁愿把它摆在床头，也绝不托付给社区存车处。

　　虽然不懂骑行运动，但建筑业出身的金钟云好歹懂点材料学，一眼就认出这辆车的车架是通体订制的钛合金——以这个规格推测其他零部件配置——金钟云目测心算一翻，这台车身价绝对超过五位数。

　　——花一万多块钱买辆自行车是个什么概念？

　　这个李晟敏，要么是户外狂人，要么就是个不知所谓的富二代了。

　　然而一段时间观察下来，金钟云倒是没在李晟敏身上发现富家子弟的迹象。

　　除了那辆车，李晟敏的其他东西都普通简单得不行。没有名牌，没有精品，甚至很多一看就知道是地摊货。这个人过日子也节俭——倒不是抠门——只是不在没必要的事上花钱，房间里几乎找不到吃穿用度以外任何多余的东西。就连置办热衷的户外运动装备，李晟敏挑的也都是一些性价比高的实用牌子，包括那辆车。

　　后来两个人熟了金钟云听李晟敏念叨才知道，那辆车是他大学时代用两年时间省吃俭用打工存钱、千挑万选零件自己亲手攒的。前后花了一万二，在同档次车里算是实惠的。金钟云琢磨，自己要是也有这么件一螺丝一扳子都亲力亲为的东西，哪怕就值一百二也肯定得天天搁被窝里珍藏。

　　总的来说，大家都是实用主义的普通人。

　　确定了李晟敏不是富二代，金钟云对这个人的敬仰就不禁更上一层楼——没错，是“更”——他之前早就对李晟敏自愧弗如了。

　　自诩高学历高收入，金钟云对自己为人的评价是“二八开”：虽然偶尔“二”一下，但八成时候还是连清吧都不怎么去、上班埋头工作、下班回家死宅的靠谱青年。所以起初他挑选室友，还很怕招来那种外表人五人六、实际猫三狗四、私生活乱七八糟的家伙。没承想如今招来了十全九美的李晟敏，一对比金钟云才知道自惭形秽，深感自己才是问题儿童。

　　李晟敏的作息堪称楷模：每天晚上过了十点就准时关门睡觉，第二天早晨六点多点起床，出门跑步。七点钟跑回来，连金钟云的早点都一起买了。然后收拾房间、洗澡、吃早餐、读报、看《朝闻天下》……反正等他一通折腾完，金钟云都还在呼呼大睡。

　　金钟云通常是过了八点才爬起来，十分钟内穿衣、洗漱、整发型，抓上早点直冲地下车库。李晟敏这时通常还在不慌不忙地边听新闻边擦车。而每每眼看就要到九点，金钟云却还被堵在路上一筹莫展的时候，又总能看着李晟敏跨“豪车”从隔壁非机动车道飞掠而过，空余他满腹羡慕嫉妒恨。

　　说到这里，才想起忘了介绍，李晟敏跟金钟云的缘分不止是晚上住在同一个屋檐下这么简单。巧的是，这俩人白天还在同一栋大厦里上班：信枫地产包着那栋5A写字楼的20-23层，金钟云所在的项目开发部在23层办公。而李晟敏供职的广告公司就在他楼上——24层。

 

　　李晟敏家在T城隔壁的一个省会城市。自从有了动车组，双城间穿梭只需不到1小时。

　　李晟敏读的，是在T城与金钟云母校齐名的另一所综合性大学。虽然他比金钟云只小两岁，但大城市的孩子上学晚，直到上个月才刚硕士毕业。

　　如今的就业市场，大学生已不再像金钟云毕业那会儿吃香。尽管李晟敏是硕士学历，母校牌子也过硬，但因为学的是文科冷门专业，投简历时也一样没少遭人白眼。本来在外读书六年，他毕了业很想回父母身边生活，但可惜，家乡工作一样不好找。

　　李晟敏外表安安静静与世无争，但其实是个内心强大、颇具理想的青年。一如他热爱需要不断自我挑战、自我提升的户外运动。怎奈生不逢时，英雄气短。拼不了工作经验，也拼不起爹，二十有五的大龄毕业生就算有再大抱负，眼下也只能脚踏实地从草根做起——这个道理，李晟敏倒是很懂。

　　放低身段海撒简历。终于在无数次碰壁后，让李晟敏在T城拿到一个广告公司小策划的offer，好歹不至于毕业即失业。

 

　　“唉喂你没听说过吗？干广告的没直男。而且小朋友还是文科出身——你确定他不是个Gay？”朴正洙一脸嫌弃地质疑。

　　“你这张嘴，少缺点德会变哑巴吗？”金钟云知道他质疑的是自己而不是李晟敏，但还是没忍住替同屋的大好青年出头。

　　“矮油…你又不是第一天认识我￢_￢”朴正洙脸上嫌弃更甚，拾起柜台上对戒中较小的那枚，拉过金钟云的左手来就往他中指上套，“来，试试这款~~”

　　珠宝柜台内的店员怔怔瞅着并坐眼前的两个大男人，虽然没敢说什么，但明显瞳孔收缩了一下，面部肌肉抽搐。

　　“我擦…你够了。”金钟云窘得差点抽朴正洙俩嘴巴，却又怕再被别人误会成打情骂俏跳进黄河洗不清，“俩老爷们坐这儿挑订婚戒指就够可以的了。你还让我试个毛线啊？？这货是女戒吧！！”

　　朴正洙把金钟云手上的戒指全方位打量一番，扁扁嘴，帮他摘下，又换戴上另外一款：“你手小嘛，戴戒指跟我老婆一个号。”

　　“那不如直接带你老婆来买啊＝皿＝！”

　　“她忙嘛…难得你今天随叫随到。”

　　金钟云抑郁。

　　周末休息，想起来约朴正洙吃饭，结果却自投罗网上了贼船：先被拖去婚纱店，后又被坑来商场珠宝柜台。看礼服买戒指什么的，即使只是订婚礼也有很多事要筹备。但金钟云就没想明白，怎么朴正洙订婚忙的不是那位“准未婚妻”，而是他这个男闺蜜。

　　“这戴我手上能试出什么啊？”金钟云瞅着左手中指上那枚细小的白金暗纹女戒，心里多少有点庆幸刚才在婚纱店朴正洙没让他帮忙试穿晚礼服。

　　“虽然没我老婆手滑，但选戒指就是要戴着才能找着感觉。”朴正洙把金钟云的左手跟自己戴上戒指的左手拉到一起对看了半晌，招呼店员，“麻烦您，我要这对儿。”

 

===========

_“啊喂，我想知道两个男人去买订婚戒指是什么意思？”_

_“唉喂，我也想知道你一直戴在右手中指不摘的那枚戒指是什么意思。”_

_“……”_


	3. Chapter 3

　　拿着珠宝柜台开的收款单，金钟云陪朴正洙晃去商场收银台交钱：“看来这回你是真定下来了。”

　　“可不，九月订婚。正式办事儿暂定明年五一吧，看房子装修进度。”朴正洙一边刷卡签字，一边跟他扯淡，“你这伴郎是没跑了。”

　　金钟云笑笑，没拾伴郎的话茬：“你那房子买了五六年都没装修啊？”

　　“结婚前我也搬不出爹妈家，那房子又不住，装修啥！几年前装修到现在都过时了，回头媳妇儿不耐看，还得砸了重来，不烧钱么？”朴正洙振振有词，“话说回来，我得替我们全家谢谢你。当年要不因为这小区是你上班跟的第一个项目，我爹妈为了挺你硬凑钱买了套房，现在也没法靠这房子升值就坐地净赚一百多万。”

　　“你得感谢我这孩子招人疼。”金钟云得瑟地笑出八颗牙。

　　朴正洙斜眼：“￢_￢谢你大爷。”

　　“￢_￢你二大爷。”金钟云反斜眼，转而感叹，“话说回来，那会儿谁会相信一平米3500的房子，过五年均价能涨到23000？”

　　“诶，也是，当年这个区也看不出要繁荣的意思。愣是让你们公司押宝押中了。”朴正洙朝金钟云挥挥那张抬头印着“信枫国际广场”的银台收据，“你也够冤的，撺掇我们家半天，还拿了内部价，结果没给你自己弄一套——要不你现在还用租房么？就算自己不住，转手一卖也能成百万富翁了。”

　　“谁让那会儿咱还是24K纯屌丝呢！”

　　“现在有钱也晚了。”

　　两人回到珠宝柜台。

　　店员拿出包好的对戒：“感谢惠顾。期待二位再次光临。”

　　金钟云和朴正洙交换眼神：造孽吧，人小闺女儿真当咱俩出柜呢。

　　离开珠宝柜台，朴正洙死活要去吃商场对面有名的川菜馆子。金钟云虽然吵嚷着三伏天吃什么川菜又弄一身汗，但还是跟着他往外走了。

　　提到三伏天，朴正洙本能联想到他和金钟云都是七八月生人：“话说我28大寿都过完了。你月底也27了。毕业那年说好的事儿，怎么着？看来您是忘了。”

　　“没忘啊！” 金钟云忙自辩，“咱俩那会儿不都打赌了么——三十岁之前有车有房、娶妻生子。”

　　“嗯，三十岁之前——您还几年啊？”朴正洙皮笑肉不笑地看他，“我这可差不多了。你呢？”

　　“我这不努力呢么=皿=！！”

　　“真没看出来。”

　　“嘿！我下礼拜就闪婚，孩子都生了你还没搞婚礼呢信不信？！”

　　“就你？”朴正洙对他嫌弃得无以复加，“就你这样天天‘公司-家里’两点一线，好容易周末休息愣能无聊到找个老爷们陪你吃饭的人——本来就慢热又不去主动认识妹子——你三十岁之前能不能谈上恋爱我都怀疑。”

　　“世界观不同。我可不想为了结婚而去参加不感兴趣的社交，也不觉得为了结婚而去故意多认识女人就是对的。”

　　“是，对，没错，你有理。”朴正洙天生爱替别人操心，摊上金钟云这样的死党也不知上辈子造了什么孽，“就因为你这么慢热，我才费尽心机想让你接受异性合租——说不定碰上个好女人，相处久了俩人就成了。结果你还……唉，枉费我一片苦心。”

　　“你这一片苦心也太损了！”金钟云这才纳过闷来，“先后给我弄来四个极品大哥，就为了让我对男人绝望转而找个异性合租是嘛？！”

　　“就是啊！本来我都给你找好一个品貌俱佳的姑娘了！结果，就生生让那个骑豪车的小哥给毁了！”

　　“=皿=|||||||||”金钟云无语，“跟生人合租就够不方便了，再是个女的？想着就麻烦。我工作还忙不过来，回家就想省心地吃饭睡觉而已。”

　　“但女人细心，能分担家务，还会做饭。”

　　“李晟敏全能诶。”金钟云顺口接上这么一句。

　　“……”朴正洙噎得够呛，“￢_￢我说，那位骑豪车的小哥…你确定他真的没问题吗？”

　　“你这人想得真他妈多。”金钟云不耐烦地答道，“人李晟敏有女朋友！每天晚上关着门那电话打得——没完没了！我都懒得跟你说。”

　　见他烦了，朴正洙只好不再罗嗦。

　　金钟云这人很处女座：感性，又有点情绪化。本来就不怎么直，万一再遇上个弯的……朴正洙抱有这样的担心。但平心静气想一下，认识金钟云快十年，他又何尝不知道金钟云看似感性、却又其实理性起来现实得可怕呢？

　　当年是金钟云主动提出打赌三十岁之前结婚生子的——以他认死理的性子，就算慢，也肯定会朝着这样的人生努力。

　　关心则乱。

　　朴正洙琢磨，自己确实是想多了。

　　走出信枫国际广场，三伏天儿的湿热空气扑面而来。

　　金钟云刚要再次抱怨朴正洙选的饭馆还得过马路，忽然眼前一亮：“诶诶，你看！”

　　朴正洙应声抬头，只见一辆通体银白色的运动自行车正朝他们这边飞速靠近：“怎么了？”

　　“李晟敏。”金钟云朝那车上的骑手努嘴。

　　“哦哦？骑豪车的小哥？？”朴正洙好奇万分地抓紧豪车飞过的短暂几秒仔细观察：结果李晟敏一袭紧身骑行衣、顶着头盔、戴着风镜、围着面罩，完全看不出长相。朴正洙又扫兴又替金钟云惊奇：“……捂这么严实你都能认出来？”

　　“我认得那个车。”

　　￢_￢朴正洙只剩这个表情。

 

　　跟朴正洙吃完饭，金钟云到家已经过了晚上九点。

　　李晟敏正在厨房忙活。

　　金钟云进去倒了杯冰镇凉白开，站在冰箱边观摩他炒菜：“你还没吃呢？”

　　“刚才把剩的吃了。炒点新的明天带。”

　　这年头在写字楼上班，每天都自己带饭的青年不多，带饭还都是自己做的青年恐怕就只剩他眼前这一个了——所以说，金钟云崇拜李晟敏不是没道理。

　　“你没吃饭？来点吗？反正我中午也吃不了这么多。”见金钟云眼珠都快掉进炒勺里了，李晟敏一边翻锅铲，一边颇大方地问。

　　“哦不不不……”金钟云吐着舌头连声拒绝，“刚才被人忽悠吃川菜，现在舌头还不会打弯儿呢。”

　　李晟敏抿嘴眯眼笑了。可爱表情瞬间迸发，和他胳膊上颇有一把力气的小肌肉上下对比，略显违和。

　　金钟云转身回自己房间，还嘿嘿傻乐着。

　　“对了，等一下！”菜出锅，李晟敏忽然想起什么，关了火追到金钟云门口。

　　“有事儿？”

　　“嗯，有个不情之请，才想起来。”有求于人的李晟敏显得挺不好意思。

　　向来古道热肠的金钟云倒大方：“怎么了？说。”

　　“过几天我有个朋友要来，能不能在我房间借宿两天？”

　　“女朋友？”金钟云眉毛一拧，自然猜想这访客或许就是李晟敏每天电话粥的对象。

　　“不不，是个学弟。”李晟敏见他皱眉，忙解释，“他过几天休假回来T城，想在我这借宿两天——就两晚！”怕金钟云拒绝，他忙竖起两根指头，祭出一脸诚恳无辜的表情。

　　这是在撒娇么？金钟云差点又没忍住乐——怎么李晟敏还有这功能？！

　　当初找人合租时也没提过不许借宿，如今再综合李晟敏搬来近一个月的表现，金钟云觉得自己没理由拒绝人家：“他大概哪天到？”

　　“周三。”

　　“成啊，来吧。”

　　“谢谢O(∩_∩)O！”

　　“^___^”

　　金钟云是个细心又热心的。习惯观察周围和自己有关无关的每个人，也爱有事没事与人方便。对每天共处一室的合租人，他不由自主观察入微到每个表情，也诚心实意地不愿为难他。

　　李晟敏是和他正相反的一类人。习惯亲力亲为，习惯只专注自己的事。搬来近一个月，除了在公用空间闲聊两句，时不时代买个早点，他对金钟云其人没有了解更多的欲望。

　　——金钟云是个怎样的人？

　　李晟敏只觉得他还不难相处。

　　至于更多的……与他无关，也是他想不起考虑的问题。

 

========

_“看吧看吧，骑豪车的小哥来的是‘学弟’，不是‘学妹’。”_

_“我说朴正洙……”_

_“你想夸我火眼金睛是吧金钟云！！”_

_“……我想说：滚你大爷。”_


	4. Chapter 4

　　金钟云这次被公司召回T城，是为了跟进九月底T城两宗重要地块的拍卖：T南（拍）2011-134和T南（拍）2011-137——T城，南区，2011年，134号和137号地块组团。

　　十年前，南部还是T城的贫民窟，煤场、垃圾山遍布。但房地产“黄金十年”，给了它空前的发展。众多大房企带着大楼盘在这片处女地上陆续铺展开来。十年前还是城乡结合部的南区，如今在T城已经是代表着“高价、高品质”的富人居住区典范。

　　六年前，金钟云刚入行，也正是南区初兴、刚开始大批卖地开发房地产的年代。他跟的第一个项目，就是如今已成为南区地标的信枫国际广场。从拿地审批，直到前期立项、规划、开建，金钟云跟了近三年，从中积累了他在这一行里最初、最宝贵的经验。而后金钟云升迁调任，全是凭借在这个项目里的出色表现。

　　如今金钟云重回故地，南区已经从他印象里的荒无人烟，变成灯红酒绿的所在。

　　“老南区”已经再也无地可卖。新的市政规划将“南区”的概念扩展外延到更远的南部远郊。哪个开发商都知道，现在在T城，哪怕只是沾点儿南区的边儿，房子盖出来都不愁卖不上价钱。所以陆续十几幅远郊“新南区”地块挂牌，都轻而易举溢价成交。

　　下月即将拍卖的134、137两幅地块相连，位于沟通市区的要冲地带，算得上是“新南区”规划里最好的位置，因而引来七八家大房企投标争夺。金钟云这次被公司叫回T城，就是为了夺下这片黄金地块的开发权。

　　竞争对手虎视眈眈，各个都是实力雄厚的业界龙头。所以这次的夺标方案，信枫地产从上到下不敢有丝毫懈怠。眼看拍卖日期渐进，金钟云每天都忙得一脑门子官司。还没过完周一，他就把李晟敏有学弟要来借宿这码子事忘到了爪哇国。

　　周三，金钟云开完会晚上七点多才下班。又饿又累地挨到小区门口，进兰州拉面要了份大碗牛肉面打包。

　　一手提着一兜热汤热水，一手提着笔记本夹着公事包，金钟云到了家门口，弄得满头大汗才终于拿钥匙捅开门。

　　“哈！我让你溜！让你跑！”

　　噗噗两巴掌，迎面招呼上来。

　　金钟云才刚半条腿跨进门，左右两边脸蛋就各印上一幅半干不湿的白面五指山。

　　一个瘦高的短发青年堵在他面前，叉着两只刚从面盆里拔出来的大白手。

　　俩人脸对脸石化，异口同声：

　　“= =||||||||…你尼玛谁啊！？”

　　幸亏出去买醋的李晟敏后脚就赶了回来。

　　“这是我室友！”他把那青年推开，又转向一脸面粉的金钟云憋笑憋到快内伤，“……这是我学弟^x^|||。”

　　李晟敏的学弟叫曺圭贤，是个虽然比他小两岁、但念大学却只矮一届的国防生。按国防生培养原则，去年曺圭贤本科一毕业就被分配到某地基层部队工作，明年夏天才能回T城读研究生。

　　在部队里混到能休个长度足够出趟远门的假是件不容易的事儿。曺圭贤去了一年，这才第一次有机会出来。李晟敏下午特意请假去火车站接他。回来路上正赶上晚高峰，俩人打的车一路拥堵着到家已经六点多。

　　曺圭贤一路念叨饿，一路抱怨部队大锅饭难吃，一路不断表示想吃饺子。李晟敏拿他没辙没辙地，只好进了门就开始和面剁馅儿。

　　“就…我去买瓶醋的功夫……你也太离谱了！”李晟敏一边数落曺圭贤，一边给人金钟云赔礼道歉，“你还没吃饭吧？正好我们包饺子，一会儿一块吃点吧！”

　　曺圭贤赧然耷拉着脸。

　　金钟云倒没生气，只是不好打扰他们师兄弟叙旧，于是把自己手里的拉面举给李晟敏看：“不用客气，我有兰州料理^^。”

　　说完，金钟云钻进厕所洗脸。

　　李晟敏回手抄擀面杖敲了曺圭贤一顿。

 

　　洗完脸，金钟云很识趣地钻回自己房间边享受“兰料”边继续工作，把客厅、餐厅、厨房都留给那对努力传承中华饮食文化的师兄弟。

　　那俩人倒也不扰民，安安静静吃完饺子就回李晟敏房间关上门叙旧去了。

　　金钟云整晚改方案改得头大，无聊得在电脑前坐着坐着就睡着了。直到梦里一个翻身，差点连人带椅子摔爬在地上，他才一脖子冷汗地醒盹儿。

　　一看表，好么，凌晨一点半。

　　只好关了电脑，准备上个厕所就躺倒接着睡。

　　揉着睡眼打开房门。客厅里一片黑暗，却又闪烁着不同寻常的白光。金钟云两眼本能地寻找光源，只见一张人脸白煞煞地、横着漂浮在伸手不见五指的客厅里，还面带诡异笑容。

　　我滴个亲娘四舅奶奶！！！！！

　　金钟云吓得两腿发软差点尿裤，哆哆嗦嗦半天才摸着电灯开关。

　　洗手间灯亮，照亮了半间客厅。

　　躺在沙发上玩手机的李晟敏才发现金钟云靠在墙边，一脸菜色地瞪着他，忙坐起来：“我打扰你了？？”

　　“………………………”金钟云定了定神，长舒一大口气，“……你吓死我了……”

　　“啊？”李晟敏显然没意识到自己刚才营造的气氛有多恐怖。

　　金钟云方便完出来，李晟敏还挺抱歉地坐着。金钟云一屁股坐在他旁边的单人沙发上，倒了杯水咕咚咕咚地喝——当然，过程中实在没敢关掉洗手间的灯。

　　“你屋里也是双人床，怎么睡客厅了？”

　　“哦…不不怎么习惯。”

　　“你学弟打呼噜？”

　　李晟敏瑟瑟地笑笑，不予置评。

　　“你俩大学一个专业的？”

　　“不是，户外运动协会认识的。”

　　“哦，那他也有那种牛B车？”

　　“他很少骑行。”

　　“好不容易放假，他怎么不回自己家呢？”

　　“他…要回T城来办点儿事。”

　　“可听口音我感觉他就是本地人啊？”

　　“哦……是啊？”

　　金钟云多嘴得让李晟敏一再接不上话。

　　气氛正尴尬，小卧室屋门一开。曺圭贤揉着眼走出来：“师兄，你进来睡吧，我睡外面。”

　　“不用，就这样吧。”

　　“我错了……还是你睡床吧。”

　　“不用……”

　　俩人推来推去没个结果。

　　金钟云左看右看，意识到自己又成了多余的人，只好自觉起立，回房躺倒。

　　一夜无话。

===========

_“为什么学弟来的那两天你没跟女朋友煲电话粥？”_

_“手机欠费￢x￢。”_


	5. Chapter 5

曺圭贤在T城呆了两天，除了见面那两巴掌之外都和金钟云相处融洽（又或者说井水不犯河水）。他这次回来要办的事儿也似乎就只是整天跟屁虫一样四处黏着李晟敏——除了睡觉的时候，他借宿两晚，害李晟敏连睡了两晚客厅。

第三天曺圭贤走了。

李晟敏送完他从火车站回来，情绪稍显低落。

进门，刚下班到家的金钟云正在餐桌上大卸八块一个蛋糕盒。

“你学弟走了？”随口一问。

“嗯。”李晟敏懒懒地答。

“来，吃点，凉快凉快！”金钟云切下一大角蛋糕装盘递给他，“冰激凌蛋糕，我一哥们给买的。”此处“哥们”等于朴正洙。

李晟敏脑子根本没在状态，只是木讷地接过。

“想吃自己拿。”金钟云边说边把切剩下的蛋糕放进冰箱，“过两天我生日^v^。”

“哦…是么，生日快乐。”

李晟敏心不在焉，金钟云觉察出来：“怎么？跟你学弟还离愁别绪了？”

“不是……我跟他离愁个什么劲儿。”他话里的促狭李晟敏听了出来，“他跟我吐苦水，说在部队里混得挺难——没路子没钱，光靠自己挣命混不出名堂。”

“你听完就惆怅了？”

李晟敏耸耸肩。

金钟云推他一起坐上沙发，盘着腿儿脸对脸吃蛋糕唠嗑：“其实我看你学弟挺行。能混到探亲大假，说明领导待见他。”

李晟敏点头：“我感觉也是。所以劝他别太消极。”

“你最好再跟他说说，也别太积极。”金钟云压上这么一句。

李晟敏不懂了：“这话怎么说？”

“锋芒太露，可能就回不来了。”金钟云说，“我上学那会儿同学也有个国防生，跟你学弟一样，本科毕业去部队，处处表现突出、积极上进，结果两年期满，该回来保研的时候你猜怎么着？”

“他不想再读书了？”

“学历对混官阶那么重要，谁能不想回来！”金钟云嗤笑，“是让当地给扣住关系，回不来了。”

“为什么？”

“因为回来读完研他就肯定不会再回去。地方花两年功夫好不容易锻炼出来的人才怎么能轻易放走？你学弟要是真被留下了，自己又没有路子，以后的路走着就没劲了。”

李晟敏脸上，滑过几乎所有大学生刚踏入社会时都曾有过的疑惑表情。

这个年代，教给你我的太善良，但叫我们去面对的，却从来不美好。其实那些个内幕、潜规则，想必就算再怎么闭耳塞听“正直地”长大的孩子也不会不懂。只是没有遇到过，也就没有身临其境的同感。

气氛顿时有点肃穆。

金钟云站起来拍拍李晟敏肩膀，看似语重心长，实则整体很没正型地送上一句人生箴言：“‘心比天高，身为下贱，风流灵巧招人怨’——大家都一样，慢慢混吧。”

 

晚上，李晟敏没打长篇电话，洗完澡没预兆地敲了金钟云的门。

“没看出来你还饱读《红楼梦》。”

劈头盖脸这么一句，砸得金钟云懵了半天，好不容易才想起这是接着他俩几小时前吃蛋糕时的对话：“你这反射弧还真他妈长……”

难得小房客主动过来聊天，二房东没有不接待的理儿。金钟云把李晟敏让进屋，指着床沿让他坐。

李晟敏一低头，那床上就中间一长条很窄的“金钟云型”区域空着，其余全被笔记本电脑和各种文件、报表摊满。

“我打扰你工作了？”李晟敏犹豫自己是不是该退散。

金钟云三两下在床沿上划拉出一片空地：“没事儿，反正我也趴那干瞪眼儿半天了。”

一张楼书被无意中扫到地上，李晟敏顺手捡起，看见封面上印着“信枫国际广场”的Logo：“是不是也跟地方有关？那种乱七八糟的事儿，商业公司总比体制内的单位少点儿？”

没想到刚才自己无心挑起的话题能让李晟敏纠结整晚，金钟云在书桌前的转椅上落座，歪头想了想：“我倒没觉得。”

“但我看你在信枫发展得就很好。”

“那你怎么知道我不是靠那些‘乱七八糟的事儿’爬上去的？”金钟云诡异地笑着反问。

李晟敏也噎住了。

本来就是谈笑而起的话题，所以也就没忍住逗他一下。冷笑话得逞的金钟云呵呵乐着换上了坦诚得多的表情：“在哪儿都免不了乱七八糟的事儿，随波逐流还是宁折不弯得看自己。这世道，白手起家确实难。但既然咱只能是‘苦逼二代’，那就脚踏实地地干吧。最好的机会可能一闪而过——想抓住，就得先 **踏实做好自己。** ”

李晟敏貌似听了进去，认可地不停点头。

原来咱爷们儿也有当励志大师的天赋——金钟云心里偷着乐。

李晟敏却举起刚捡的楼书，紧接着问了一个八竿子打不着的问题：“你能不能帮我搞一套这个？？？”

幸亏金钟云思维也够跳跃，才没被这记天外飞仙脚踹得厥过去，只是有点轻度无语：“=x=||| 一套什么？”

“就这个。”李晟敏颇真诚郑重地指着“信枫国际广场”几个字，心想与金钟云聊天还真是充满了意外收获，“我一直特别想要一套这个楼盘的品宣和楼书——你就在这公司，是不是能找到？”

要找当然是不难，公司库房里这玩意儿多得是。但信枫国际广场是一个六年前开发、三年前就已售罄的项目。李晟敏要这东西干嘛？金钟云没闹明白：“你要这玩意儿有用？”

“我喜欢这个设计^^。”

“哦？”

“我本科时有门专业课是大众文化传播，教授总让我们收集自己喜欢的传媒案例，写论文或者做讲演素材。这个楼盘的广告我差不多关注了两年。它的创意很有体系，从最开始开发到后期销售，整个宣传期两年多，广告换了几轮，但连接起来是一个完整的故事，春华秋实，对我影响很大。不过当时条件有限，整套材料我实在收集不全。”李晟敏讲得很认真，显然这组广告对他来说是一段相当重要的回忆。

金钟云听着听着笑开了，大言不惭地：“原来你是我的粉丝。”

“？！”

“你手里这个是我入行第一个项目。那阵我也是个刚入职的小策划，专门负责跟广告公司对接，没黑没白折腾这点创意。”

“这都是你的点子？？！”李晟敏眼冒金光，还真顿时有了点小粉丝的架势。

金钟云倒没脸大到独占这份殊荣的地步：“也不全是，几个人头脑风暴搞出来的。”

李晟敏的目光忍不住在始终貌似低调的二房东、和自己几年来一直很膜拜的设计方案间来回打转：“这就是你第一个‘最好的机会’？”

===========

_“李晟敏记住‘金钟云’这个名字，知道是什么时候吗？”_

_“难道不是你决定搬来和我住的时候？”_

_“是你说你参与过信枫国际广场的时候。”_


	6. Chapter 6

朴正洙的订婚宴办在9月10号，跟教师节没什么关系，只因为黄历上说这天嫁娶吉利。

本来朴正洙是懒得多搞一场酒席、多费这一道手的，但拗不过“略微有头有脸”的丈母娘家不乐意。好在准媳妇儿跟他一条心，也不想把喜事搞成世纪婚礼的阵势。俩人顺老人心思办了订婚酒宴，但场面并不铺张，只请了两边至亲的亲戚朋友，坐在一起整六桌，简单正式。

金钟云一如往常，没坐在朋友同学桌，而是挨着朴正洙父母坐在男方头桌的至亲家属堆儿里，一会儿听朴正洙他二姑念叨闺女高考如何如何，一会儿跟朴正洙他老舅侃自己的C城见闻。

“你在这桌比我吃得开。”典礼开始前，朴正洙趁机凑过来揶揄，“赶紧把户口迁我们家本上吧！”

金钟云本来想回一句“行，关系就写我是你大爷”，话到嘴边忽然想起朴正洙他亲大爷就坐在自己对脸儿，赶紧刹车。

订婚仪式很简单：司仪致谢来宾，双方家长祝福，准新人互换之前金钟云陪朴正洙买的那对戒指，啵一个，礼成。

之后的时间就是喝酒吃饭。

金钟云平时不怎么喝酒，出去应酬被人敬到时多半会以要开车为由推脱。但在好久没同桌吃饭的朴家叔伯兄弟面前他哪还逃得掉？就算酒量不佳，也只能硬着头皮一一接招。

结果，从酒店出来，朴正洙只能打电话叫代驾把他送回家去。

金钟云倒也没醉得一塌糊涂，只是车不能开了，自己摸上楼没甚问题。

进门时已经十点多。

客厅里很暗。李晟敏房门关着，门缝里透出些灯光和惯有的、听不清内容的窃窃私语。

果然又是在聊“长篇小说”吧？

每到周末就整晚整晚地你侬我侬，李晟敏跟女朋友的感情好得毋庸置疑。

金钟云猜测，他俩一定是大学同学，因为毕业才不得不分离两地。

似乎只有大学时代延续下来的感情才能像这样单纯。不用见面，只是言语绕耳，我就会相信，你一直在那里。

可是这样的单纯又能有几多长久？毕业的最初一年或许还可以。那之后呢？离开学校见识了真正的世态炎凉。就算没有分隔两地，能一直走到最后的，也并不多。

但金钟云还是羡慕李晟敏。

至少，存在这样一个人，让他可以坦然延续那份傻瓜一样的爱情。

大学时代的感情，那个不裹挟世俗条件、单纯只为你而爱的人，错过了，就是一生。

金钟云锁上房门，打开书桌抽屉伸手进去摸索。

半晌，指尖才在琐碎杂物中碰到一点冰凉。

一枚细小的戒指，只是光秃秃没有图案的一个环，不值钱的金属质地，时隔多年，再拿出来才发现已经锈迹斑斑。

  

朴正洙是金钟云的大学同学：同班，同宿舍。

金钟云拿着录取通知书来T城大学报到的那天刚过完17岁生日。老家同学跟他年龄相仿的比比皆是。但到了大学，同班五十多人，四十多个都比他早出生一年有余。入学第一天，金钟云就荣升了班级老幺、学院弟弟。

朴正洙比金钟云大一年零一个月，在班里不是年龄上的老大，但能说会道爱张罗事儿又很会团结男女同学，所以开学没多久就成了全班精神上的老大，班长一直干到毕业。

T城大学是闻名海内外的理工科牛校，土木工程又是T大重点中的重点专业。所以金钟云的同班同学囊括五湖四海甚至港澳同胞国际友人，T城本地人只占很小比例。唯独不知金钟云撞了什么大运，分宿舍的时候，屋里八个人，六个家住T城市区，一个来自T城郊县，就他孤零零一个老家远在十万八千里之外。

开学不到一个月就是中秋。对第一次离家在外还不适应新环境的大一新生来说，绝对是新长征路上最催泪的一个节。离家近的同学都毫不犹豫地跑回去团圆。金钟云宿舍一屋本地货，更是提前一天就已统统不见人影。

中秋当天中午，金钟云孤零零地去食堂打饭，顺便买了块散装月饼应景。回宿舍一推门，意外看见有人已经回来。

“晚上没事儿吧？！跟我回家吃饭！”刚从家跑回来的朴正洙抹着满头大汗，神采间的热情，真挚灿然。

朴正洙关心金钟云，起因很简单——带班辅导老师说：“那孩子年纪最小、离家最远又最沉默寡言，你当班长的又是同屋，有空多照顾一下。”

金钟云在宿舍里话虽不多却也不离群。朴正洙还蛮喜欢他冷不丁冒出一两句画龙点睛之语的腔调，何况老师又嘱咐了——照顾金钟云的事儿就更室被新官上任的大班长记在了心里，带他回家过中秋的决定也就变得顺理成章。

朴正洙家只是普通的城市工薪，但亲戚间关系融洽，是个这年头难得逢年过节必吃全家团圆饭的大家族。中秋节光他奶奶家一边的亲戚就能坐满两桌。天生不爱凑热闹的金钟云被他生拉硬拽去，起初满心尴尬又忐忑。直到见了面，才发现朴家人都是名副其实地好相处：长一辈心疼他小小年纪独自离家，挨个嘘寒问暖；平一辈的兄弟姐妹也都不拿他当外人，凑在一起玩乐笑闹。

因为朴正洙，金钟云来到T城后，第一次感觉不那么孤单。

男生之间友情的开始，本来就简单无需理由。

何况经过中秋节整个朴氏家族的推波助澜，没过几天，金钟云与朴正洙就已同出同入、没心没肺、称兄道弟。

从陌生到熟悉，相交的轨迹，原本是每个人大学时代都会有的普通经历。谁都不曾预想，这样的轨迹，在某一天，会偶然变线。

那是十一假期中的某天，宿舍又只剩金钟云留守。朴正洙从家回来时，他正一个人蹲在凳子上吃着橘子背单词。

“小日子过得挺滋润啊。”朴正洙甩下背包凑过去伸手，“橘子拿来。”

“……没了。”金钟云叼着最后一瓣橘子，呆头呆脑地从单词书里抬起头。

啾——

飞快地，嘴上的橘子瓣被咬去一块。两片唇计划外地蹭在一起，若有似无，转瞬即逝，只留下一口青涩酸甜橘子的味道。

金钟云呆了，朴正洙也是。

朴正洙身为始作俑者，完全无法解释自己接下来为什么想都没想就对着金钟云的嘴又咬了下去。金钟云也不能解释，如果一切在那之前都没有预兆，为什么朴正洙再啃过来的时候，自己没拿单词书把他拍死。

……

金钟云和朴正洙，就这么开始了。

和所有萌芽在大学时代最初一年的恋情一样，纯情得像漫画——不同之处只在于，是部耽美漫画。

严格说来，俩人都不是同性恋。在那之前、在那之后，他们都不曾对其他同性产生过哪怕微乎其微类似的感觉。偏偏就是那一年，偏偏就是对着那一个人，就是不可理喻地动了心。

一吻之后，在一起的日子变得轻快愉悦又惊心动魄。其实只是呆在一起就觉得足够了，但因为一种叫做“做贼心虚”的心态，只是单纯地呆在一起也变得顾虑重重，不自觉地步步惊心。

同宿舍的人，一起吃饭上课是再正常不过的事。如果是两个女生，那么一起上自习、一起洗澡也司空见惯。但，换成两个男生呢？金钟云和朴正洙在学校里始终刻意保持距离。

虽然两个都不是陷在爱情里就腻腻歪歪的人，但有些青涩的冲动对恋爱中人（尤其是初恋中人）是无法回避的诱惑。于是，朴正洙的家，成了滋养这段诡异感情最诡异的温床。

朴家人都很喜欢金钟云。中秋节后，三不五时，他们就嘱咐朴正洙叫金钟云回家来吃饭。金钟云每次都会被朴正洙热情的父母留下住到第二天，或者第三天，理所当然，睡在朴正洙房间。

压抑太多的冲动最经不起哪怕一点点松绑。十七八岁的少年，根本控制不住每日可望不可及的思念在房门落锁之后决堤。

朴家对朴正洙基本是放羊的管理模式。所以哪怕每次第二天小哥俩赖床到十一二点，朴妈也不会实施砸门唤醒政策。而就在那扇门里，往往锁着足够让她当场昏厥的亲吻、拥抱，甚至…偶尔更亲密的旖旎。

爱情刚开始的时候，任谁都会有相当长一段时间陷入蒙昧。

什么都不顾虑，似乎也什么都不再需要思考，只是享受单纯爱着的感觉，不切实际地漂浮在云端。

快乐，是真的，甚至难以复制。

圣诞前夕，考完英语四级，过关感觉良好的金钟云去超市采购，回宿舍时，除了大大小小一堆塑料袋，还揣了夜市地摊上挑来的一模一样的戒指两枚。

朴正洙嘴里嘟囔着这他妈真傻，却还是拿来就套在了自己左手无名指上。

 

不是不知道梦境终会醒来。

只是，还在梦里时，谁都不愿提及。

===========

_“你有没有试过毫无顾忌地爱一个人？”_

_“当然。”_

_“现在，那个人在哪里？”_


	7. Chapter 7

　　转眼寒假。

　　金钟云第一次挤上了春运返乡的绿皮车。朴正洙送行，在站台上一直站到下一躺列车停靠。

　　金钟云一上车就摘下了和朴正洙成对的那枚戒指，怕太招摇被家人问起。但摘下来却又怕放丢了，最后只好找了根红绳把那小东西栓好、戴在脖子上，藏在最里层的衣服里。

　　两天一夜的闷罐旅途一点也不美好，好在金钟云回家的热情没那么容易被磨光。

　　小城，小站。

　　出站口外，爸妈带着弟弟，阴冷湿凉的清晨，全家出动在半陇星光下等他。

　　金钟云赶上了独生子女政策，却不是独生子女。弟弟金钟真比他小三岁，刚上高中。

　　金钟云父母曾经都是小城工厂里的工人，家里条件从来就不宽裕，加上本来头胎已是儿子，所以也没想过要“二胎”。但没成想还是阴差阳错地有了。那年代，城镇户口破坏计划生育是相当严重的问题，严重到除了罚款，夫妇二人之中还必须有一个开除处分。于是金钟云妈妈在八十年代末就下了岗，而后这十几年间，做家庭妇女之余只能打些零工贴补家用。全家正经只靠他父亲一份工资维持。

　　在这种边远小城、这样艰难的家庭，能出一个像金钟云这样在大城市重点大学念书的孩子，是相当光彩而令人惊奇的。

　　时隔四个月后回家，熟门熟路的环境让金钟云如鱼得水。除了时时刻刻都在玩手机发短信之外，家人都觉得他整个人比去T城之前活跃了不知多少倍。

　　大概是因为玩得太疯，金钟云在回家很多天之后才察觉到家里不同以往的阴郁氛围。父母见他回来自然是高兴的，但在笑容背后，总牵连着一些不可名状的忧愁。少年金钟云是个不太藏得住疑问的孩子。觉得不对劲，当晚就把妈妈堵在厨房里严肃审问。于是妈妈才吐露，他父亲工作的厂子效益每况愈下，这半年来工资发得拖拖拉拉不说，可能……不久后就要开始让工人分批下岗了。

　　“这不是该你愁的事儿。”妈妈笑意暖暖地安慰，“咱家也没揭不开锅。你跟钟真就记住了好好念书，将来别跟我们似的没出息就行。我跟你爸就盼着你念完大学能从省城娶个媳妇儿回来，赶紧给我生大孙子^^！”

　　母亲话音未落，金钟云红了眼眶。

　　前面的话，让他第一次意识到自己对这个家来说已经是个该担责的男人。而后面的话，让他第一次因朴正洙的存在混乱了心思。

　　坠在胸口的戒指，又冷，又沉。

 

　　过完年，金钟云打点行囊返回T城。

　　春运火车票紧俏。他买到的是要在路上过正月十五的车次，到T城这天已经是正月十七。

　　朴正洙来火车站接他，接过行李的时候瞥见了他光秃秃的左手。

　　“戒指呢？”

　　“哦…在这儿。”

　　金钟云愣了片刻，才从衣领中把那根红线摸出来。

　　朴正洙很聪明，会意地笑了，拖着行李往公车站走。

　　但金钟云却笑不出来。朴正洙能懂他藏起戒指的初衷，却不会知道他回到这里还没将那枚戒指戴回手上的心情。

　　一个月前还轻快无忧的感情，此刻转了一圈回来再审视，心头，多了很多沉重。

　　离开学还有几天，金钟云没回宿舍，而是应朴家父母邀约，连人带行李直接跟朴正洙回了家。

　　朴正洙爸妈心疼他自己在车上过元宵节，特意准备了一桌佳肴和一大锅什锦汤圆给他接风洗尘。金钟云对着满满一碗热腾腾散发着米香的元宵，抬头迎上朴正洙爸妈的暖意关怀，很没出息地，眼泪掉在了桌上。

　　朴爸朴妈以为他是想家，忙好言安慰说就把这儿当家吧，就把我们当爹妈。

　　金钟云的眼泪却怎么也止不住。他没法向他们坦白，这眼泪是因为他早已把他们当家人，却又一直对不住他们、跟朴正洙在一起，做了太多无法被原谅的事。

　　是夜，两个少年照旧同塌而眠。

　　小别重聚，朴正洙扒着金钟云不放。

　　金钟云却翻了个身背对他，闭上眼淡淡地说：

　　“睡吧。困。”

 

　　早晨，金钟云是被冻醒的。

　　昨晚在朴正洙订婚宴上喝得晕乎乎，回来躺床上直接就睡了，忘了给空调设置睡眠模式。

　　终于天亮的时候，梦里冻得已经把床单裹身上的金钟云愤恨不已地撑开眼皮，摸过空调遥控器，瞪着屏显的文字发懵。

　　25℃，强风，制冷。

　　喉咙干得难受，浑身皮肤水分也都快被吹干了，没一夜变成冷冻木乃伊算他万幸。

　　按灭空调，金钟云揉了两把头发起身。丢遥控器的时候，不小心碰掉了昨晚随手放在桌角的那枚戒指。

　　金属掉落在瓷砖地面，当啷脆响。小小的圆环连弹带滚，眨眼间，消失在衣柜下黑暗狭小的缝隙里。

　　金钟云瞅着占据了整面墙的四开门衣柜愣了两秒，扭头出屋去洗手间。

　　李晟敏正坐在餐桌前吃早点看报纸。瞥见金钟云从房间出来，他瞪圆了眼睛扭头瞅瞅挂在客厅墙上的时钟——七点五分，早晨。

　　金钟云洗漱好，晃荡到餐厅。

　　餐桌很干净。李晟敏眼前摆着份早报，手里捧着碗吃到一半的西红柿鸡蛋面汤。其余别无他物。

　　惯性作祟，金钟云停在桌边，总觉得缺了点什么。

　　“今天是周日…吧。”李晟敏顿时不甚肯定地翻到报纸头版去看日期。

　　“是周日。”倒是惺忪睡眼的金钟云很确定。

　　“嗯…你昨天喝酒回来得很晚，我以为你不会起这么早…所以面汤就做了一碗。”李晟敏说得很婉转。其实不管金钟云前一天回来得早晚，周末他都从来不会帮他准备早点——因为这人就从来没有一个周末会在中午十二点前起床。

　　“哦没…没事。”见李晟敏有点不好意思，金钟云反而更不好意思。自从这个拥有模范生物钟的房客搬进来，二房东就有幸告别了空腹上班的恶习。差不多每天出门前都能在餐桌上看见李晟敏顺手帮买的早餐，不知不觉竟养成了习惯。其实“帮二房东买早点”这条并没写在租约里，金钟云是名副其实的吃人家嘴短。

　　从冰箱拿出一袋牛奶来，金钟云叼破袋角，也在餐桌前坐下。

　　“你这么喝会闹肚子。”

　　“没那么脆弱。”金钟云从李晟敏看完的报纸里抻出一张，铺在自己眼前。

　　李晟敏多少有点无奈地埋头继续喝面汤。

　　俩人对坐吃早点看报纸。

　　安静了几分钟，李晟敏忽然兴味盎然地抬起头：“下周新南区核心地块公开拍卖，有望诞生T城新‘地王’——你们公司也参与竞标？”

　　金钟云瞅了眼他递过来的那张早报财经版，果然是一篇关于134、137地块组团拍卖的报道，内容罗列了记者揣测或参与竞标的几家房企，信枫地产赫然在列。金钟云笑：“你还得谢谢南区这块地呢——托它的福，你才有这套房住。”

　　李晟敏不解。

　　“我来T城就是为了拿下这块地。这是我负责的项目。”

　　“哦？”李晟敏来了兴趣，又把那篇报道细读一遍，“这么多大公司都来抢，又可能成‘地王’，肯定是块好地吧？”

　　“‘地王’就是贵，其他方面还真未必有多好。”金钟云摇头叹气，“现在政府卖地都会捆绑很多条件，也不像以前那样都按住宅、商业的不同性质分开。现在卖宅地，都得捆绑一定面积的商业性质——我们做开发规划的，也很头疼。”见李晟敏并没听懂，金钟云进一步解释道，“就拿这块地来说吧。所谓‘新南区’，现在无非就是一片沾着‘老南区’光的远郊荒地，自身周边没社区、没配套，也没有人气。几家大房企夺它，无非是看好拿它开发住宅项目的前景。但政府卖它的条件里却写明，这块地其中有两万多平米都是商业性质的，不能盖最赚钱的民用住宅。”

　　“商业性质，就是要盖成商场、写字楼？”

　　金钟云点头：“差不多。光土地面积就两万多平米，盖成楼、建筑面积怎么说也要六七万平了。这个体量，盖成商场写字楼的话，有现在的信枫国际广场三倍大。在T城市区培养一个信枫国际广场那样的商圈，都至少要两三年。更何况是在新南区那种现在还人迹罕至的地方？商场、写字楼这些很多都是我们开发商自持产权，最基本的运营维护成本每年都要几千万——乐观估计也得四五年之后才能回本，你说，是不是烫手山芋？”

　　“但为了拿下捆绑在一起的住宅地块，就算烫手，这块山芋也还是要接？”

　　“对。因为捆在一起的住宅地块面积更大，有显而易见的上百亿利润。”

　　“商业地，也不一定非要盖成商场、写字楼吧？”李晟敏思考后反问。

　　“你有解决办法？”金钟云示意他继续说下去。

　　“盖成商业性质的公寓不行吗？这样就可以一套一套地卖给购房者，不用留在自己手里赔本。现在数不清的人想在南区买房，可房价高，能买得起正经南区住宅的却不多。虽然商业公寓产权只有40年，比普通住宅短，但合理规划、户型做得小一点，售价没正式住宅那么贵的话，肯定会大受欢迎。”李晟敏阐述起自己的观点，神采奕奕，“而且，现在不是有房产限购令一说么？据我所知，T城的限购只限制住宅性质的房子，商业用地上盖的公寓并不受限。这样一来，有很多想投资、但本身已经被‘限购’限制住不能买普通住宅的人也会对商业公寓感兴趣的。你说呢？”

　　“你这是钻政策的漏洞。”金钟云盯着李晟敏，静默半晌后绽出一个欣赏的笑容。作为外行又是刚毕业的职场新人，看似稚嫩的李晟敏能把房地产盈利模式分析到这个程度，着实让金钟云这个内行忍不住青眼相加。

　　“商业嘛。”李晟敏倒很坦然。

　　“前两天还跟我这纠结你学弟的前途——我还以为你是有多正直。”金钟云不带恶意地取笑他，起身扔掉刚喝完的牛奶包装，“这块地要是让我拿下来，回头请你！”

　　“请什么？光吃饭可不行！得请个大的^3^！”李晟敏得了便宜还卖乖地笑起来，脸蛋嘴巴嘟在一起，瞬间好像一只天然萌宠。

　　金钟云想都没想就伸双手上他左右脸颊：“我先把地拿回来再说^^！”

　　被突袭的李晟敏明显顿了一下。

　　平生最大乐趣就是对身边朋友动手动脚的金钟云倒像大尾巴狼似的坦然：“哈，你跟我混熟了，可得做好随时被摸的准备！”

===========

_“朴正洙认识你十年，脸上得让你蹭掉多少层皮？”_

_“唔…上一次捏他脸时…我念大一。”_


	8. Chapter 8

　　果不其然，转一周，经过几家开发商激烈争夺，T南（拍）2011-134、137组团地块以83%的高溢价拍出，荣膺T城新一届总价地王。信枫地产以52亿大手笔力压劲敌，夺下了这块黄金处女地。

　　李晟敏是在当晚的T城都市新闻里看到这条消息的。金钟云身为夺标功臣，那天晚上，跟公司团队喝庆功酒，过了凌晨才回家。

　　原本就是玩笑话。又过了几天，李晟敏早忘了金钟云还许过愿说拿下地要请他的事儿。离“十一”黄金周不剩几天了，他一门心思筹谋着这次假期的户外活动。

　　国庆假期前四天，金钟云下班回家，刚开门就听见李晟敏在他自己屋里一声怒吼拍案而起。

　　“怎么到这节骨眼上变卦！？”

　　金钟云换了衣服去客厅开电视，正好李晟敏打完电话黑着脸也从房间出来。

　　“怎么了？”难得碰见从来轻声细语的李晟敏炸一回毛，金钟云不得不好奇。

　　李晟敏不痛快，本来也不知该去哪儿泄愤，正好金钟云自动送上门，干脆一屁股坐进客厅沙发里：“别提了！碰上出尔反尔不靠谱的人！”

　　李晟敏爱骑行，常混骑行爱好者论坛。半个月前，有个老骑友发帖说准备十一从T城出发走国道去趟山西恒山，诚征骑友结伴。李晟敏很感兴趣，便和他联络了，踌躇满志地约定路线、准备装备忙活了十几天。忽然今天，那个发起人却又改变主意，说不去了。

　　“那你自己去呗？”金钟云想灭火，却没灭到重点。

　　李晟敏不是没自己骑过远途，只是凡事都有原则，不能容忍朝三暮四的人：“我不是不能自己去。就是受不了那个人！这阵子每天跟他一块儿准备出这趟门，什么事儿都是模棱两可、一会儿一变，我已经快忍不了了。好不容易都准备得差不多了，他居然给我来这么一手！怎么会有人这么没责任感？？”

　　金钟云莞尔。世道人心本就如此，太坚持原则和责任感反而不容于世。他心里这么评判着，嘴上却不能这么跟李晟敏说：“那你还准备去吗？”

　　还在气头上的李晟敏嘟着嘴：“提起这事儿就堵心。不想去了！”

　　那嘴撅得够挂两瓶酱油了。金钟云左右捏捏他脸，不知从哪儿生出一问：“干脆别骑行了，跟我自驾去。”

　　金钟云本身不是爱漂泊的人。

　　一个人离家在外十年，早就尝够了孤凉。背包客式的旅行，体味那种“在路上”的感觉，在他看来是浪漫、有梦想的人才有的憧憬。孤家寡人惯了，以往放假金钟云都是一宅到底，无所事事地荒废时日，到假期最后一天再后悔莫及。忽然生出自驾的念头，只因为在那一刻，感染了李晟敏的热情。

　　反正拿地的事儿已暂告段落，后续工作要等十一之后再展开。金钟云几年来难得一个轻松的黄金周——不如，找李晟敏搭伴儿，出去转转。

　　一万多块的豪华自行车他是没有，但十万来块的自用汽车好歹刚买了一辆。运动款的车子，开了两个月最远也没开出过市区，正好借这机会遛遛。

 

　　忽然想远行的金钟云，和刚被挫败了一次户外计划的李晟敏，驾车出游的念头一拍即合。选目标、定线路、收攻略、备物资，放假前短暂三天，俩人齐心协力，忙活得乐在其中。

　　两人都是第一次自驾出游，李晟敏建议不宜走生僻路线。金钟云很信服他这个户外达人，于是除了做主说要去内蒙草原之外，其余行程全听凭安排。于是李晟敏规划了一条从T城去往锡林郭勒的路线——来回一千七八百公里，走走停停，五天足矣。

　　因为工作需要经常往来进出，金钟云已有三年多驾龄。调回T城前，他卖掉在C城开了两年的二手奇瑞，在这边订了一辆心仪已久的科鲁兹——带天窗的偏运动款，时尚的哑光黑漆，既符合公务需要，又不死板，极对他胃口。

　　李晟敏本科时就考下了驾照，但拿本后这两三年都没摸过车，虽然不至于不会开，但开起来会不会变“马路杀手”就值得商榷。于是俩人商量好，由金钟云负责人多车多的路段，到了没人的草原再让李晟敏练手。

　　国庆节当天，李晟敏回隔壁市跟家人小聚。

　　2号上午9点，从T城出发的金钟云准时开车到他家楼下汇合。

　　如约启程。

 

　　秋日爽朗的阳光披洒在高速行驶的车身上，磨砂的黑漆外壳没有刺目反光，只晕染上一层内敛的色泽。

　　车窗外景物飞逝，从楼宇工厂，逐渐过渡到谷穗丰实的金色田野。

　　李晟敏坐累了便往下一滑，蜷起腿抵着副驾驶座前方的储物箱，窝成一团。随手按开车载音响——

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

　　吉他和弦的轻慢节奏，松弛的心情传遍人四肢百骸。再找不到更合适的音乐，来匹配这种在路上的感觉。

　　李晟敏情不自禁跟着哼唱，间奏时笑看车主：“《一觉睡到国庆节》，好歌啊！应景！”

　　金钟云哈哈哈爽朗大笑，一手控着方向盘，另一手摸出烟盒叼一根点上。

　　金钟云烟瘾挺大。自大学时代加入烟民行列，而后“肚量”逐年递增，到现在，差不多每天一包。平时在家，他一直很有公德地关上门在自己屋里吞云吐雾，顶多身上味儿重了点，其余时候，在公共空间里倒从没让室友觉得不适。但出门在外，就苦了坐在金钟云身边的乖乖牌小哥。

　　开长途最易无聊犯困，抽烟是提神解闷的不二秘诀。金钟云没吸两口，密闭的车厢里就已烟雾缭绕得恍若“仙境”一般。

　　李晟敏不抽烟，严重不习惯烟味儿又有点晕车。

　　偏偏金钟云还喜欢劲儿大、味儿燥的烟。平时抽的是万宝路，今天不知道从哪个女同事那顺了包黑鬼，摸出来就点上了。虽然是女烟，但闻着比男烟淡不去多少，二手闻起来有股巧克力香——又呛又甜。

　　呼吸困难，李晟敏只好试着开窗。但高速上一百多迈车速飚起的风可不是闹着玩的。将将一条小缝，只开了半分钟就不得不赶紧关上。

　　李晟敏嘴绵，虽然不舒服，也没好意思出声跟金钟云抗议。好在他一坐长途车就犯困。实在呛得没辙了，干脆拿件衣服盖在身上，半掩口鼻，侧头睡了过去。

　　这一觉睡了快仨小时。

　　或许是车行驶得太平稳，令人踏实，待李晟敏再睁眼，车子早在某座高速服务区里不知道停了多长时间。

　　直起腰惺忪看表，已是下午两点多。

　　车内烟味儿早已散尽，烟灰缸里除了零星烟灰，只有一根燃到半截就被掐断的黑鬼。

　　金钟云不在。

　　李晟敏揉着脖子下车，活动活动胳膊腿儿，顺带四周看看。

　　服务区里，满载货物的巨型卡车成排成片。正逢十一，大小旅游巴士和私家车夹杂其间，挤满了加油站和大小店铺门前的场地。唯独他们的车停在入口僻静处，没有汽油挥发的恶味，远离人声鼎沸的拥挤，头顶还正好一方绿荫遮蔽。

　　——他倒是细心。

　　李晟敏思索着，兀自笑了。

　　把这服务区的名字输入手机，GPS两秒定位，距离目的地高速出口还有不到150公里。

　　这厢李晟敏正估算抵达今天落脚点的时间，那厢金钟云端着一大碗已泡开的方便面回来了。

　　“好么，您这一觉睡得够瓷实的！”见李晟敏睡醒了站在车外，金钟云老远就张嘴奚落，“知道的我是抽卷烟，不知道还以为我抽的迷烟儿呢！点一根你就晕了仨小时！”

　　李晟敏摇头嗔笑，接过他递来的面碗：“你吃过了？”

　　金钟云点头，又去后备箱拿了瓶矿泉水扔给他：“不喜欢烟味儿直说嘛。”

　　“哪儿那么娇贵。”李晟敏还嘴硬，生怕显得自己不够爷们儿被他瞧扁了。

　　金钟云只笑也不和他争辩，点上一根万宝路径自溜达到远处去：“你慢慢吃。还有150公里才下高速呢，我得趁这会儿抽个够本儿。”

　　“趁早戒了吧！”李晟敏隔空向他喊话。

　　“凭什么啊！”金钟云对喊过来。

　　“为我！戒了吧！”

===========

_“你开始抽烟是因为什么？”_

_“寂寞。”_

_“那现在，不该戒了吗？”_


	9. Chapter 9

　　下了高速，就是俩人谁都没到过的内蒙古地界。

　　好在李晟敏是台人肉导航仪，手握攻略，指的路八九不离十。金钟云只管听指挥开车便可，虽然累身，却也省了好大的心思。

　　双剑合璧，默契一路，总算在天黑之前到达了预定的落脚点。

　　再往前走就真正进入了牧区。虽然接下来沿途也会有村镇驿点，但人生地不熟，不宜冒险赶夜路。反正是出来休闲散心，不着急的俩人就住进了县城旅馆，要了个双标间，好好休整一晚。

　　第二天天亮，收拾行囊继续上路，终于轮到了新扎司机李师傅大展身手。

　　越向牧区腹地行进，路上的往来行人越少。虽然时值旅游黄金周，但由于两人走的不是热门线路，所以除了偶尔碰上几辆同样自驾过来的小车，几乎就是一路孤旅。

　　李晟敏头一回开车上路，起初有点紧张。倒是金钟云，颇放心地甩手躺在副驾驶座上，时不时吼两嗓子“妹妹你大胆地往前走——”。

　　妹妹你妹啊。李晟敏心里暗骂，脚下油门踩着却坦然了许多。既然有人舍得死，他当然舍得埋。

　　进入牧区，渐渐地，周围只剩下一望无际微峦起伏的草原。

　　秋高气爽，天气超出最好的预计。

　　广袤无垠的碧绿，衔接白云蜷伸的湛蓝，柏油公路延展向无尽的前方。在这样的画面中载风驰行，大都市里生活惯了的人，已找不出足以量化心情的词汇。

　　飞驰过数十公里，李师傅已经开得颇为顺手，悠然起来。

　　金师傅更悠哉，椅背一放，脚丫子一伸，躺着欣赏天窗上的云景，随便拽出个话头：“你这心可真够野的。一年就这一回踏实的七天假，光想着自己怎么玩了，就陪爹妈呆了一天。”

　　“你好像一天都没陪吧￢_￢”

　　“我们家多远，你们家多近。再说，就算没我，你不也没打算老实在家呆着么？骑车去恒山……太有想法了。”金钟云八婆状一只胳膊支起身子，“为什么要去恒山？能顺便看女朋友？？”

　　“什么？”李晟敏不明所以地呆了呆。

　　“你女朋友在大同吗？”

　　“我说过我有女朋友吗= =？？”

　　“嘿！天天打长途，没女朋友难道还是男朋友？”金钟云才不信自己猜错了。

　　“…不，我是说，不记得跟你提过。”李晟敏讪讪一笑，“她…在更远的地方，十一见不到。我去山西这趟是纯骑行。”

　　“哦……”金钟云又躺下，“我还以为你要上北岳恒山找仪琳小师妹。”

　　“我要是令狐冲，那您可是东方不败？”

　　“幸会，华山岳掌门。”

　　西部公路片一秒钟变《笑傲江湖》。

　　玩笑归玩笑，李晟敏乐过了反问：“你好像离家很多年了？”

　　“从上大学那时候开始算，十年吧。”金钟云闲闲答。

　　“以后怎么打算的？把伯父伯母接过来？”

　　“我家里还有个弟弟，上完大学留在他们身边了。”

　　“亲弟弟？？”

　　“嗯，超生的。”

　　大城市里，同龄人几乎全是独生子女，无怪乎李晟敏诧异了片刻：“难怪你这么悠哉，有个弟弟垫底儿，爹妈顾不上催你结婚。”

　　“没少催！”金钟云白眼一翻，回过味儿来，“哈，你这么怨念？看来前天回家被逼婚了。”

　　李晟敏苦笑一记。

　　“其实你有女朋友啊，结呗！有什么好愁的？”

　　“真这么简单该多好……”叹息的话到嘴边，被李晟敏咽回了肚子里，还是把话题转移回金钟云身上，“倒是你！条件这么好，怎么还是单身？”

　　“停车停车！！”熟料金钟云也不想接这个话茬儿，一激灵坐起来，仙风道骨地摇头晃脑，煞有介事，“本座仰观天象……此地抽烟大吉。停车歇马！”

　　驶离公路，车停在一处土质坚实的荒地。

　　视线可及的远端，几座蒙古包星星点落在草原深处，有羊群连绵如云，有牧人奔马如风。

　　李晟敏下了车就扛起单反左右取景。

　　金钟云只顾着点烟：“看不出来你家伙什儿整得还真全。买这相机又得存多少钱？”

　　“十个月打工，外加上班头两个月工资。”李晟敏边走边拍地已离开老远，回过头来严肃喊道，“草原严禁烟火！你最好还是别抽！”

　　“我都为你忍着在车里不抽了！你就不能当没看见，让我多活两年吗？！”

　　“你个大烟枪能多活才怪！”

 

　　走走停停，边玩边看，大半天才行进了百十公里。

　　下午两点多，饿得眼冒金星的俩人才终于碰到一处驿点——只有十数栋房子的小村镇，小得只有两间饭馆，全仗占着往来车辆必经的地利，才不愁萧条。

　　李晟敏在小饭店门前泊车，发现周围已停了不少外埠牌照的车辆：“拉货的、旅游的，晋冀皖粤川，还真是南来北往济济一堂。”

　　草原浩瀚，百里不见人烟是常有的。难得一点炊烟，汇聚了天南海北的旅人。金钟云端详着周边车辆也慨叹：“别说，咱俩这趟还真有点仗剑江湖的意思。这地儿备不准是现代版龙门客栈。”

　　李晟敏拔了钥匙踹他下车：“那客官，咱是打尖儿还是住店？”

　　“吃面！”

　　乡村野店门脸不大，人流不小。

　　俩人抢到最后一张空桌，按武侠小说的套路，点完菜开始跟老板打听前路好玩去处。

　　“往前开三里地，老乡自己的马场，没边没沿撒开了随便跑——绝了。”老板大拇指一挑，口灿莲花。

　　“骑马，你成吗？”金钟云拿胳膊肘捅捅李晟敏。

　　“我大概……还成吧。”李晟敏咂咂嘴，自我评估半晌又回看金钟云，“你成吗？”

　　“不试试哪知道成不成？”

 

　　实践是检验臭屁的唯一真理。

　　俩人吃完饭就点兵开拔。

　　到了马场，骑师给金钟云牵来一匹号称史上最温顺易上手的骃色母马。而李晟敏则是自己在群马中转了又转，牵出一匹骊色骏骑。

　　以为天下人尽皆跟自己一样大姑娘上轿头一遭摸真马的金钟云，这才知道李晟敏吃饭时含含糊糊地说“还成吧”其实是谦虚得令人发指——户外达人李晟敏的骑术，不仅“成”，而且是大成。

　　眼看他拉着那匹黑马抚摸耳语几句、牵着它转片刻、再跨上去慢步几个来回。不出半个小时，李晟敏已经跟马儿厮混得颇熟。而后持缰策马，飒沓碧波——“骑豪车的小哥”一秒钟变身“骑黑马的大侠”，潇洒得没了天理。

　　反观金钟云，别说像李晟敏那样纵马驰骋，自打爬上马背，他屁股底下这匹温油的“马女士”就一直在原地打转，没迈开过腿。

　　李晟敏潇洒归来，带着爱马一起拾金钟云乐子：“你拉右边缰绳是告诉它‘右转’；但身体重心却在左边，又代表‘左转’——它原地转圈已经很对得起你了！”

　　“那李大侠——你要不要救小人一命啊？”满头大汗手忙脚乱的金钟云话说得示弱，但语调却仍旧刻薄。

　　幸亏李大侠是个古道柔肠、不计小恶的真侠士，慷慨指引，悉心点拨。

　　半个小时之后，金钟云总算能让“马女士”走直线散步；一个小时后，“马女士”也终于能在金钟云的驾驭下小跑几圈了。

　　哪个男儿不曾有过江湖梦？

　　高天秋云，匹马卷碧波。

　　李晟敏一骑黑骏驰骋在前，金钟云策马紧随。

　　心胸气血从未像此时般开阔。俯仰天地之大，都能一息之间寓于肺腑。

　　草原之行伊始，已收获超出预期的快意。

 

　　江湖豪侠梦做得太恣意，以致两位大侠忘了时辰。

　　依依不舍地把马儿送回马场，金钟云和李晟敏回到车上，西边的云霞已由赤红转为错落紫蓝，眼看就要天黑。

　　计划赶不上变化。天黑之前不够赶到预定中落脚的县城。俩人合计一番，决定返回中午吃饭的小村镇，凑合一晚。

　　回到小镇，才发现这还真是一处火爆的驿点。为数不多的几家旅店门前都成了停车场，连问了三家皆因“客满”碰壁。

　　眼看就要沦落到露宿街头的两位悲催大侠，一听第四家店老板说“还有房”，立刻拍身份证交钱，房间大小配置什么的一概不管不顾。

　　于是，面对这间连卫生间都不带的窄小大床房……

　　两位大侠对视，苦笑一番。

===========

_“你直我也直——尴尬个鬼？！”_

_“你这想法本身就不直。”_


	10. Chapter 10

　　七八平米的狭窄空间，一桌一椅一张双人床。简陋，但幸好还算干净。两人也就凑合安顿了下来。

　　李晟敏从公共浴室洗澡归来，还没进门，就听见哼唧哼唧金大侠的呻吟。

　　推门，金钟云四脚八叉趴在大床正中间。

　　“大侠，您这蛤蟆功练到第几层了？”

　　“你腰不疼？？”

　　之前一直忙忙叨叨地在路上没工夫择意。洗完澡松弛了浑身肌肉，金钟云才发觉从脊椎到大腿浑身上下酸疼得够呛。想是下午骑马颠簸得过了劲儿，但这会儿看见李晟敏洗澡回来神清气爽的模样，却又似乎并非如此。

　　“感情我腰不疼您就不打算让我睡觉了？”李晟敏一脚站上床去，把霸占在正中间的金钟云往一边踹。

　　“看来我是老了……”金钟云一脸英雄迟暮的委屈样抱着枕头滚到一边。

　　“你不是老，是笨。以为能让马跑起来就算会骑了？你得找它的奔跑节奏，跟着它的起伏调整支撑点。你那种逞能骑法纯粹瞎鬼，现在腰没折不错了。”李晟敏实在看不下去，低下身来，“得了，我给您按按吧。”

　　金钟云自觉原地翻滚半圈，伏尸状趴住不动。

　　李晟敏满脸无奈加嫌弃地跪在“尸体”旁边，伸手按揉起来。

　　由肩颈至背脊，由躯干至四肢，连同手掌和脑袋上的各种穴位，李晟敏的按摩手法熟练成套，力度恰到好处。

　　筋舒骨展，浑身受用得不得了的金钟云抱着枕头连连赞叹：“家用万能李晟敏！没有什么不可以~”

　　李晟敏才不吃这套，重重两掌拍在他背上：“按完了，起来！”

　　“别啊o(>﹏<)o…再来两下！”没舒服够的金钟云仍趴着不动，“您这套又是跟哪儿得来的武功秘籍？”

　　“念大学时在按摩中心打过工。”李晟敏到底是心肠好，又在他腰上按起来，“你赚到了知道吗？我打工的地方，这套手法按下来一次费用上百。”

　　“阿嘞？！”金钟云震撼不已，坏心眼地揶揄，“那得是多高级的异性按摩！”

　　“异性你妹！”李晟敏不吃亏，重重两抓挠向金钟云腰间痒痒肉，威吓道，“信不信小爷打通你任督二脉？！”

　　“哈哈哈别别别！哈哈哈！！！”被戳笑穴，金钟云整个人嗷嗷叫着弹起来，赶紧翻身求饶，“哈哈小的知错了！小的…哈哈…可不修炼奇经八脉的内家功噗哈哈……”

　　李大侠威慑得逞，颇知足地收手。

　　哪成想金钟云实乃江湖败类，被饶一命，却忽然一跃而起，背后偷袭，反把侠骨仁心的李晟敏扑倒。

　　“啊你这小人！！啊哈哈哈……”惨遭“以彼之道还施彼身”的李大侠在金钟云压制下哀嚎不已，翻腾踢踹。

　　金败类一脸丑恶地压着李正气，小人得志地恐吓：“哈，且看今日是谁打通谁任督二脉！”说着，手就往李大侠下身罩门袭去。

　　玩笑表情蓦地从李晟敏脸上抽离，一抹尴尬在他眼中闪逝。

　　“诶！！”脸掉到一半又重挂上笑，李晟敏使真劲隔开金钟云，半嗔道，“大半夜的别扰民！不闹了，关灯，睡觉！”

　　折腾一番，舟车劳顿的疲惫反而一扫而空。金钟云哈哈一乐，没心没肺地抓起漱口杯往外走：“你睡吧，我再刷个牙。”

　　金钟云去睡前洗漱，临出门前，好心眼地给要求睡觉的室友关了灯。

　　陌生的旅店房间陷入一片漆黑。

　　李晟敏扯过被子缩进黑暗里。

 

　　金钟云刷牙回来，李晟敏还没睡沉，但已半个人在梦里。

　　小旅店空间拮据，配套也拮据，一床富余棉被也没有。金钟云掀开大床上已多少借得李晟敏体温的半边被子，背对着室友的背，躺倒，坦然入梦。

　　内蒙的秋，昼夜温差大，旷无遮蔽的草原深处尤甚。

　　白天烈日下无短袖T-shirt不欢。夜里睡在床上，却又绝少不得棉被作伴。

　　越睡到后半夜，越发觉寒意袭人。只是不舍得醒来，沉沉梦中下意识地翻身，本能往温暖的地方贴近。

　　而后，半宿安眠。

 

　　清晨六点，天色还晦暗。

　　生物钟向来准时的李晟敏惺忪转醒。

　　抬起眼皮，恍惚看见异常贴近放大的一张睡脸。李晟敏心中一颤，本能地后闪，才发现腰上还搭着那人一条手臂。

　　也贴得太近了些……

　　李晟敏尴尬地把搂在自己腰上的胳膊挪开，动作尽量轻缓地拉开彼此距离。但不知正发着什么美梦的金钟云却不依不饶，才被推开就又期近，重又把他搂紧。

　　金钟云睡着。眼睛阖成一双细长柔和的线。呼吸轻缓沉着，叫人心底一股柔柔冉冉地莫名踏实。

　　李晟敏呆了呆。逃不开，只好不面对。在那双臂弯里翻身，换成背对的姿势。

　　而金钟云也随着往他这侧更靠了靠，收紧臂弯，胸膛圈着他背脊，顺带将棉被更裹紧压牢了些。

　　“别着凉……”

　　他在他耳后低喃，似醒还梦。

　　身体比心更习惯这已持续半个夜晚的温暖，睡意又渐泛起。

　　李晟敏又睡了去，无奈何，心尖缺掉一角坦然。

 

　　夜里冷，金钟云就容易睡得不踏实。

　　连番不怎么愉快的梦境，痴痴缠缠，整夜折磨着这场睡眠。

　　莫名其妙，他梦到与朴正洙同榻而眠的最后一晚——大一那年寒假回来，借宿在朴家那晚……

　　骤然冷淡的自己，背对朴正洙躺下，不理会他的无辜与疑惑，僵持着沉默。

　　夜是那么冷，冷得空气和睡意也都凝结。

　　过了好久，朴正洙终于不再试图让他转过身来或者开口回应，也负气地翻过身去躺着，用沉默和背脊对抗金钟云。

　　又过了好久，金钟云觉得朴正洙该是睡着了，才终于敢转身。

　　朴正洙睡相不好，半个身子晾在被外，梦里也执拗地不肯面对他。

　　金钟云凝着他的背影许久许久，终于拉起被子从背后将他圈回自己怀里，胸膛贴着背脊，想用整个自己把他温暖。

　　别着凉……

　　金钟云在心里对朴正洙默念，一遍一遍地，直到自己也困极睡去。

　　……

　　晨光透过窗帘投进房间。

　　草原骤起的风呼呼拍打着窗框，叫醒了金钟云。

　　怀里仍保有一份安眠的温度。

　　朴正洙恍惚还在他怀里，诧异得金钟云忙抽身坐起，仿佛瞬间又回到懵懂无措的十年前，暗恼自己感情用事，对朴正洙、对自己，怎么也下不了狠心。

　　定了定神，金钟云才想起那些事早已在多年前烟消云散，现在的朴正洙已经订婚了，而自己也已是快三十的人。

　　狠狠揉了把脸驱散梦靥。

　　再回头，金钟云才认出此时此刻背对他睡在大床另一边的，是李晟敏。

　　看眼手表，上午九点有余。

　　金钟云回手拍拍李晟敏睡梦中肉嘟嘟的脸：“醒醒吧。起风了，今天。”

==========

_“起风了。今晚会更冷吧。”_

_“昨晚，你冷吗？”_


	11. Chapter 11

　　旅程进入第三天。

　　草原终于展示了它凛冽狂飙的另外一面。

　　近年生态失衡加剧。越靠近人居点，越是草原沙漠化的重灾区。在如此狂风中，行驶在内蒙国道上，城里来的人才深刻体会了何谓“飞沙走石”。

　　上午，开车的还是李晟敏。

　　天气不好，路况更差。

　　李晟敏聚精会神地看路。金钟云在副驾驶，默默然不言不语。

　　车载音响里转着一张粤语老歌CD。

　　梅姑的沉婉旧韵，一如昨夜，经年不见又重入梦里的故人。

_同是过路/同做过梦/本应是一对/_

_人在少年/梦中不觉/醒后要归去/_

_三餐一宿/也共一生/到底会是谁/_

_但凡未得到/但凡是过去/总是最登对…_

　　金钟云闭目跟着节奏哼唱：“俗尘渺渺，天意茫茫，将你共我分开……”

　　“断肠字点点，风雨声连连…”李晟敏不自觉地接下去，“…似是故人来。”

　　相视莞尔。

　　前路在风沙中延伸。

 

　　狂风肆虐，下车歇脚成为了不可能。

　　枯燥地行在路上，旅人只盼抓紧赶上昨天落下的行程，快点到达计划中今天的落脚点。其余的乐趣，就只有计划明天的路线。

　　“今晚驻地往东三公里有个盐湖。”金钟云一手攻略，一手Ipad定位地图，“明天咱们去那看日出？”

　　“那也要明天有太阳才行。”李晟敏瞥着乌云密布的窗外扁嘴。

　　“天气预报说，明天万里无云。”

　　“天气预报也没说今天刮这么大风。”

　　“是啊。”金钟云笑，“幸亏我这车底盘低自重大，不然这么大风——我们就要去遥远的奥兹国了，多萝西~！”

　　“哦，我真想马上回堪萨斯，托托小宝贝儿。”跟金钟云近距离接触了这些天，李晟敏已经习惯随时乱入的各种冷笑话，下茬儿接得越来越顺嘴。

　　“你才托托！”

　　“我不是多萝西嘛O (罒▽罒) O？”李晟敏忽闪着大眼睛瞅过来。

　　金钟云完败，捏住李晟敏右脸的肉肉，一脸黑线地乐。

　　因为风沙，没法再像前两日那样随时停车游玩。人在风中，别说往前迈步，就是连站都站不住。

　　自认身强体壮如定海神针的金钟云在试图下车嘘嘘、结果因为风大差点嘘到自己裤子上之后，对内蒙的风彻底甘拜下风。

　　路过一片不知名的浅河，李晟敏把车停在石滩上歇脚。

　　早时出门还厚厚一层的浓云，这会儿已被大风吹散成薄薄云絮。天色还是湛蓝。日头在偏西南的天空里高悬，倒映在浅滩，金光璀璨。

　　风过水面，飞溅起一卷卷的雾。

　　金钟云窝在副驾驶，重重打了个哈欠，眼角挤出泪花来。把自己浑身上下的口袋摸了个遍，摸到右边裤袋里的手机，又摸到左边裤袋里的烟盒，顿了顿，金钟云最后把手机摸出来，看时间。

　　风如旧，离不得车，开不得窗。

　　李晟敏知道金钟云是烟瘾犯了。

　　老烟枪犯瘾有多难受他没试过，但影视作品里见过犯毒瘾的人不少，估摸着大概差不多吧。

　　“抽吧。”李晟敏把仪表旁的烟灰缸按出来。

　　“嘶~~~~”金钟云赧然在腿上搓搓双手，扭头不受他引诱，“不抽╭(╯^╰)╮”

　　太爱替别人着想。

　　以后哪个姑娘嫁他肯定一辈子享福。

　　对身边寻常朋友都处处周到体贴，李晟敏想不出——对自己喜欢的人，金钟云得温柔成啥样？

　　其实，李晟敏也不是爱把自己的习惯强加给别人的那种人。比如烟这种东西，大家都是男人，就算再不喜欢，如果金钟云想抽他也绝不会管。但偏偏金钟云是个更小心的，体贴得颇让人受用。

　　李晟敏有点享受这种感觉，也就不再跟他客套。

　　赏景，听歌。

　　车厢里沉默了一段时间。

　　金钟云没精打采地，越来越困。

　　李晟敏想，应该聊聊天。

　　于是趴在方向盘上，伸脖子看看前机盖，李晟敏问金钟云：“这时候你会不会后悔喷磨砂漆？”

　　科鲁兹前盖上已经积了一层土。亚光的黑壳嵌着黄沙，颗粒感十足。

　　“无怨无悔。”金钟云又打个哈欠，小开车窗伸手在车顶抹了一把，手拿回来五指肚上一层黄灰，“今天这车，谁开的谁擦。”

　　“我擦…”李晟敏骂。

　　“可不是你擦！”金钟云接得顺嘴，刚摸过车顶的手抹向李晟敏猝不及防的脸。刷刷两下，一只李花猫华丽丽诞生。

　　“嘿！”李花猫炸毛。

　　“嘿？不是‘喵’吗？”贫起来没够，金钟云顿时来了精神，又抹了两把土，朝李晟敏扑去。

　　“嘿！你没完了还！”

　　李花猫全力抵抗，左右躲闪某人一双脏爪。结果终究敌不过金败类的九阴白骨爪。没多会儿，胳膊脖子就轮番中招，“李花猫”真快成了“狸花猫”。

　　推招过式，打不过还跑不了。李晟敏没几下就被金钟云抓住双手，彻底制服。

　　蓦地，金钟云起身，没预兆地从副驾驶一步跨过驾驶席来。

　　一腿抵在李晟敏两腿间，双手扣着李晟敏双腕。面对面，李晟敏整个人被硬压进椅背里。

　　天棚很矮，金钟云弯着腰。方向盘很硬，金钟云前倾着身体。

　　驾驶席空间很小。

　　金钟云居高临下迫着李晟敏，很近。

　　有那么一瞬间，甚至呼吸都要贴到一起去。

　　暧昧的一幕，突如其来。

　　“你干嘛？！”李晟敏浑身汗毛都竖起来，活像一只真正受惊的猫。

　　“干嘛？！”金钟云被他忽然的大嗓门震得耳朵嗡嗡半晌，“你说干嘛？”

　　李晟敏本能往后更缩了缩，瞪着他，脑子和身体都有点短路。

　　金钟云却似乎完全没察觉这份尴尬。只是稳住了重心，他也便松开了李晟敏，弓起腰，手撑在车顶上，拉开彼此间距离：“那边去。”

　　“什么？”李晟敏错愕。

　　金钟云拿下巴指着副驾驶席，不耐烦道：“快那边去！换岗了！让我开会儿车醒醒盹儿！”

　　“你——”李晟敏又窘又恼，一拳捶在金钟云肚子上，然后以最快速度挪去副驾驶席。

　　“哎呦……”金钟云哭笑不得莫名其妙揉着肚子坐定。

　　打火，挂档，倒车。

　　短暂停歇，旅程继续。

　　李晟敏始终望着自己这一侧的窗外，不肯回头。

　　侧视镜里映着一张狸花猫般的脸，灰土掩盖着微微的红。

　　身体忽热忽冷。

　　李晟敏单手支在窗边捂着额头。

　　一定是……昨晚着凉了。

===========

_“喵~O (罒w罒) O”_

_“……”_


	12. Chapter 12

　　李晟敏真的着凉了。

　　下午开始一阵阵地发冷。到傍晚，已经头晕得整个脑袋都耷拉下来。

　　金钟云一手开车一手伸去试他额头温度：“你发烧了。”

　　李晟敏报以没精打采的苦笑。

　　生活健康爱运动，走南闯北这些年，这身体有多结实李晟敏自己知道。多少年连感冒咳嗽都没得过了。偏偏这么两天，却发了烧。

　　“马上就到落脚的地方。不过那村子不大，恐怕没大夫。”金钟云看着萎靡的李晟敏，很担心，很懊恼，“要不你撑着，我开快点，八点多大概能到镇上，就有医院了。”

　　“我没事……”李晟敏不想拖累金钟云，也没力气再赶夜路，“带药了。一会儿到前面住下，吃完药发了汗就好。”

　　“那…忍着点。”金钟云握了握他发凉的手，收回心思加快车速。

 

　　黄昏时候，终于到了计划中的落脚点。

　　规模不大的草原村落，散布着十数座蒙古包。牧民们闲时经营些简单食宿的旅游副业。

　　旅店也是蒙古包改造的。外观民族风情满满，内里和普通的酒店房间没甚区别。这回，总算是有双标间让两人住下。

　　金钟云找老乡借来体温表，给李晟敏量体温。

　　——三十八度三，烧得不重，却也不能说轻。

　　李晟敏从行李里翻出退烧药，又翻出了最厚的一件卫衣套上。

　　金钟云弄来一碗热汤面，又抱来一条厚毛毯。

　　“先吃点东西，躺会儿再吃药。”金钟云把毯子披在李晟敏身上，“一会儿睡觉把这个搭被外面。老乡说是纯羊绒的，暖和，捂一宿保证你发汗。明天就没事儿了。”

　　李晟敏挤出一个病恹恹的微笑。

　　也冷，也暖。

　　喝完面汤，他额头渗出一层薄汗。

　　“您啊，就躺着吧。”金钟云把还想收拾碗筷的李晟敏按回床上盖严实，又试了试他额温——没什么变化——金钟云皱眉：“歇会儿把药喝了。踏实睡一觉。明天还不退烧，咱就去县城医院。”

　　“不会的，一会儿就好了。”李晟敏躺着，连睁眼的力气也使不出，却还没忘了逞强，“明天还要去看日出呢。”

　　“好么，你快歇歇吧！”

　　“不行…！得看…”

　　“看完你再着凉，我就把你扔路上。”

　　“你试试…”

　　李晟敏说着说着就迷糊起来。

　　金钟云又好气又好笑。

　　原来“万能小哥”也不是真万能：至少生病不会照顾自己，脾气还又倔又傲娇。

　　金钟云收拾完李晟敏的碗筷，才自己去找东西垫饥。吃饱喝足回来，伺候半睡半醒的小哥喝下退烧药，他又把自己行李里的厚衣服都找出来盖在小哥身上。

　　金钟云守着李晟敏，静静坐了一晚，午夜时分才躺回自己床去。

 　　

　　凌晨四点，万籁俱寂。　　

　　手机闹钟突兀地响了半声，被警醒一夜的金钟云光速按灭。

　　——不能吵醒李晟敏。

　　原定去看日出，所以调了个半夜鸡叫的闹钟，忘了取消。

　　美梦惊断，金钟云被窝里滚了个来回，硬撑着眼皮打开床头小灯。

　　伸脖子看看，那边床上，李晟敏盖得严实睡得安稳，想必已经退烧。

　　金钟云关了灯，如释重负地重又躺好，思量着下半夜自己也该能踏实睡会儿。

　　日出是没得看了。

　　但什么都没李晟敏病好了重要。

　　可没睡多久，金钟云就觉得有人在推他。

　　“起吧…起啦…”

　　嚅嚅弱弱、没精打采却挺坚持的一个声音。

　　睁眼，借着微茫月色，金钟云看见李晟敏迷糊着眼正趴在他床边。

　　“天都快亮了……不能睡了。”

　　感情这家伙发了一夜烧都还没忘记看日出这回事儿。还没睡够的金钟云瞅着显然也还没睡醒的李晟敏，哭笑不得。

　　这人究竟是玩心太重还是太任性？

　　金钟云明白李晟敏两者都不是——李晟敏只是不想拖累他。

　　要强成这个样子……

　　眼看李晟敏趴在床边又快睡着了，金钟云恍然想起这家伙的烧还不知退了没退，赶紧掀开自己被窝把他也裹进来：“小祖宗你别又冻着！”

　　大病未愈却只穿着单薄睡衣就跑来叫人起床的李家小祖宗果然一身寒气。金钟云摸他手是冰凉的，赶紧又去试他额头——还好这里已没了昨晚的热度，看来好歹是退烧了。

　　但李晟敏精神还没恢复，刚撑着叫醒金钟云，这会儿就又自己晕乎乎地闭上了眼。

　　金钟云把被子多分给了他些。

　　小祖宗迷迷糊糊侧卧在他身边，蜷着腿，支着胳膊，一副“虽然我很喜欢这个被窝，但你别靠太近”的自我保护架势。

　　清醒时的李晟敏恐怕怎么也不会这样直白地表达自己。

　　金钟云了解地往后缩了缩，顺他心意拉开彼此距离。

　　不是没发现李晟敏不太喜欢被捏来揉去。前晚在床上、昨天在车里，他不爽的反应挺明显，金钟云的处女座心思从来也不大条，当然有所察觉。

　　虽然十年前有过一段短暂的同性恋情，但总结起来，金钟云很确信自己现在是异性恋者。和朴正洙分手后，他没再对别的男人产生过丝毫兴趣。连对朴正洙的迷恋，也只是存活在十年前那很短暂的一段时间内而已。这些年来能令他动心的，无一例外都是玲珑浮凸的女性。所以男性友人之间打闹触碰，对金钟云来说只是坦荡的嬉闹，不带任何暧昧。

　　平时跟身边好友同事掐来逗去地惯了，也是周围一群大老爷们都挺粗犷，玩笑而已，谁都不上心。以至于金钟云一开始没意识到，李晟敏对这种接触是介意的。

　　想想昨天在车里差点翻脸的李晟敏，金钟云觉得自己是该反省一下尊重别人的习惯。但再想想李花猫那一脸忿忿又傲娇的样子，金钟云又发觉，自己实在忍不住多捏他两下。

　　想到这里，莫名其妙地傻傻笑了。

　　没再往深处想，只因为金钟云发现，躺在身边的李晟敏这会儿又已经睡沉了。

　　“嘿！谁说看日出的…！怎么你倒睡了…”

 

　　虽然轮番赖床耽误了些时间，但当金钟云、李晟敏开车到达三公里外的盐湖畔时，东边天际才刚泛起一层鱼肚白——准确的说，是金钟云一个人开车，李家小祖宗在旁边继续补眠。

　　金钟云本来有心放弃看日出的计划，但拗不过李晟敏坚持，只好答应载他出来，条件是李病号全程都要老实呆在车里吹暖风。

　　一路上，金钟云车开得稳且慢，尽量不颠簸到仍旧病恹恹的李晟敏。

　　但停车时，他无语的发现，李晟敏又睡着了。

　　金钟云没叫醒他。

　　毕竟比起赏景，他更想看到的是李晟敏好好休息，早日恢复元气。

　　昨日大风吹散了云层。

　　今日万里浩瀚，毫无保留地暴露在天幕下。湖水平静如镜，倒映着星宿苍穹。天边的颜色从鱼肚白逐渐变换成紫蓝，而后渲染上一层金黄。

　　太阳还在地平线之下。

　　旷野日出，只不过刚刚一番前奏上演。

　　金钟云独自看着由冷转暖的天，心头无端端一阵孤凉。

　　本能地把烟盒摸出来，转头看了眼熟睡中的李晟敏，金钟云翻起衣领，把夹克拉链一直拉紧到喉咙，下了车。

　　黎明前的草原，低温刺骨。

　　却也正是这股寒冷，让人顿时身心清泠起来。

　　点一支烟。

　　暗红的火光在茫茫晨色中明灭闪烁。

　　金钟云想起第一天出门时，李晟敏问他：抽烟的好处是什么。

　　从不吸烟的人，随口就能把吸烟的害处罗列一车。从不吸烟的人，不相信、也不认为吸烟会有什么好处。

　　李晟敏，是第一个这样向金钟云发问的人。

===========

_“其实我只是随便问问。”_

_“我也只是随便记得。”_


	13. Chapter 13

　　金钟云开始抽烟，是离开朴正洙后。

 

　　朴正洙不知道那晚金钟云抱着他直到天光破晓。

　　打定主意结束这段关系的金钟云当然也无意告知。

　　那晚之后，两人的关系急速转向尴尬。

　　朴正洙的热忱，金钟云有意退缩不作回应，决绝得突然。

　　剃头挑子一头热的状况终究不能长久。

　　开学后，金钟云一门心思把自己埋进专业课和英语单词里。被刻意回避的意图太明显，朴正洙的耐性终于在隐忍一个月后被磨光了。

　　“你他妈这到底是怎么了？！”爱得很认真的朴正洙质问。

　　金钟云沉吟了许久许久，终于还是说出：“我想…我们分手。”

　　一段虽然起因荒唐、却无疑彼此都倾注了心意、义无反顾的感情，才刚不足半年，却有一个人说要分手。朴正洙不能接受。他质疑金钟云变心，抑或从未用过真心。

　　金钟云不知该如何剖白自己无头绪的理智。

　　面对朴正洙的诘问，他只能一遍遍无力地重复：

　　“我们这样，不能一辈子。”

　　平心而论，他和朴正洙，谁都没有考虑过“一辈子”。义无反顾爱得太快太突然，谁都没考虑过以后该要怎样。

　　金钟云相信朴正洙也一定没有想过将他们之间的关系昭示天下，没想过怎么向家人交代，没想过以后是否就是要牵着彼此的手面对前路所有坎坷。

　　他们只是沉迷在了眼前的快乐里。

　　违背世俗的感情，以金钟云和朴正洙各自的人生，根本负担不起。

　　爱，不是不想，而是不能。

　　早晚总要面对的。

　　长痛不如短痛。

　　于是分手，就在金钟云沉默的坚持中成了真。

　　一段开始时毫无顾忌的感情，因为有了顾虑，仓忙收尾。

　　朴正洙毫无心理准备。

　　对他来说，只是一夜之间，这场爱恋就从过山车的制高点急冲入谷底。

　　他想，自己是被金钟云耍了，耍得彻彻底底。

　　自此而后，大学的几年里，朴正洙再也没理过金钟云。

　　记得那会儿，常在一起打球的某哥们儿被恋爱三年的女朋友甩了。哥们儿想不开，买了整条万宝路，一个人蹲在老图书馆后门往死里抽。金钟云找到他时，台阶上丢着数不清的烟头。哥们儿拖着他，一把鼻涕一把泪地诉说自己这不幸的初恋。

　　金钟云陪他喂了一宿蚊子。

　　天光大亮，哥们儿想通了。

　　金钟云也学会了抽烟。

 

　　后来，金钟云和朴正洙身边渐渐有了各自的朋友圈。上课、打球、自习、上网，住在一个宿舍，却生活在不同的半径里，鲜少交集。

　　大学四年呼啸而过，说庸庸碌碌，也满身收获。

　　毕业季，金钟云签了大房企信枫地产，朴正洙考了公务员要进T城规划局。

　　宿舍散伙饭。

　　都知道他俩不和，推杯换盏，谁也不敢锵锵让他俩“走一个”。

　　却是朴正洙，整屋人都醉得七荤八素时，他主动把二两白酒敬到金钟云面前。

　　三年多没跟金钟云张过嘴的朴正洙先干为敬：

　　“你是对的。我服输。”

　　三年多的时间，足够沉淀一段轻狂。

　　拂去蒙住双眼的沉迷，朴正洙用了三年的时间，理解了金钟云说分手时剖白不清的坚持。

　　那条路，他们谁都走不起。

　　当年的热情执着，经过时间冲刷早已黯淡。哪怕当时没有分手，几年来面对种种现实，他们也不可能坚定到今天。

　　他们本来就不是合适的一对。

　　金钟云是对的。

　　分手的时间越久，朴正洙越是不得不在心里承认。只是一直缺少勇气和契机，让他放下骄傲向金钟云认输。

　　彼此间长达三年的空白，终于在临别之前，被一顿宿醉触动了一场释然。

　　那天之后，朴正洙重新做回了金钟云的朋友。

　　以他们各自的性格，事实上，也是做朋友远远合适过做恋人的。所以从陌路到莫逆，并没花费太长时间转变。

 

　　直到跟朴正洙重回莫逆，金钟云也没理清自己心里真实的感情。

　　他这个人，绝大多数时候是感性的。但很少的理性，却往往在他人生中担负着决定性作用。

　　就比如当初和朴正洙分手：理性的金钟云知道，那是势在必行。于是拔慧剑斩情丝，无论对朴正洙和自己造成多大伤害，都不后悔。但感性的金钟云却不得不承认，分手之后很长一段时间，他都还沉浸在那段感情里。

　　那是金钟云真正意义上的初恋。很长很长一段时间，都盘桓在他心里，是港湾，也是阴影。

　　散伙饭那晚，大家都喝多了。

　　他们俩死撑到最后。

　　朴正洙问金钟云毕业后什么打算。

　　金钟云说，留在T城，好好赚钱，供弟弟上大学，以后把爸妈接来，一家团圆。

　　朴正洙说，从头到尾没有你自己。

　　自己？金钟云抹了把脸，琢磨半天也没对自己想出个所以然。

　　朴正洙要笑了。

　　金钟云只想赶紧找个答案堵他的嘴：“我自己……三十岁前，有房有车，结婚生子。”

　　朴正洙终于没笑出来，只是晃悠悠端起自己的半杯残酒去碰金钟云的杯：“那我跟你打个赌：三十岁前，有房有车，结婚生子——看谁先做到。”

　　简单十二个字。

　　当时只当是酒后玩笑。却在后来这些年，真成了俩人互相调侃攀比的目标。

 

　　后来，毕业后的几年，远比上学时想象的平淡：各自工作，各自生活，各自打着光棍儿。

　　再后来，金钟云被公司派去千里之遥的C城一待三年。期间朴正洙在单位认识了现在的未婚妻。得知这个消息时，金钟云心里，前所未有地平静。

　　今年金钟云再回T城。朴正洙带着未婚妻来机场接他。金钟云见了，别提多高兴地跑去祝贺他俩。

　　金钟云是发自内心地高兴：因为知道好友的终身大事终于落停，也因为知道自己对那段陈年感情早已能放得下。

　　18岁的朴正洙存活在金钟云的记忆里，或许会是一辈子。

　　因为那场感情叫做“初恋”，所以所有的不完美都可以忽略。

　　28岁的朴正洙是金钟云的死党，或许也是一辈子，却绝对不是理想型。

　　他们互相调侃“买房买车，结婚生子”的目标，和大多数生活在都市里的而立男人一样，朝九晚五地奋斗。

　　肝胆相照，心如止水。

 

　　第一束阳光绽放在东方地平线上。

　　被橘色的锋芒刺痛了眼，李晟敏蹙着眉醒来。这一梦时间不长，却出奇地安稳深沉。以致醒来时恍惚了半晌，他才想起自己为什么会睡在车里。

　　停车的方向正对着湖泊和朝阳。

　　金钟云伫立车前，微弓着背脊又点燃了一颗烟。

　　李晟敏坐在车里，眼中是一整个世界的金光璀璨，和逆光中金钟云的一条侧影孑然。

　　这个画面不只是壮美，更带着一股难以表述的气质，让人着迷。

　　金钟云抽着烟想着心事，眼角忽然扫到一束尖锐反光。

　　回首车内，原来是李晟敏醒了，正捧着单反拍朝阳。白色的反光，来自他右手中指上总也不摘的那枚戒指。

　　金钟云一直好奇那戒指的来历。问了几次，却从没得到过李晟敏的正面回答。

　　谁都总有些值得怀感的这样或那样、现在或曾经。

　　李晟敏的戒指想必是另一段好故事。

　　金钟云想。

　　“外面不冷吗？”李晟敏把玻璃窗放下一半，问只在短袖T-shirt外套了件夹克就下车过风的金钟云。

　　“里面不热吗？”金钟云反问，指指空调出风口，又指指李晟敏的额头。

　　李晟敏能感觉到自己已经退了烧，朝金钟云连连摇头。

　　相视而笑，比几多霞光灿烂。

 

_曾遇上几多风雨翻/编织我交错梦幻/_

_曾遇你真心的臂弯/伴我走过患难/_

_天生孤单的我心暗淡/路上风霜哭笑再一弯/_

_一天想/想到归去但已晚…_

 

　　音响里，是前一天没播完的梅姑CD。

　　《夕阳之歌》，回旋在初升的草原朝阳里。

===========

_“就到这里结束，挺好。”_

_“可惜了。却是刚刚开始。”_

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

　　退了烧，李晟敏逐渐恢复活力。但因为有生病前科，他也就被金钟云彻底剥夺了开车权。旅程最后两天，金钟云全程霸着驾驶席，让李晟敏乖乖坐在一边看景。

　　最后一天，路过上高速前最后一个蒙古族自治县。

　　最后一处歇脚，金钟云才想起一路没买纪念品回去会被同事念死，于是在征得李晟敏同意后，把车开去了县城商贸街。

　　黄金周末尾，县城里挤满了即将返程的各路游客，土特产店里尤甚。

　　金钟云的同事以吃货居多。于是他直奔食品店朝各种奶酪、牛肉干下手。

　　李晟敏没什么想买的，也就没跟他进去，只在门外闲逛着等他。

　　旅游旺季的县城街边延绵着各种纪念品摊，一如你我能想见的任何一个景点附近，大多是粗糙的工艺品，没甚新意。

　　金钟云提着大包小包从商店里出来时，李晟敏已经回到车里。

　　放好东西，金钟云坐回驾驶席插钥匙点火，一抬头，发现前风挡中间平白多了个新鲜挂件儿：一段蓝色绸布编成的结，草原风情的蒙族图腾缠在一起，粗犷又精巧。

　　“诶？这是什么？”金钟云新鲜不已，伸手把玩，“你买的？”

　　“布是买的。”李晟敏说着指指路边的丝绣摊，又晃晃自己手里刚编了一半的另一条绳结，“结是我编的。”

　　金钟云挑眉赞他手艺：“这有说法么？”

　　“金刚结，保平安、求吉祥。”李晟敏说，“去年我骑川藏线，沿途经过好多寺庙，各种各样的金刚结，看多了，就学会了。”

　　“这是送给我吗？”金钟云嘴上客气地问，心里却已经打好了无论如何要霸占一个的算盘。

　　李晟敏笑：“金刚结要有修为的人开光加持才有法力。我这是编着玩的。你要不嫌弃就收着。”

　　“那我就收了。”金钟云乐得正中下怀，把那条蓝色的绳结摆正挂好，“我这新车光秃秃的，正差这么个东西。”

　　“挂这儿是没问题。但记着，金刚结旧了别随便扔掉。”李晟敏追加一句。

　　“也有说法？”

　　李百科点头：“要恭敬地烧掉，或者挂在屋顶一类高点的地方，让它随风加持，福佑万物。”

　　“阿弥陀佛，善哉，善哉。”金大师听后双手合十，唐僧状口呼佛号。

　　李施主有样学样也施了个合掌礼，摇头晃脑促狭道：“圣僧可是自东土大唐而来？”

　　“悟空，你又调皮。”

　　……

 

　　旅程结束在六号傍晚。

　　五天的时间，斤两千公里路途，从陌生到熟悉，足够的长度。

　　假期最后一天，金钟云累得趴床上拾不起个儿来。倒是李晟敏完全去了病容，端汤递水地里外伺候了他一天。

　　而后的日子重回工作状态。

　　俩人仍是一个四轮一个二轮地各自去往同一栋大厦上班，仍是一个懒散一个规律地各自回到同一套房子生活。

　　改变的是，下班后各自闭门不出的时候少了：闲坐，闲聊，闲作伴，公用的客厅沙发自那个黄金周之后多了许多人气儿。

　　不记得哪天开始，拼晚饭也成了俩人的生活常态。李晟敏手艺好，下厨的时候多点儿。金钟云做的东西吃起来有点像灾难，掌勺的概率不高。

　　偶尔食材买多了，李晟敏会连转天的午饭也顺手帮金钟云准备出来。

　　偶尔刮风下雨，金钟云会自觉不自觉地早起床，载李晟敏去上班。

　　同步率飙升背后，有什么东西在潜移默化地发酵。

　　谁也没去在意。

 

　　十月落幕，季节在不经意中转场。

　　某日路过旧租界的洋楼群巷，忽然看见随风满地梧桐落叶，忽然呵一口气凝成白皑雾霜，匆忙于都市中行走的人，才忽然觉察了秋尽冬来。

　　金钟云、李晟敏各自的工作，在冬藏时节反倒繁忙了起来。

　　为了躲避未来或许更严厉的楼市调控，秋天拍下的南区地块，信枫地产预备赶在转年春天就推案开盘。于是开工准备只剩一个冬天，时间紧迫。

　　虽然拿地时已经将建设方案做好了大概，但毕竟投标只需纸上谈兵。真刀真枪地上马建设，对于一个横跨住宅商业、兼收别墅高层的巨型楼盘来说，还是有太多内容需要细化：

　　比如建材采购，比如施工招标，比如案名品宣拟定……金钟云虽然职位还不到需要事事挂心的级别，但顶着个前期经理的名头，压力也不可避免地越来越大。

　　而在广告公司工作的李晟敏就像是跟他比着忙碌一样。向来早睡早起生活规律的人，也连着几天熬夜，数周周末加班。全负荷马不停蹄地工作，周身气压一日低过一日。

　　十一月末尾，一个阴霾湿冷的天。

　　午休。

　　金钟云在大厦四楼吃工作餐，远远看见难得来一回公共食堂的李晟敏正端着盘子找座位。

　　金钟云想起昨晚，自己加班到九点回家，对门房间还黑着灯。李晟敏十一点多才回来，关上门又不知开夜车到几点——连睡觉的功夫都没有，自然今天午饭更没时间准备。

　　金钟云招呼一声，叫李晟敏过来坐自己对面。

　　近来都忙，许久没聊天通气。金钟云久违地近身打量李晟敏，被他一脸倦容惊到：“嚯，您是白天挖了煤，还是夜里做了贼？”

　　“嗨…人生苦短累。”好在李晟敏的心情没被黑眼圈耽误，跟金钟云聊起天来还是风生水起。

　　“最近很忙啊？”

　　“彼此彼此吧？”

　　金钟云呵呵认同，挖了一勺饭：“你要是不忙，本来还想问问你意见。”

　　“家里的事？还需要我的意见？”所谓“家里”，李晟敏指的是他俩合租的那套房子。

　　“工作上的事儿就不能问了？”

　　“工作上的事儿？”李晟敏上下瞅瞅金钟云，“经验丰富的您老人家能跟我一个菜鸟打听啥？再说，我跟你的业务也不对口啊。”

　　“最近正好有对口的，你不知道？”金钟云没忘了李晟敏膜拜自已以前那个项目品宣的事儿。所以手头新项目上马，宣传方案招标期间，他一直想听听李晟敏的想法：“我们那块新南区的地广宣打包招标，你们公司不是也参加了吗？”

　　“是吗？”李晟敏意兴阑珊地答，似乎对此毫不知情。

　　“你都不知道啊？”

　　金钟云颇为失望，还想再说啥，偏巧对面李晟敏手机来了条新短信。

　　“天气预报。”李晟敏看完转述道，“今晚有小雨夹雪，明天早晨黄色霜冻预警。”

　　“那你明天别骑车了，肯定路滑。”金钟云说着说着忽然扼腕，“哎呀，明天我早晨不来公司，要去别的地方开会！”

　　“？？”见他如此顿足捶胸，李晟敏半天没纳过闷来。

　　“我不来这，你就没顺风车啦！”这么严重的后果都意识不到？金钟云结结实实弹了李晟敏脑门一记。

　　李晟敏捂着脑袋哭笑不得。

　　“>_<那我明天要不要请一天假干脆不来上班啊？！”

　　“我看行啊╮(╯▽╰)╭。”

　　还想再捏他脸蛋，但想起李晟敏不喜欢，又想起这是人多眼杂的公共食堂，金钟云才收手作罢。

 

　　冬雨缠绵，夹杂着小雪细细密密下了一夜。

　　第二天早上金钟云扒窗户看路况，当真是一层冰板封在地上。

　　气象台难得言中一回。

　　估摸着时间，送李晟敏到公司自己再折去开会也不是完全来不及。金钟云大发善心地想着，出了房间才发现李晟敏早已走了，没留学雷锋的机会给他。

　　路面结冰，开车人也不是不头疼。

　　从车库上地面的坡道角度稍大，金钟云油门没踩紧，差点倒滑下来。

　　开往会场，沿途大大小小交通事故目睹了无数。天冷路滑，行人司机都提心吊胆万倍地小心。所幸除了出地库那一秒有点丢人，金钟云倒是一路平安稳当。

　　是不是该谢谢金刚结保佑？

　　金钟云下车前，像弹李晟敏脑门似地弹了弹挂在旁边的那道蓝色祝福。

　　笑入眼底。

 

　　信枫把新南区项目案名、品宣设计打包招标，五家大广告公司竞争响应。今天是第一轮方案展示。为了彰显大气派，信枫在五星级酒店租了最好的会场。

　　为防剽窃，不同竞标公司之间的方案要绝对保密。每个公司有半小时的单独展示时间。金钟云和信枫其他几位项目总监，加上两位特邀专家，组成了这轮初选的评委阵容。

　　上午安排了三家公司。头两家都准备得不错，但一个多小时轮番轰炸下来，评委组的各位多少还是觉得沉闷疲惫了。

　　临近中午，大家脑子里都想着赶快听完第三家方案，好赶快休息吃饭。

　　所以第三家公司的材料送来，金钟云也只是意兴阑珊随便翻了两眼。

　　直到这家公司的标案主讲人站到台前：

　　“很荣幸代表公司为各位介绍我们这次的竞标方案。各位好，我是远途大观的策划专员——李晟敏。”

===========

_“要不是了解你，我真会误会之前的守口如瓶，都是为了这一刻故意让我惊艳。”_

_“但你还是了解我。”_

_“可是还不够多。”_


	15. Chapter 15

　　信枫南区项目的招标书送来远途大观广告公司当天，李晟敏就被主管带进了老板办公室。

　　远途大观是T城广告界的新生力量，头两年发展顺风顺水，所以近来已能跻身本城行业前十。设计团队够得上中上口碑。

　　虽然跟信枫地产楼上楼下做了两年多邻居，但远途大观一直没能在这个潜在大客户身上捞到什么好处。信枫这样的大房企，部署的都是全国战略。项目广宣多数都有长期合作的跨国大广告商打理，轮不到民营小公司觊觎。

　　T城是信枫的老牌市场。过去十年，大大小小的信枫楼盘早成了T城老百姓选房的标杆。太多惯性思维、太多既有印象捆绑在这块牌子上，让“创新”成了这次新南区地块开发上最大的难题。

　　信枫想把新项目一炮打响，更想做得本地化又不同凡响。于是放弃合作已久的广告商，砸重金在T城的广告圈里招标纳谏。

　　以新南区项目的体量、以信枫地产的实力，这个标的对任何一家广告公司都是名利双收的重大利好——亟待契机提升行内地位的远途大观自然也不会放过。

　　李晟敏毕业来远途大观做小策划，迄今不满五个月。在对公司意义如此重大的项目中，被主管点名推荐给老板、成为项目组主要成员，对他来说，绝对是凭空砸在头上的天大机遇。

　　所以，半个月的准备时间内，李晟敏废寝忘食地工作。

　　夜以继日。因为知道，这个跳板不仅是远途大观的，也会成为他李晟敏的。因为记得，金钟云曾对他说过——要抓住最好的机会。

 

　　而对这一切，金钟云是完全不知情的——直到现在对着整面墙的投影，看着一身西服革履的李晟敏站在台上侃侃而谈。

　　金钟云说不上这是一种什么感觉。

　　李晟敏平日总是一副户外运动范儿。今天是金钟云印象里第一次看他穿正装。

　　原来李晟敏配西装会是另一番端正明朗——干练得出人意表，正如他层次分明的讲解、利落大方的风度。

　　这样的李晟敏，是金钟云不熟悉，或者说，完全陌生的。

　　于是惊艳之外，心里泛起些许失落，不可名状。

　　——为什么会是失落呢？

　　金钟云凝睇着台上干练似陌生的李晟敏。

　　在家中门对门的距离，在这里却像是比横跨过整个内蒙草原还要更难触及的遥远。李晟敏展示着他未见过的面貌，全力以赴做着一件与他有关的工作，却偏偏刻意对他隐瞒。

　　以李晟敏的性格，不会演故意卖关子赚人眼球的桥段。所以，他是本来就没想过把这件事告诉自己、根本就不需要自己去关注他的，对吧？

　　金钟云发觉自己是在为此失落，不由得失神笑了。

　　认识李晟敏到现在，不过才四个月。

　　几时开始变得这样在意？

 

　　李晟敏展示完远途大观的方案，初选会的上半日程也便告结束。

　　午间休息。

　　金钟云撇下一众评审团老总，径自去追已随自己团队离场的李晟敏。

　　而李晟敏似乎也料道他会追来，走在大部队最后，故意落下同事们一段距离。

　　“晟敏。”

　　“金总。”

　　金钟云被他一句疏远称呼和一脸客套表情噎得够呛。

　　李晟敏却抓住这瞬间，使了个眼色给他。

　　正此时，有同事发现李晟敏掉队，折回来叫他。走近后却认出正跟晟敏谈话的是信枫高管，于是同事的语调变得话里有话起来：“哟，晟敏跟金总很熟？”

　　“哪里。我是无名小卒。”李晟敏拿出一张名片，双手递给金钟云，“以后还请金总多多关照。”

　　金钟云接了名片，丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

　　李晟敏显然是在故意隐瞒和他相识的事。

　　——可认识我又怎样？

　　金钟云揉着那张名片发愣。

　　远途大观一行人已在他目送中走远。

　　口袋里手机一震。

　　金钟云滑开屏幕看短信。

　　居然是刚离开的李晟敏发来一问：“晚上回家吃饭吗？”

　　这究竟葫芦里卖的什么药？

　　金钟云没辙地笑，答了一个字：“回。”

 

　　下午的日程结束，金钟云又回公司开会直到过了下班时间。

　　时近七点才离开写字楼。他婉拒了同事的聚餐邀请，独自开车回家。

　　一整天的阴冷打透了冬衣，寒气直浸进入皮肉里。

　　金钟云搓手呵着气打开家门。

　　餐厅桌上，摆着热腾腾两道好菜、两对碗筷。电饭锅里闷着喷香的米饭。还有人正在厨房里看火煲汤，等他回来。

　　瞬间错觉这画面就是自己十年漂泊对“家庭”这概念最温暖的设想。

　　但错觉终究是错觉。

　　听到门响，李晟敏从厨房探出头来。

　　金钟云哑然失笑，暗自为刚才一闪而过的奇怪想法摇头叹气。

　　只是路上一处停歇，碰巧结识一个与自己在某段旅程中同路的人。

　　终究这房子不是真正的家。

　　会一辈子为他等待的人，不该、也不会是李晟敏。

　　“稍等，马上就能开饭。”李晟敏打个招呼就又钻进厨房。

　　金钟云换了居家衣服也跟进去。

　　最宜冬日滋补的汤煲在小火上慢炖，香气四溢。一身浅色休闲衣衫的李晟敏围着灶台来回忙活，隔一会儿一开盖，很认真地一遍遍把漂在汤上的浮沫撇去。

　　白天职场上那个对他装作素不相识的李晟敏，也是金钟云素不相识的。眼前这个，才是他熟悉的万能小哥——没有西装笔挺的压抑，而是最轻松自然的生活状态——凭白让金钟云觉得踏实。

　　“为什么假装不认识我？”在他身后安静了一会儿，金钟云终于问道。

　　李晟敏很认真地看了他一眼，而后又转过去看汤锅，背对着他说：“你看到我同事今天的态度了。这个标的对我们公司很重要。你是信枫这次项目的决策人之一。我怕他们知道咱俩认识，叫我背地里找你讨好处。”

　　金钟云是工作上不徇私的人。若李晟敏真想凭关系套取夺标内幕，他绝对不会留情面。但，现在显然是在他担心之前，李晟敏就已先一步将界限划清。

　　被刻意疏远，金钟云心里更不是滋味。

　　似乎是知道他在想什么，李晟敏关了炉火补充说：“之前没问你意思，今天还在外面摆了你一道——是我错了，这顿当赔罪吧。”

　　隔手巾把汤煲端去餐厅桌上。

　　两菜一汤的万能小哥牌冬日爱心晚餐宣告完成。

　　——原来如此……

　　金钟云失笑。

　　——我的意思，他是懂的。

　　这样想来，李晟敏的意思，金钟云也懂了。

　　参与信枫投标却不提前跟他打招呼——李晟敏是不愿意金钟云给他的标案打友情分。

　　这个青年极有原则。

　　认识李晟敏越久，金钟云越这么觉得。

　　不想凭关系获得好处，不想靠情面换取支持。

　　只信自己的努力，只想证明自己的能力。

　　在这个世道，李晟敏正直得有点傻，傻得叫人喜欢。

　　金钟云喜欢这样的李晟敏。

　　暖融融的灯光下，两人对坐吃饭。

　　“既然要避嫌，那以后下刀子也别坐我的车去公司了吧。”扒着人家的赔罪饭菜，金钟云还不忘坏心眼揶揄。

　　“是啊，要避嫌。”李晟敏颇认同地大叹一声，又道，“所以招标结束前，你再也别想蹭我的饭了╭(╯^╰)╮。”

　　“〒▽〒……”

 

　　金钟云主观不想偏帮李晟敏，但挡不住潜意识里对远途大观的竞标方案青眼相加。

　　客观的说，细读一遍李晟敏的方案，就能发现它确实比另外四家都做得更细致、更独特。不媚和信枫以往的模式，也不流俗于大众。比起绚烂的辞藻、包装，李晟敏的方案更讲求心意和感情。但从市场可操作性上来讲，比起四家竞争对手，李晟敏的思路确实显得过于稚嫩了。

　　第一轮展示过后的一周，信枫地产内部组织了多次讨论会。

　　金钟云跟一众决策层交流后遗憾地发现，和他一样对李晟敏的方案抱有好感的同仁并不算多。

　　或许因为展示会那天，李晟敏出现在了一个最难引人注意的时段；或许因为这套方案在市场性上的欠缺；也或许因为远途大观这个新秀公司本就很难入得了泱泱大房企的眼。总之种种因素掺杂，几轮会议下来，支持李晟敏这套温情方案的人只是少数。

　　第一轮筛选后会淘汰两家公司。

　　金钟云不想看到踌躇满志的李晟敏在初选中就遭受打击。于是他认真研究、拆解了李晟敏的方案，在公司最后一次讨论会上，以更容易被房企人士接受的语言，尽自己最大努力向其他同事一再推荐李晟敏的观点。

　　但毕竟，明天的投票结果不是他能够左右。

　　这晚金钟云筋疲力尽地下班，也拿不准自己这样一番努力能为李晟敏多争取几分。

　　李晟敏不想让他帮手，可他还是暗中出了手。

　　回家的电梯里，金钟云都还在不自禁地傻笑自嘲。

　　——又没拿什么好处，却比拿了好处还卖力。这是欠了李晟敏什么…？

　　出了电梯拿钥匙准备开门，金钟云却发现家里大门居然没关严。

　　虚掩着一条缝隙的门内有灯光，很安静。想必回来的是李晟敏，不是贼。

　　——但李晟敏怎么回事儿？门都没关上。马虎得不像李晟敏。

　　这些想法都是一瞬间的脑内念头。实际上开门的惯性动作，比大脑运转的速度还要快许多。推门进屋，比一瞬间还要短暂。

　　金钟云的大脑还停留在“家里是不是进了贼”的阶段，眼睛却已看到客厅里两条原本紧密贴合的人影迅速分开——准确的说，是其中一个人，迅速把另一个人推开。

　　但金钟云还是清清楚楚地看到了。

　　一秒之前，这两个人还在拥抱亲吻。

　　李晟敏飞快地抹了抹嘴，惊慌望向呆在门口的金钟云，张口结舌半晌也发不出声音。

　　而被他推开老远的那人趔趄着扶墙站稳，回神看见金钟云，表情里的不爽远多过不安。

　　这身形高挑的男生面善得很。

　　是夏天时曾来借宿过两晚的那个，曺圭贤。

　　“嗯…我们…你…这位是……”李晟敏目光在金钟云和曺圭贤之间闪烁万遍，无论如何也组织不好语言。

　　“你学弟，我见过的。”直到金钟云开口，无波无澜的语气，似乎什么都不曾发生。

_===========_

_“我早说过，小哥有问题。”_

_“你他妈的给我滚。”_

_“￢_￢有本事你去卷李晟敏。”_


	16. Chapter 16

　　李晟敏很紧张。

　　虽然表面上他比什么时候都更平静。但实际上，在等待标案初选结果的这一周里，李晟敏每一天都寝食难安。

　　只要敲敲对面房门，就能得知信枫内部的最新风向，李晟敏知道。但不想为难金钟云，也不想放低自己，李晟敏一直都没这么做。

　　金钟云不再直接向他提起与标案有关的任何话题。但每天回家第一句问候、第一个表情，他都无疑是在以另一种方式向李晟敏传达着进展喜优。

　　默契，不需言语。

　　所以最近每次快到金钟云的回家时间，李晟敏都焦躁不已。

　　这是他工作以来第一个大项目，说不想成功就太虚伪了。

　　——哪怕只能扛过初选也好。

　　李晟敏很少患得患失。这样不自信也是第一次。

 

　　明天是首轮筛选出结果的日子。

　　左右等不到金钟云回来，李晟敏坐立不安。

　　门铃却不合时宜地响了。

　　“谁啊？”

　　除了月初收管理费的物业人员，这个家从来没人到访。寒冬冷夜，李晟敏想不出谁会在这个时间突袭。

　　一脸疑惑地开门，还没看清来人，李晟敏就被一个熊抱扑得倒退几步。才要反击，却听见那熟悉的少年声音。

　　“是我呀！！！”

　　“怎么你——”

　　李晟敏诧异的话才到嘴边，后半句已被曺圭贤的深吻吞噬。

　　一别数月，遥隔千里的想念。

　　再深切的拥抱，再炽烈的吻，似乎都不足以寥慰相思。

　　以吻封缄。

　　心跳狠撞着胸膛。

　　李晟敏来不及诧异曺圭贤怎么会凭空出现在此时此地。那铺天盖地的热情太狂烈，害得他也不由被感染。本能向四周抓寻救命稻草的手渐渐落下，失了反抗。

　　——他也是想念他的。

　　李晟敏半阖着眼，几乎也要毫无顾忌地就此沉沦。

　　偏偏耳畔捕捉到外间细碎的钥匙磕碰，余光瞥见未关紧的大门隐约闪动。

　　李晟敏下意识猛推曺圭贤，但已无法挽回金钟云的满目震惊。

　　“嗯…我们…你…这位是……”

　　“你学弟，我见过的。”

　　那话云淡风轻。　

　　金钟云以为自己的表情自然美好。

　　但李晟敏看到的，却是再难看不过的阴沉。

 

　　李晟敏是同性恋。

　　虽然最初难免纠结，但早在很多年前，他也就已经认了。

　　高中时，李晟敏就知道，自己一辈子也喜欢不上女生。

　　幸而儿女情长从来不是摩羯座的必须。接受自己特殊的性向，对李晟敏来说，就如同接受自己永远不会突破175的身高——都是天赋自然，人力难违。就算再不甘愿，慢慢地也就成了默认和习惯。

　　周围很多女生倾慕温文尔雅的李晟敏。但从来对这种话题缄默再三的他究竟喜欢哪类人，除了李晟敏自己之外，再没一人知道。

　　即使是在同龄人都憧憬爱情的懵懂年纪，李晟敏也从没试过去找寻同类。他更愿意把心思放在学习、放在工作上——毕竟能当饭吃的，不是爱情。

　　在认识曺圭贤之前，李晟敏没谈过、也没想过恋爱。

 

　　本科时，曺圭贤比李晟敏矮一级，同校不同院系。

　　那时，大三的李晟敏是学校户外运动协会元老。曺圭贤则是半路出家的大二新丁。

　　户外协会活动很多：骑行、徒步林林总总，学期中多是短途，寒暑假则会安排些远行。

　　李晟敏为人素来低调，在会里并不显眼。但他的资历和实力却是内部公认的，所以出行时通常都是走在队伍中后段，负责照顾新人。

　　曺圭贤是那年入会的新人里最麻烦的一个。

　　按理说国防生该有点运动神经。但偏偏大二的曺圭贤在这方面颇不开窍，户外自理能力更是差得还不如众多大一孩子。

　　李晟敏带了他一年。无论长途短途，抑或跋山涉水，曺圭贤总有本事把他拖累到掉队。

　　一年里，李晟敏总数落他这种能力还参加什么户外协会。

　　一年后，曺圭贤终于答道：因为你。

　　那时李晟敏还有一个学期就要本科毕业，每天复习考研，很少再去协会参加活动。曺圭贤怕再不说就再没机会，于是捡日不如撞日就傻乎乎地告了白。

　　原来，他两年前就在一次校园活动里发现了李晟敏。后来四处打听得知李晟敏除了打工就是参加户外运动，曺圭贤便也一门心思地挤进了户外协会。其实他不是户外爱好者，也不是真的没有运动细胞——他只是喜欢掉队时跟李晟敏单独相处的时间，只是喜欢被李晟敏教训、照顾的感觉。

　　通常性向正常的男生被另一个男生告白，不翻脸绝对不可能。而“不正常”的男生往往为了伪装“正常”，被告白时会翻脸得变本加厉。

　　李晟敏却平静得惊人。

　　他虽然不会主动公开自己的“不正常”，却也无意矫揉伪装“正常”。

　　听完曺圭贤的告白，李晟敏沉默片刻，只问，你怎么知道我不会揍你？

　　曺圭贤想了想，说，因为我早知道你和我一样。

　　——你怎么知道？

　　——看着你就知道。

　　——我怎么看不出？

　　曺圭贤笑了。

　　——你来也没看过吧。

　　那之后没多久，李晟敏就跟曺圭贤在一起了。

　　“被理解”不是必需品，却也是总该多少拥有一点的精神养分。

　　李晟敏一直以来将自己保护得太密不透风，以至于内心除去自我保护，只剩下最脆弱的孤独。

　　不得不说，曺圭贤是多年来第一个能多少懂得他一些的人。

　　他将李晟敏的心防敲开了一角。

　　决堤的寂寞也便只能靠他来解救。

　　与曺圭贤最初的感情，对李晟敏来说，更像是一种自我救赎。

 

　　平平淡淡，不知不觉，相处了两年多。

　　期间曺圭贤毕业去了地方部队，李晟敏也念完了硕士，留在T城打拼。

　　也许是他本来要求的就不多，偶尔打打电话聊聊近况就能心满意足。两地相隔的这一年，对李晟敏来说谈不上煎熬。甚至近来工作繁忙日复一日，他常会忘记跟曺圭贤约定好的通话时间。

　　所以李晟敏近来甚至有些怀疑。

　　是不是平淡太多、分开的太久，两个人注定要渐行渐远？

　　还是自己想得多了？

　　抑或是自己真的不懂爱恋？

　　天生缺乏对感情的激情和执着——李晟敏在这一点上，早就对曺圭贤甘拜下风。

 

　　曺圭贤对李晟敏的执着，像个孩子。

　　比如夏天时，他不放心李晟敏找不认识的人合租，所以明明没有休假却还是向首长软磨硬泡下了两天探亲，跑回T城只为确认李晟敏安好。

　　又比如这次，陪首长来T城开会，首长知道他是本地人于是特批了三小时给他回家看父母，曺圭贤却不声不响地径直跑来突袭李晟敏。

　　见到他，李晟敏当然意外又开心。

　　可偏偏横生枝节。

　　要是没有曺圭贤的莽撞，李晟敏也不会像现在这般尴尬，不知道怎么去面对金钟云。

　　曺圭贤只待了一会儿就不得不回去向首长报到。

　　李晟敏强撑着情绪送走他，反身锁好大门。

　　整套房子骤然间异常安静冷清。金钟云打从回来就一头扎进自己房里，紧闭着门。

　　夏天时曺圭贤来借宿，金钟云也是这样总关着自己。那时他跟李晟敏之间还相当陌生，不出面是觉得尴尬，不想被别人打扰，也不想打扰别人。

　　而今天……

　　李晟敏深深沉了口气。

　　即便是莫逆之交，恐怕也不能轻易接受自己这种性向。而李晟敏跟金钟云之间虽然已是不错的朋友，但离莫逆还是差着一段距离。眼下，金钟云却成了继曺圭贤之后第一个知道他秘密的人……

　　完全计划之外的“出柜”，打乱了原本的平衡。

　　现在该说什么？该做什么？

　　心绪混乱，李晟敏难以决断。

 

　　金钟云把自己关在屋里看文件，戴着耳机坐在电脑前。

　　他没有工作时听音乐的习惯，但现在却不得不靠这种办法屏蔽掉外界一切可能的声音，靠震耳欲聋的音乐找回宁静——虽然实际上，房间里本就很宁静，外面的两个人几乎再没发出任何声音。

　　平静不下来的，是金钟云自己。

　　他想不通。

　　金钟云不反对同性恋。毕竟自己曾经也有过那么一段，即便想反对也没有立场。而且正因为自己也有过经历，金钟云比普通人更理解这种看似离经叛道的感情，知道有些事情叫做不能自已。

　　他不该生气的。

　　个人隐私，就算李晟敏没有说过，也属正常。

　　可房间里的空气就是变得异常憋闷。

　　金钟云搞不懂，堵在自己胸口这一团消散不去的究竟是什么东西。

　　曺圭贤走后，对面的房门也闷闷地关了。

　　——李晟敏似乎不觉得该向他交代什么？

　　金钟云愈发憋闷得慌。

　　不顾寒冬冷夜，开窗透气。

　　外面不知何时纷飞起鹅毛大雪，社区路面上已经积叠了厚厚一层白。雪花随风飞进屋里，落在桌上化成一滴雪水。

　　金钟云凭窗而立，任由冷风犀利，吹打神魂。

 

　　接近午夜的时候，李晟敏从自己房间出来，客厅里冷得异常，对面的门缝下还有灯光。

　　李晟敏不确定这一切是否都跟自己有关。但既然金钟云也还没睡，那么他正好还能找他谈谈。

　　敲了好一会儿门，金钟云才把门打开。

　　他房间里冷得像室外，虽然窗户看上去是那么毫无异样地关着。

　　李晟敏有些心惊：“你屋里……这么冷？”

　　金钟云感冒似的吸吸鼻子，恍若无事地看着他：“有事？”

　　他的表情一如往常自然随和，只是浑身寒气和着冬雪的味道。李晟敏不确定自己是否有足够影响力让他变成这样，一时哑然忘了想说的话。

　　“有事？”金钟云又问。

　　“嗯……”李晟敏回过神来，支吾了一会儿终于说出自己思考整晚后唯一能想到的解决办法，“对不起……我可以搬走。”

　　金钟云愣了。　

　　整晚，他设想了一万种李晟敏可能的说辞，唯独没想到这句话。

　　“我知道，跟我这样的人住在一起很恶心。对不起，之前向你隐瞒了。”见他不说话，李晟敏继续道，“你嫌脏…我理解，我…对不起。今天他过来我事先也不知道，但我们绝对没在这里怎么样过。明天我就去找房子，会尽快搬走。对不起。”

　　李晟敏话说到最后，头已经低得不能再低。

　　坚持一份世俗不容的爱很难。

　　不容于世不是他的错，却要他承担后果。

　　金钟云不忍心。

　　虽然还搞不懂自己现在需要什么，但金钟云确定，自己最不需要的就是李晟敏道歉。

　　他不需要李晟敏这样小心翼翼。

　　“别走。”扯住李晟敏一只胳膊，才发觉自己手心凉得像冰，差点被对方的体温烫伤。金钟云不好意思地撤开手，赧然笑着想缓解这一整晚的尴尬：“搬什么家…！我有那么讨厌吗？”

　　“可是……”李晟敏眨了眨眼，半天没消化他转变的态度。

　　“你踏实住着吧。我不介意。”金钟云话锋一转，“但你得答应一件事。”

　　“什么事？”

　　金钟云又吸吸鼻子：“现在给我煮个姜丝可乐╮(^﹃^）╭”

 

===========

_“如果不是我，你会这样道歉吗？”_

_“如果不是我，你会这样挽留吗？”_


	17. Chapter 17

　　许是身体底子好，也或许是李晟敏的姜丝可乐真的很及时，总之受了半夜凉的金钟云没什么大碍，第二天仍旧按时起床上班。

　　一夜风雪，T城披上了今冬第一场银装素裹。倒也应了这一天的农历，二十四节气之大雪。

　　市政从后半夜就开始融雪通路，但早高峰人流车流拥挤，仍旧避免不了泥泞湿滑。

　　路况欠佳，金钟云小心翼翼地开车。

　　手旁，蓝色的金刚结轻飘摆荡，仍是福佑，却蓦然灵犀黯淡。

　　李晟敏的私事，金钟云控制自己尽量不多想。连李晟敏这个人，他也尽量不去想。可有些事却如影随形，想逃避都逃避不开。

　　金钟云到公司，第一项工作就是去大会议室投票，决定南区广告标案的第一轮入围名单。

　　五家公司的名字排印在一张小卡上。信枫高层和直接负责这楼盘的项目组，十余人围坐桌边，一人一卡，在合意的三家公司名下挑勾，不记名投票。

　　金钟云的笔尖在“远途大观”四个字旁边犹疑地转了好几个圈。

　　这四个字在他眼里几乎就等同“李晟敏”。而一旦不可避免地想到李晟敏，金钟云脑子里就怎么也挥散不开昨晚那个不该被他看到的拥吻画面。

　　原本很确定会投出的一票，此刻却似如鲠在喉，不想落笔。

　　等待唱票期间，金钟云的脑子彻底跑了题。

　　时至今日，才总算明白了李晟敏的戒指和那些电话粥的意义。

　　几个月来每次问起，他的回答都是一样的但笑不语。金钟云一直以为李晟敏是脸皮薄。毕竟彼此没熟到无话不谈的地步。那人那样寡言的性格，不想跟他谈太多私事也属正常。

　　李晟敏从没否认过正在恋爱。

　　可量金钟云也无论如何不会想到，自己一直拿来打趣李晟敏的“女朋友”，压根就不是什么“仪琳小师妹”，而是他当兵在外的师弟。

　　含糊其辞，是李晟敏不想骗他，是他自己曲解了个中含义。

　　到底该怪谁呢？

　　李晟敏提出要搬走，他措手不及。只知道无论如何要挽留李晟敏。可挽留住了，却又觉得空虚。不知道这样的挽留，归根结底是出于怎样的心态。

　　金钟云心头乱乱一把，毫无头绪。

　　掌声响起，把他拉回现实。

　　计票结果有了。

　　五家公司的名字按得票数从高到低排列在屏幕上。

　　李晟敏的远途大观惊险出线，排在第三名，与被淘汰的第四名公司仅有一票之差。

　　金钟云暗自松了口气。

　　庆幸自己那一票终究还是投了，没让无关情绪辜负了李晟敏的努力。

　　（恭喜。）

　　简短两字打在短信里，金钟云相信已足够让李晟敏明白。

　　不多会儿，李晟敏的回信就来了。

　　（感谢。对不起。）

　　“感谢”是他看懂了那句“恭喜”。而“对不起”呢？

　　又是一句让人伤感的，对不起。

 

 

　　傍晚的时候，曺圭贤又跑来找李晟敏。

　　昨天被金钟云撞破好事，他忐忑了足足一个日夜。倒不是他怕金钟云什么，只是他太知道李晟敏的薄脸皮。自己给他惹了这样的麻烦，没被直接拉黑已经算是李晟敏客气。

　　原本满心满意策划的惊喜，却适得其反惹怒了李晟敏。偷鸡不成蚀把米——曺圭贤也委屈。怎奈毕竟是始作俑者，他只能一再主动承认错误，求组织宽大处理。

　　李晟敏确实在生曺圭贤的气。有史以来第一次整天不回他电话短信，见了面也一个好脸色不给。

　　曺圭贤跟着他，从公司一路认错到家，又博同情、又眼泪攻势，好说歹说，才终于说得李晟敏勉强同意放他进屋，而附带要求是他必须在金钟云回来之前消失。

　　“我明天就又要走了，下次回来不知何年何月。o(>﹏<)o哥，你就真的这么狠心么？”

　　“再废话现在就滚。”

　　卖萌未遂。

　　曺圭贤不敢再得寸进尺。毕竟这次踩到的是李晟敏的底线，不是能闹着玩的事儿。而且看着李晟敏回家后这一通沉默的忙活，曺圭贤就知道，他并不是真的记恨自己。

　　李晟敏下班进门就一直在包饺子。

　　一个人和面、剁馅儿、擀皮儿，流水线一样准备着这一餐曺圭贤最爱的美食。

　　虽然李晟敏坚持说他包饺子是因为“大雪”俗例。但曺圭贤很有自信，这顿饺子，李晟敏就是为了他。

　　见李晟敏不想跟他说话，也嫌他插手帮倒忙，曺圭贤很有自知之明，美滋滋地表示自己不会再添乱，申请去屋里玩电脑。

　　李晟敏不置可否。

　　曺圭贤就当他同意了，一蹦一跳跑出厨房。

　　李晟敏有两部电脑：公司分配的笔记本每天上下班背着，为了运行CAD等大软件自己组装的台式机则放在卧室里。

　　网游达人曺圭贤没理由朝小笔记本下手。

　　启动台式机，打开光纤网，连李晟敏的开机密码他都烂熟于心。摩拳擦掌打怪的架势都拉开了，系统启动完桌面一亮，曺圭贤的脸却僵了。

　　李晟敏的电脑桌面是一张照片。

　　朝霞晕染了整个天地，草原湖泊金波粼粼。逆光中，一个男人低头点烟的侧影伫立在画面偏左的位置——镜头感情恰到好处，气吞山河地壮阔，又寥落伤感。

　　曺圭贤被这朝阳刺痛了眼。

　　李晟敏一向不花心思布置桌面，多数时候都是系统默认图案，偶尔才用一两张他自己爱不释手的摄影作品。曺圭贤仍记得，那年他把李晟敏的电脑桌面换成他俩戴着戒指的手部特写，被李晟敏痛批一顿，当即删除。

　　可现在，虽然照片中人的脸部细节被光影遮蔽，但轮廓已足够清晰。

　　是金钟云。

　　曺圭贤第一眼就认得。

　　右键，属性，查找图片位置。

　　曺圭贤找到李晟敏电脑里保存这张照片的文件夹，几千张旅行照片一览无余。

　　查看日期，是两个月前的十一期间。

　　连续五天的汽车旅途，单独和金钟云的旅行——曺圭贤完全没听李晟敏提起过。而他还一直傻乎乎以为那段时间李晟敏是跟哪个驴友结伴骑行去了山西。

　　李晟敏和金钟云之间发生过什么？

　　这俩人几时变得熟稔？又究竟有多亲密？

　　昨晚金钟云为什么脸色那么难看？

　　今天李晟敏又为什么对他如此冷淡？

　　一切答案似乎都呼之欲出，却又无凭无据。

　　曺圭贤慌了。

　　逃避似地匆忙点关机键，让那些画面从自己眼前消失。

　　李晟敏毫不知情地仍在厨房里忙活。

　　曺圭贤的自信心却忽然被抽离得干干净净。

　　这顿饺子，也许，真的与他无关。

 

===========

_“哥，戴着我的戒指，只能给我包饺子。”_

_“包饺子不能戴戒指。”_


	18. Chapter 18

　　李晟敏包了两馅饺子。

　　一种是曺圭贤爱吃的牛肉白菜，另一种是三鲜虾仁。

　　金钟云是南方口味，清淡些的馅儿李晟敏觉得他应该喜欢。当然他也有点拿不准，家乡冬天远没北方这么寒冷的南方人，是不是也会很想下雪的日子晚上回到家里，能吃上一顿热腾腾的饺子。

　　曺圭贤再回到厨房时，第一拨饺子已经下锅。

　　“哥你最好了。”他高兴起来还是像个孩子，“包这么多，够我吃到过年↖(^ω^)↗”

　　李晟敏闷头煮饺子：“不都是你的。”

　　“就都是我的╭(╯^╰)╮！”曺圭贤肯定又坚决，从背后抱住李晟敏撒娇，“饺子都是我的。你也都是我的。没有别人的。”

　　李晟敏却不等他说完，就挣开了彼此距离：“会被看见。”

　　“已经被看见了，还怕多看一次？！”曺圭贤不依不饶。

　　李晟敏瞪他一眼。

　　曺圭贤似乎永远无法体会他昨晚向别人道歉时的卑微心情。

　　想做普通人，却逃不开不普通的命运，一直以来在夹缝里左右碰壁——李晟敏的自卑隐藏得很深，过去和现在的曺圭贤都不懂。

　　曺圭贤从来不会因为自己是同性恋而自卑。

　　坦然得那样自然而然，让李晟敏理解不能，却也嫉妒不已。

　　当初，曺圭贤说，他们是一样的，于是李晟敏答应了和他在一起。可两年多来，李晟敏越发觉得，他们哪里都不一样。唯一的一样，或许就是都不会爱上女人。

　　但曺圭贤对他的执着却从来没有变过。

　　有点幼稚，有点自我，也有点奋不顾身。

　　这很多个“有点”集合在一起，让李晟敏无论如何动摇，也还是放不下他。

　　就像现在。

　　看到他被自己凶得满眼委屈，李晟敏也心疼。

　　“饺子熟了，趁热吃吧。”

　　他满怀心意地来看自己，也是想让自己开心，不希望惹麻烦的。事情发展到这个地步，并非能简单归结于谁的责任。

　　自己也不无辜。

　　李晟敏内疚起来，就再也不忍心对曺圭贤严厉。

　　原本不想留他吃饭，只准备饺子煮好就都打包，让他快点带着回去，别又撞上金钟云。可现在，眼看差不多该到了金钟云回家的时间，曺圭贤还美美地大快朵颐，李晟敏却不舍得轰人。

　　曺圭贤在餐厅里吃着。

　　李晟敏在厨房里继续忙活。

　　他耐心把多煮出的饺子一个个翻腾晾凉，再足足塞满了两个超大号饭盒。

　　“这些给你带回去。”

　　“〒3〒…”

　　嘴里饺子满满的，心里感动满满的。

　　这么好的李晟敏是他的。

　　以后，也一定一定，只能是他曺圭贤的。

　　但甜蜜的情话没机会说出口。

　　因为就在这时，金钟云回来了。

 

　　又一次三人碰面，又一次互相都沉默迟疑了一瞬间。

　　金钟云手里提着外卖快餐，头上肩上还沾着零星雪花。

　　他确实没想到曺圭贤会又在这里，也没想到，自己会又打扰了人家难得的温馨甜蜜。

　　他以为反反复复说着“对不起”的李晟敏该在昨天的事后变得小心翼翼。

　　但此刻转念一想，金钟云你他妈谁呀？人家两情相悦，凭什么为你小心翼翼？

　　“嗯…你们继续…”金钟云无所适从地打完招呼，就往自己房间走。

　　“哎，过来一起吃饺子吧！”

　　在李晟敏开口前，曺圭贤抢先一步热情招呼道。

　　在金钟云提出异议前，曺圭贤已经把他拉来桌边，按进椅子里。

　　“这是晟敏给我包的饺子^^！”“晟敏”和“给我”两个词，曺圭贤念得格外用力，“今天这么冷，请你吃啊！你是我们的VIP！”

　　金钟云想不出曺圭贤为什么忽然对他热情，倒是听出了他话中带刺，莫名其妙地不知该作何回应。

　　“V什么IP，你是哪门子主人？！”李晟敏差点被曺圭贤突然没礼貌的举动噎死，有点后悔刚才没把这家伙扫地出门。

　　金钟云干巴巴笑着在尴尬中退场。

　　李晟敏想解释点什么，却被曺圭贤绊住。

　　“哥，你这次买的醋真酸>x<。”

　　“笨蛋，谁让你蘸那么多！”

　　……

 

　　第二天中午。

　　金钟云在自己办公室，吃着饭盒里的饺子。

　　三鲜虾仁馅儿，鲜香清淡，很对他口味。只可惜干放了一夜，刚刚又遭受微波炉加热，大不如才出锅的口感。

　　这是李晟敏包的饺子。

　　昨晚曺圭贤要赶夜车回部队，没呆多久就走了——这一走，倒是短时间内真的不会再回来。

　　曺圭贤走后，李晟敏很不好意思地敲开了金钟云的门：

　　“其实……你要不要吃点饺子？”

　　“不用，别客气。”

　　外卖快餐已经下肚，这会儿的金钟云，生理和心理上都没甚胃口。

　　“你别误会，不是他剩下的。”李晟敏赶忙解释，“我单独给你包的三鲜虾仁馅，还没煮。”

　　金钟云印象里，李晟敏不是诚惶诚恐谨小慎微的人。但眼前的李晟敏，分明是紧张担忧，甚至是有些卑微胆怯的。

　　金钟云不觉得自己的态度有足够影响力让他这样在乎。

　　——这种惶恐，是被迫隐藏自我、自尊被折磨太久后，最本能的不安吧？

　　因为太害怕被人以异样眼光对待，太害怕被离弃。所以无论什么都要做到最好，无论在哪方面都想证明自己。

　　——李晟敏心里究竟埋藏了多少不自信？

　　金钟云忽然发觉，眼前的人远没有外表表现得那么爽朗坚强。

　　“不，你别误会。我是真的不饿了。”面对这样的李晟敏，金钟云不管有多介意他跟曺圭贤的关系，也还是没忍心再给他难堪，“不如，煮出来我明天当午饭吧？”

　　“你要带吗？？”李晟敏眼里有些雀跃，有些惊喜。

　　金钟云赶紧点头。

　　——怎么会如此喜欢看李晟敏那种单纯快乐的表情？尤其那一刻，那么喜欢，他再一次露出笑容，是因为自己。

　　于是即使第二天饭盒里的饺子味道大打折扣，也还是很美味。

　　这是李晟敏煮的饺子。

　　金钟云恍惚尝到了让他感动的味道。忽然很渴望一个会为他做饭、为他等待、为他留灯，更会因为他而开心的人。

　　——谁才是那个人？

　　正这会儿，手机亮起来。

　　朴正洙发来一条短信：（今晚我老婆请您吃饭，可赏脸？）

　　金钟云赶紧回一条过去：（嫂子请客，小弟岂敢怠慢。）

 

　　朴正洙的老婆叫姜素拉，比金钟云还小几岁。

　　姜素拉生在高干世家。爷爷奶奶姥姥姥爷都是老干部，父母更都是在位的T城处局级人物。所以她年纪轻轻、学历平平也能不费吹灰之力地进T城规划局工作，人前人后享受着“特殊”待遇。

　　前面说过，朴正洙家是标准的城市工薪。

　　悬殊的家庭背景，让这段办公室恋情从一开始就免不了被人说三道四。

　　连金钟云都曾怀疑过朴正洙追求姜素拉的动机。尽管他比谁都知道朴正洙好胜，绝对不是甘心吃软饭的主儿。

　　和姜素拉熟起来，是最近这一个多月的事。

　　那两口子装修婚房。金钟云介绍了相熟的设计师和装修公司，从采买建材到现场监工，陪他们忙活了小两个月。

　　接触多了，金钟云才发觉这位“小嫂子”很是直爽。虽然偶尔小姐脾气难免，但大体性格是不赖的，对得起朴正洙的眼光。

　　最近他们的新家装修即将完工。姜素拉说什么都要请金钟云吃饭以表谢意。于是便有了今晚这顿，吃货最爱的工薪大排档里，金钟云坐在那两口子对面，桌子当中架着偌大一条烤羊腿。

　　仨人杯来盏去，喝啤酒侃大山。聊完朴正洙姜素拉的婚事筹备，又聊到金钟云的单身问题。

　　“你嫂子人面儿广。好好求她，肯定给你介绍个白富美。”朴正洙搂着老婆，大言不惭地吹嘘。

　　“唉，白富美不白富美的没意思。”姜素拉鄙视他一记，“我看俩人合适最重要。”

　　“嫂子说得对。”金钟云很会站队。

　　“你的理想型啥样？不介意就说给我听听。”倒是经朴正洙提醒，姜素拉忽然燃起了保媒拉纤的热情。金钟云事业人品都不错，撮合给她哪个闺蜜没准真会是一段好姻缘。

　　“我啊…？”金钟云颇认真地思考起自己的理想型：有自己的事业、独立的性格和上进心，家务万能、烧一手好菜，不用太美太瘦，有点小肉有点可爱，有时候会让自己忍不住想捏捏他的脸最好…想着想着，金钟云心里咯噔一下，使劲拨浪拨浪脑袋，漂浮着李晟敏粉脸的肥皂泡才噗地一声在头顶破掉。

　　姜素拉还伸长脖子等他答话。

　　微醺的金钟云忽然心里乱得很，避开那两口子的目光，低头讪讪道：“没啥理想型，普普通通就挺好。”

　　“啊，他脸红了？！”姜素拉以为自己眼花，万分惊诧地向老公求证。

　　朴正洙也看到了金钟云突然红透的脸：“你小子，不会已经有目标了吧！？”

　　“别废话！”金钟云急急撇清，“我这还等着嫂子给介绍呢！”

　　“嚯，这么说你可算开窍啦？！”朴正洙意外不已，“你同意去相亲？”

　　“我这终身大事就全托付给嫂子了！”金钟云赶紧敬姜素拉一杯，好歹把这话题糊弄了过去。

　　……

　　姜素拉是真仗义。

　　不仅仗义，还特有效率。

　　第二天中午不到，她就电给金钟云一个名字和一串手机号码：“是我的大学学姐！在中学当老师，人不错的。你要主动约人家啊！”

　　当时金钟云正在审查入围品宣竞标第二轮的几家公司送来的细化方案。

　　左手捏着抄有相亲对象联系方式的便条，右手翻来覆去在远途大观署有李晟敏名字的几页报告书间摩挲。

　　究竟，是该有个属于他的人。

　　于是拨通姜素拉给的号码，和那个女生认真约定了见面时间和地点。

　　挂了电话，金钟云整个人陷进椅背里。

　　已经这个年纪了，不该，有的没的再想太多。

 

===========

_“没相过亲的人生是不完整的。”_

_“为了结婚而结婚的人生，就完整吗？”_


	19. Chapter 19

　　周日晚上，金钟云与姜素拉介绍的女生第一次见面。

　　地点是T城老租界里一间颇有口碑的西餐厅。

　　红烛飘摇，背景爵士音乐慵懒，两相对坐，标准的相亲画面。

　　对方不愧为人师表，文静端谨、谈吐得体，只是初次见面有些腼腆寡言。

　　金钟云也不是多么外向的人，但毕竟社会上打滚了这些年，自有一套与陌生人交际的饭桌心得。

　　不刻意地找些话题聊天。一顿饭下来，气氛虽然不温不火，倒也没有尴尬冷场。

　　姜素拉年纪小，她的学姐岁数也大不到哪儿去，攀谈起来才知道比金钟云还小一岁多。

　　女生身高样貌不很出挑，但配金钟云是够格的。她也不是本地人，大学毕业只身留在T城，教师工作稳定优厚。虽然没有金钟云那样金字招牌的名校出身，但硕士学历、在职读博，这女孩的学识见地也不是一般水准。

　　——从相亲的角度讲，姜素拉这条红线实在牵得再恰当不过。这确实是个各方面都适合金钟云的女人。

　　然而在相亲这件事上，主观感情从来很难被客观条件影响。尤其，金钟云还是最感性不过的处女座男人。

　　与这女生，或许能成为不错的朋友。

　　但若作为妻子……金钟云整晚唯一的感觉，就是没有感觉。

 

　　第二天上班，不到中午姜素拉的电话就追了来。

　　（怎么样？感觉行吗？）

　　“嗯……”金钟云迟疑了片刻，答道，“还行吧。”

　　还行吧，是介于好坏之间的婉转评价。无好感，也无恶感。直白地说，就是无感。

　　不过考虑到对方是姜素拉的闺蜜，牵扯着这位小嫂子的面子，金钟云忙又补上一句：“人不错，挺好的。”也是中肯的实话。

　　（你觉得挺好？）但姜素拉显然误会了他的意思，（那就主动点！再约人家！）

　　如果提这建议的是好哥们，金钟云能毫不脸红地直言拒绝。但现在电话那边是好哥们的老婆。金钟云实在没好意思说个不字。

　　稀里糊涂答应了再约那女生见面。

　　挂了电话，金钟云自己也忍不住摇头笑起来。

　　在越来越多的事上，左右你选择的重要砝码变成了人情世故，而不再是真心。

　　——能一辈子只跟随自己意愿的人有几个？

　　这样的转变，叫世故，也叫成熟。

　　换个角度审视，再见一次也不是什么坏事。

　　奔三的男人早过了相信“一见钟情”的年纪，更不会觉得浪漫爱情能发生在相亲里。一面之缘就对人妄作判断，不是金钟云的风格。

　　他现在这个年纪，所需要的感情更应该来自于积淀。要能细水长流，能平平淡淡，才可能经得起一辈子的厮守消磨。

　　轰轰烈烈的爱已经离他太远。

　　是该多给自己些机会，脚踏实地，再见一面。

 

　　时至年底，金钟云各种年终总结报告报表写不到头。当老师的对方也临近期末，加班加课地挪不出时间。

　　于是第二次见面拖延了很久。

　　终于找到彼此相合的时间，已经是两周之后，圣诞节前夕。

　　这两周里，为了约时间，两人没少电话短信联系。再见面时，彼此已不像上次那样陌生。

　　节日中的T城夜晚，繁华若锦。

　　两人吃完饭，看了场近三小时的好莱坞大片，从影院出来时已经深更夜半。

　　金钟云的车停在较远的地方。两人不得不从繁华商圈，步行往静谧街巷。

　　沿途灯火依旧，只是人潮零落。

　　碎琐小雪在夜空中飘荡。

　　金钟云默默走在外侧阻隔车流，双手插在大衣口袋里，若有所思。

　　走在里侧的女孩扬起脸，偷偷看他。

　　这是个不错的男人。两次见面，彼此已经聊了许多。她并没抱着多少期望来相亲，却遇到一个远超期望的人，是不是也可以叫做缘分？

　　只是两次见面，她依然猜不透他到底是怎么想。这个男人处处得体，却又似乎时时心不在焉。可如果他觉得她不好，又为什么要主动再约见这一次？

　　“你喜欢冬天吗？”沉默太久未免尴尬，她不甚自然地尝试打开话题。

　　“嗯？”金钟云魂游太久，有些回不过神儿，愣了愣才诚实木讷地答道，“是啊，我喜欢雪。”

　　光影阑珊处，她的脸蓦地红了——她的名字，单字一个“雪”。他的回答没有深意，她当然知道。但所谓“说者无意，听者有心”，她确实一时有些雀跃，一些受宠若惊。

　　“你……不好意思，能不能等我一下？”

　　她还在暗自懊恼这份自作多情，他却忽然停了脚步向她告罪，而后跑向街对面一间尚未打烊的粥品小店。

　　不多会儿，他回来了，提着两个袋子，脸上挂着隐隐笑容。

　　“这是……”

　　“红豆粥。”他尴尬笑着，递了其中一袋给她，“也给你买了。”

　　她接过他递来的袋子，又忍不住看了看被他下意识藏到身后的另一袋。

　　——“也”给你买了。

　　那么，那一碗，原本是属于谁？

 

　　金钟云到家的时候，已经过了午夜十二点。

　　李晟敏房间仍有灯光。看来他仍是近日通常的加班状态，没有睡。

　　轻敲他房门两下，没一会儿门就开了。

　　“你回来了^____^？”

　　虽然笑着，李晟敏脸色却很黯淡。习惯生活规律的人受不了熬夜。他这一脸憔悴，跟近来连续开夜车搞方案脱不了干系。

　　“嗯，就知道你还在熬夜。”金钟云说着，把手里的袋子举高了点，“红豆粥当夜宵，可喜欢？”

　　“可比咖啡好。”

　　李晟敏接过那袋子，有些受宠若惊的暖。

　　他中意甜腻的食物，合住这么久金钟云自然是知道的。但能在他这样疲惫无助的时候，带回一碗众多甜食中他最中意的红豆粥——这样的金钟云，越来越令李晟敏抗拒不了地感觉温暖。

　　外套还没来得及脱掉，金钟云身上仍带着室外寒气。

　　李晟敏拿粥去厨房加热，与他错身，敏感地闻见一股淡淡的女香味道。

　　原来……是去约会了。

　　“约会中还打包外卖，合适吗？”

　　“我我…你怎么知道我去约会了？！”

　　你一言我一语，话音落地，两个人都噎住了：李晟敏因为自己莫名酸溜溜的语气，金钟云因为自己突然心虚磕磕巴巴的回答。

　　“我…我瞎说的。”李晟敏一头扎进厨房，把红豆粥倒入微波炉容器，脸也不敢回，“这…好大一碗，一个人吃太浪费了——你喝吗？”

　　“我…喝。”金钟云支吾答道。

　　红豆粥在微波炉里缓慢地一圈圈旋转，单调的嗡嗡声充满整套房子。

　　一分半钟的长度，两个人彼此静默。

　　李晟敏背对厨房门站着，预备出两只盛粥的碗，搁在水龙头底下刷个没完。

　　金钟云驻足厨房门外，莫名局促，手都不知该放在何处。

　　——只能到这里，不能再进一步。

　　金钟云看着李晟敏的背影，一再克制想走近他、触碰他的念头。

　　在知道李晟敏和曺圭贤的关系之前，他从来没有过这样的负担——就像在大草原上的每一天，他可以随时起意扯李晟敏脸颊，可以抬手就把李晟敏肩膀搂进自己怀里。

　　可现在不行。

　　李晟敏会尴尬，自己也再做不到坦然。

　　金钟云有些惧怕这样的变化。

　　“李晟敏”就像一个如影随形的魔咒，从家里到公司，这段时间以来，无时无刻不困扰他。

　　不想被“李晟敏”影响工作中的判断，所以远途大观入围决选的方案他刻意不细看，也不再像初选时那样推荐给同僚研究。

　　不想在被问“理想型”时脑子里再出现李晟敏的形象，于是去相亲约会，与并不心仪的女人见面。

　　然而走在相亲对象身边，他却又一再挂念李晟敏近来经常熬夜，李晟敏似乎压力很大精神不好，自己不能在工作上徇私帮他，那么还能做什么才能让李晟敏开心起来？

　　在不应该的时候，不应该地牵念着如何让一个不应该的人开心。

　　买红豆粥的举动是未经思考的。

　　甚至最初金钟云本能地只向老板要了一碗。付钱时才开始考虑这样的行为究竟是有多不合乎逻辑，有多么不寻常。于是又追加一碗，不只是要向被他抛在街边的相亲对象表达歉意，潜意识里也是想证明——李晟敏并非占据了他整个一颗心。

　　“叮”地一声尖锐，一分半钟走完。

　　连微波炉乏味的嗡嗡声也寂静了。

　　金钟云打了个寒颤。

　　——李晟敏不能占据他的心。

　　“要在餐桌还是沙发那儿喝？”金钟云还没缓过神来，李晟敏已经分盛了两碗红豆粥，端来他眼前。

　　“我……”

　　李晟敏的注意力集中在烫手的瓷碗上。

　　金钟云的目光却凝在李晟敏脸上。

　　见他支支吾吾堵着门不让路，李晟敏纳闷地抬起头来：“嗯？”

　　“我…我回房喝。”金钟云说着夺过一只碗，“你喝完早点休息。”

　　“那……好，你也是^^。”

　　目送金钟云回房，听见他房门落锁。

　　低头看看仍旧烫手的、自己这碗红豆粥。

　　李晟敏笑容褪去。

　　迷雾般的错杂，在眼中晕染。

 

===========

_“听你嫂子说相亲挺顺利，你看上人家了？”_

_“没有，哪有。”_

_“没看上人家，你送红豆粥？！”_


	20. Chapter 20

　　红豆粥很甜，和李晟敏近来的心情正相反。

　　自从他和曺圭贤的关系被发现后，金钟云很少再和他一起吃饭，也不再像以前那样爱找他聊天了。即使金钟云嘴上说不介意，李晟敏也从他的行动里感觉到了疏远。

　　很多东西变了。

　　金钟云是有些避忌他的。

　　李晟敏笑得苦涩。

　　自己这样的人，无论表面伪装得再怎么好，内里也到底是个不容于世的异类。一旦揭开伪装，注定要被人嫌恶。

　　而金钟云的反应……还算客气。

　　李晟敏回房时，对门已经关了灯。

　　万籁俱寂，只剩自己屋里电脑风扇运转的噪音。

　　手机躺在床上，间或明暗闪烁。

　　走过去解锁看看，依然，都是曺圭贤。

　　才刚出去喝碗粥的功夫，就一连发来四五条短信。

　　自打这次回部队，半个月来，曺圭贤几乎每天都是这样，电话、短信纠缠不断。

　　李晟敏搞不懂他怎么忽然之间变得这样黏人：每天都要问他过得好不好，每小时都要问他跟谁在一起是不是开心，甚至“早安、晚安”这样的简单问候也能翻来覆去发上好几遍。

　　开始时，李晟敏还一条一条耐心回复。可几天下来，连篇累牍重复无意义的闲聊，任谁也都会不耐烦。

　　曺圭贤问他：过得好不好？

　　李晟敏总是回：好。

　　其实他一点都不好，近来没有一天心情好。

　　可就算抱怨说“不好”又能怎样？曺圭贤远在千里之外，不懂他的工作，不懂他的生活。这一团乱麻、连李晟敏自己都梳理不清的坏心情，他又怎么能懂？

　　除了空洞的劝慰安抚，曺圭贤并不能够真正帮到什么。而李晟敏最不需要的，就是被当做弱者来关心。

　　翻翻那几条信息，尽是“睡了吗？”、“晚安”、“想你”这样每晚千篇一律的肉麻内容。

　　李晟敏正心烦。

　　索性一条也没回，直接关机。

 

　　重坐回电脑前，晃动鼠标让待机中的屏幕再度亮起。

　　系统工作栏上超负荷地躺着CorelDRAW、Illustrator、Photoshop和3DMAX。此外还有一个PowerPoint界面正在前台运行。

　　李晟敏正在第三遍重写投标项目的细化方案——半个月内的第三遍。

　　送去参加初选的方案有很多不足，李晟敏也知道，自己公司第一轮没被刷掉多少有些侥幸。但既然挺过了初选，也就无法再满足于此。从老板到总监，远途大观上下如今都对决选胜出抱着势在必得的预期。

　　——准备决选的所有压力，都抗在李晟敏一个人肩上。

　　其实远途大观这次的标案项目组成员不下十人，从策划、设计到营销，个个都是部门精英。这是个临时项目组，组长是公司的策划总监，既是李晟敏日常工作的顶头上司，也是引荐李晟敏进组的人。初选筹备时，他就对李晟敏的意见格外重视；成功进入决选，他更干脆把重点工作都交给了李晟敏负责。

　　信枫标案是个大项目，无论对谁都是一笔资本。项目组从策划部网罗来的四个人，除了李晟敏，都是有三年以上执业经验的“资深策划师”。大家说是通力合作，但其实暗地里彼此也在为争表现较劲。

　　人人都有来头。唯独李晟敏最无资历，却一再受到器重。遭到同僚倾轧孤立，也就成了他无法避免的困局。有总监在场，成员间协作还算顺利。可实际上，这些人随便哪个都比李晟敏至少高一个职级，谁也不会真正服从他意见、听他调遣。

　　两个星期以来，优化竞标方案，几乎就是李晟敏一个人在进行。

　　——如果事情只是这样，李晟敏咬咬牙，还可以忍。

　　今早刚到公司，他跟项目组总监就被老板叫进办公室痛骂一顿。第二版细化方案又被毙掉了。没有伤筋动骨的大毛病，但老板就是不满意，要他们再重来一次。李晟敏想据理力争，却被总监拦了下来。

　　从老板办公室出来，总监拉李晟敏进了他办公室。

　　“这版方案做的不错，我看过了。比之前几版都好。”

　　“可还是被毙了。”熬了几个通宵的李晟敏有些心力交瘁地苦笑。

　　“在方案上你尽力了，我知道，你表现不错。”总监安抚他一番，而后话锋一转，“但我向老板推荐你，不只是因为你能在方案上出力。老板不满意，也跟这个有关——你更有价值的一面，还没投入到这个项目里来。”

　　更有价值的一面？李晟敏不懂了：“我还应该做什么？”

　　“呵，我就当你是入行太浅真的不懂。”总监似笑非笑地答道，“楼盘广告策划这东西本来就没太多新意。如果说初选还是在筛方案，到了决选，更多的就是拼公关了。”

　　“这……”

　　“你知道另外两家公司最近给信枫决策层下了多少药吗？吃饭、送礼、允诺回点，折腾得要多热闹有多热闹。”

　　“可这些我们不是也有人在做吗？”

　　“大家做得都一样，那跟没做又有什么区别？”总监翻开名片簿，从中抽出一张放在他眼前。

　　李晟敏低头看那名片上的字：信枫房地产开发集团(T城)置业有限公司 项目经理 金钟云。

　　他有些懂了，又有些更不懂了。

　　总监继续说道：“这个金钟云是信枫刚从外地调来的，在T城圈子里是生脸。据我所知，那两家公司对他也没什么头绪。金钟云在这个项目上虽然不是说一不二，但影响力也不小。现在，信枫这个项目参与决策的七个人，我们勉强能争取到两三个。能不能获得半数以上支持，金钟云是关键。”

　　“这与我有关？”李晟敏一脸迷惑。

　　总监笑了：“其实你懂了，晟敏，没必要打哑谜。”

　　“我不懂。”李晟敏斩钉截铁地答。

　　“我知道，有些事是个人隐私，你不想说也是对的。不过我喜欢明人面前不说暗话——你和金钟云不仅认识，还是同居关系，没错吧？”

　　“我们、、、什么？！我我不是……”已经猜到和金钟云相识的事儿瞒不住了，但总监用了“同居”这个字眼儿，着实让李晟敏错愕得接不上话来。

　　“对不起，可能是我这个人太关心下属，平时经常观察你们。总之，在信枫这个招标开始之前，我就见过你和金钟云一起吃饭，也见过他接送你上下班。我也稍微调查了一下，他来T城这半年，你们是一直住在一起的。”

　　“我跟他不是那种关系！”

　　“你们的关系是你们的私事，我不多嘴。”总监站在李晟敏背后，拍了拍他肩膀安抚，“不过你确实认识他，而且关系不错——这你不否认吧？”

　　李晟敏沉默了。

　　“这周是圣诞节。我看过年之前，信枫这个项目也未必出结果。”总监翻了翻桌上台历，“还有一个月。晟敏，我和老板都很看重你。”

　　……

　　都很看重你……

　　李晟敏动用了所有忍耐，才克制住在这夜深人静里摔东西的愤怒。

　　两个月来起早贪黑的努力，现在看来是如此可笑。

　　好风凭借力，送我上青云。

　　原以为能被选入这个项目组是得到了一个好机会，能证明、也想用它来证明自己的能力。却原来从一开始，别人需要的就不是他李晟敏的能力。

　　真正有价值的，是他和金钟云的关系。

　　——然而他和金钟云实际上又有什么关系呢？

　　半年前不过是合租一套房子的陌生人。

　　难得后来相处融洽，也止步于自己是同性恋这件事被发现之前。

　　不过是再普通不过的一场相识。

　　能指望金钟云给他多少好处？更何况，从参与这个项目的第一天起，李晟敏就不想把和金钟云的友情搀和进来。　

　　从现在开始，到过年，他有一个月的时间。

　　光凭努力，他的方案有多少胜算？

　　如果只是失去一份工作，李晟敏可以不在乎。但这是他掏心掏肺付出了那么多的一个项目，李晟敏不甘心。

　　再说，什么叫“同居关系”？总监哪儿来的证据敢出口直言他的性取向？关于自己是同性恋的风言风语，究竟公司还有多少人在背后偷偷议论？

　　干瞪着屏幕半晌，李晟敏一个字也再打不出来。

　　重写第三遍第四遍、甚至第五遍又有什么用？老板想看的，从来不是他的方案。那些所谓“团队伙伴”想看的，也不过是他李晟敏颜面扫地而已。

　　一怒之下关了所有软件。

　　屏幕清空回到桌面。

　　朝阳明灭的光影交错里，一袭孑然身影，一点来自香烟的火光暗红——那个想看日出的草原清晨，这是李晟敏醒来看到的第一眼。

　　与金钟云的关系，如果就停留在那时，或许再好不过。

 

===========

_“我脸上写着‘同性恋’三个字？”_

_“哪有？别郁闷。”_

_“怎么他们一个个都能看出来？”_

_“我不是都没看出来么……”_


	21. Chapter 21

　　圣诞节到元旦之间这几天，金钟云日程忙到脚不沾尘。

　　南区项目那边，冒着寒冬做完了土地整理，承建单位已经进场开始施工前的准备。为了保证春节后项目能按期破土动工，金钟云这段时间一直在为各种许可证奔波。

　　公司这边，好不容易把该交的各种年终总结都差不多写齐了，更令人头疼的各种年终饭局请柬又纷至沓来。信枫的对外客户答谢会、内部员工聚餐，金钟云当然都不能缺席。各种合作企业的年会请柬又塞满了文件筐，他只能拣重要的安排参加。

　　年末的这最后一周，金钟云每晚应酬不断，疲惫不堪。

　　元旦三天假期，从12月31号放到1月2号。

　　30号是最后一个工作日。总算晚上没什么安排，金钟云准备按时下班，回家好好歇上三天。正收拾东西，隔壁部门的经理敲门进了他办公室。

　　“晚上有局儿吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　不经大脑的回答脱口而出，话音未落金钟云就后悔了——人家这么问，肯定是晚上想拉他吃饭。他这下自己断了后路，不想去都没了托词。

　　“没有正好。晚上跟我走。”

　　同事的表情高深莫测。

　　金钟云就猜到这顿饭不是一般的年终答谢那么简单。

 

　　饭店订在T城高端餐厅林立的“腐败一条街”。最低消费五位数起的包间，一进门便有半脸熟的对家公司经理迎上来嘘寒问暖。

　　一桌十余人坐定。

　　做东的是这次入围招标决选的其中一家广告公司——当然，不是李晟敏所在的远途大观。受邀的都是这次信枫南区项目的决策层。

　　金钟云看了看身边几位同事，心里便对这顿饭的用意有了底。

　　最近这段时间，这三家公司火力全开，轮番对他们这几人公关。饭没少吃，东西没少送。金钟云能推的都推了，到底也还是有这么几次中招。

　　酒席间的话题就是围着南区标案打转。推杯换盏，三瓶茅台都见了底，对方似乎还嫌自己的意思不够明晰，仍游说个没完。

　　金钟云不管别人怎样，他自己是不喜欢这种被收买的感觉的。所以席间闷声不语，只是礼节性地应酬两杯，其余都是在听别人高谈阔论。

　　吃完饭九点多钟，对方已经订好了夜总会请他们再战一局。金钟云开溜未遂，被连拉带拽地也拖了去。

　　夜总会也没甚新鲜。一间能唱K的高级大包房，仍是两方人喝酒谈事，最多就是还叫了几个“公主”作陪。

　　金钟云溜边坐在角落，懒得搀和那些话题，也不想唱歌。一个“公主”靠在身边专给他倒酒，他便悻悻地一个人闷头喝。

　　近来这三家公司公关一个比一个殷勤，送来的细化方案却没见多下多少功夫。世道人心至此，金钟云无力改变他人，能做的只剩端正自己。

　　相比之下，三家方案他还是更欣赏远途大观：初选时的不足之处在最近送来的版本里差不多都进行了弥补。原来有特色的地方也都一一优化细化，锦上添花。

　　看得出用心，看得出努力。

　　这份出色，对得起每天殚精竭虑的李晟敏。

 

_忽然之间/天昏地暗/_

_世界可以忽然什么都没有/_

_我想起了你/再想到自己/_

_我为什么总在非常脆弱的时候…怀念你?_

　　众人攀谈得愈发兴起，顾不得唱歌。

　　不知是谁点了这首《忽然之间》，没人唱，就任它原音播放。

　　低沉的旋律流转着忧郁，宁静了金钟云的世界。

　　那个人的模样浮现在心里。

　　忽然之间。

　　因酒醉而放松了戒备。

　　这一词一句，钝刀割肉似的，撞疼了心。

 

 

　　金钟云喝得有点醉，不能再开车，散场后只好打车回家。

　　数九寒冬的冷风和出租车闷热的暖风交替，惹得他近来一直很疲惫的胃里一阵翻腾。好歹忍住没吐出来，金钟云下车时醉意更浓了些，走路都有些虚浮。

　　乘电梯上楼，只想着快点到家洗澡躺倒。默默盘算，总算是未来三天假期都没安排，多少能弥补下近来这满身疲惫。

　　电梯门开，楼道里的酒气扑面而来。

　　金钟云诧异地闻闻自己身上，似乎是不一样的味道。

　　楼道里有窸窸窣窣钥匙碰撞的响动，循声望见自家门口有道人影。金钟云晃悠悠走到近前，才认出是李晟敏正靠在门边，一遍遍拿钥匙戳锁眼，就是戳不进去、打不开门。

　　李晟敏满身酒气，看上去还不如他清醒。

　　“怎么、你也、、喝多了？”

　　“嗯、、、、、公、、公司聚餐。”

　　俩醉汉扶墙攀谈，一问一答，忍不住噗哧都乐了。

　　金钟云握住李晟敏拿钥匙的手，俩人齐心协力，试了几次，总算是弄开了家门。

　　进了屋，就谁都懒得再多走一步。

　　俩人齐刷刷把自己扔进沙发，一左一右瘫了半晌。

　　都喝多了。

　　缓了好久才差不多缓过劲儿来。

　　金钟云闭眼枕着沙发，踢踢李晟敏：“你去、、洗澡。”

　　李晟敏也是同样的姿势，闭着眼反踹：“你、先吧。”

　　“我、、、没事。你先、、、”

　　“你先、、、”

　　你推我让不是客气，而是因为谁都懒得爬起来。

　　推搡了半天，最后终于还是李晟敏认输，起身去洗澡。

　　“看、、看着点地滑，别摔、摔着……”

　　金钟云困得睁不开眼，还不忘了叮嘱。

 

　　热水淋了一通，李晟敏酒醒了不少。

　　虽然脑袋还晕乎乎地，但困意已去了大半。换上干净睡衣，擦着头发从洗手间出来，总算身上怪味都不见了，只剩嘴里还有些酒气。

　　金钟云还在沙发上窝着。

　　为防自己睡着，他开了电视，瞪着屏幕上重播的足球赛两眼发直。

　　“我好了。你去。”

　　“嗯。”

　　两人换防。金钟云去洗澡。李晟敏困意暂失，于是又一屁股窝进沙发里，接着看金钟云未看完的球赛。

　　沙发边扔着个礼品袋。

　　李晟敏不小心踢到，想伸手挪开它，却瞥到那袋上印着竞标对手公司的Logo——是金钟云刚拿回来的。

　　提袋内的礼盒包装华丽。李晟敏没忍住，偷偷拿出那盒子打开。盒里妥帖装着两瓶高档洋酒，酒瓶边的缝隙里还夹着一张银行卡，不知内里余额是几位数字。

　　李晟敏愣了会儿神，把礼盒原样放回提袋里，摆在离自己很远的地方。

　　金钟云洗完澡，客厅电视还亮着。

　　“你还不睡？”

　　他打着哈欠走过去，坐进双人沙发空着的半边。

　　另外半边，李晟敏抱着靠枕、蜷着双腿，盯着绿草如茵的电视屏幕放空。

　　“不困。”

　　洗澡多少起到了点醒酒作用，金钟云也不像刚才那么困了，很能体会李晟敏现在的状态。

　　不困，但是有点饿。

　　“还有吃的么？”一个多星期没正经在家吃过饭的金钟云问。

　　“我去拿。”

　　李晟敏扔了抱枕便往厨房去，没多会儿就抱了一堆东西回来。摊在茶几上，有小菜，有酱货，有饼干，有零食，还有两罐啤酒。

　　“这干嘛？”看见啤酒，金钟云的胃口有些怵头。

　　李晟敏又栽进沙发里：“看球。”　

　　……

　　一场欧洲豪门球赛，虽然是重播，但看着依旧精彩。尤其熬夜看球，还有零食美酒，又带感又享受。

　　借着酒劲儿吃着东西谈天说地，似乎好久都没有这样的机会了。

　　久违的舒适感，让这段日子金钟云和李晟敏之间紧绷的关系渐渐松弛、柔和起来。

　　球赛结束，电视也关了。

　　客厅里只剩下凌晨夜半的依稀月光。

　　酒劲儿和睡意重新回潮。

　　俩人却似乎意犹未尽。

　　没形象地各自歪在沙发里，黑暗中，仍时断时续地闲聊。

　　“你、、元旦休息吗？”金钟云问。

　　“休息。我要回、、家呆两天。”李晟敏答。

　　“嗯…能回家、真好。”

　　“……你呢？元旦、、还忙么？”

　　金钟云摇摇头，意思是不忙。好半天才想起来，黑灯瞎火，李晟敏并看不见他摇头。

　　就这样，沉默了一会儿。

　　静谧里李晟敏忽然问道：“你今晚，是去应酬了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“是我的对手公司？”

　　“嗯……？你怎么知道？”

　　李晟敏轻轻笑了：“礼盒我看见了。”

　　“哦……”经他提醒，金钟云才想起从夜总会出来、坐上出租车时，对方硬塞了一袋纪念品给他，他都忘了看，“嗯。”

　　再次安静了一会儿。

　　李晟敏又忽然问：“决选、、你看我们三家、哪个能夺标？”

　　“嗯？”

　　早已达成默契，竞标期间彼此不谈论相关话题。这是李晟敏最先提议的。所以此刻李晟敏主动问起这事，金钟云有些讶异。

　　不过这种时候，还讲什么协议不协议？想说便说了。

　　难得这样放松的时候，金钟云不想再拘束自己。

　　“当然是、、方案最好的。”

　　“……什么样的方案、才叫好？”李晟敏喃喃道。

　　“你的方案……就很好。”

　　“我……？”困意来袭，李晟敏似乎用了很长时间才消化掉金钟云的回答，很长时间之后才轻声道，“为什么是我…？我什么好处…都没给你……”

　　“因为……”

　　金钟云居然被这个简单问题难住了。

　　因为他的努力、他的认真……？抑或…因为他的正直不阿？

　　还是因为他……因为他是李晟敏？

　　今晚喝了太多酒，不是回答这个问题的好时候。

　　“因为……”

　　金钟云实在理不清思路，认输地回头向李晟敏讨饶。

　　可李晟敏却似乎已经坚持不住，依偎着他睡着了，头枕在沙发背上，双眼轻阖，唇线微翘。

　　“因为…我……”

　　月色皎洁。

　　李晟敏身上飘来沐浴后淡淡的干净味道。

　　离得太近。

　　那味道，令金钟云蓦地口干舌燥。

　　“……我……”

　　忍不住转过身，和他更靠近些。

　　忍不住抬手，端正那张睡颜。

　　借着月色，在李晟敏毫无防备的唇上，金钟云印下了自己的唇。

　　轻浅的触碰，在胸膛里碰撞出一片战栗。

　　想流连，想厮磨。

　　双手不自控地将李晟敏搂紧，想要深入探求。

　　可刹那间，却有什么东西在金钟云心头绷断了。

　　猛地拉开彼此距离。

　　惊梦，还魂。

 

===========

_“情不知所起，一往而深。”_

 


	22. Chapter 22

　　李晟敏少有地睡了懒觉，第二天睁眼，已经天光大亮，接近中午。

　　昨晚公司年会，他被同事灌了酒，回家后又那样吃喝折腾到半夜。一宿睡眠丝毫没能解乏，反将近来体内积累的所有疲惫都激了出来。

　　在沙发上窝了一宿，腰酸脖子痛，眼底和喉咙也都干涩不爽得厉害。

　　浑身上下没一个地方舒服。李晟敏闭着眼睛按揉额头，靠深呼吸缓解不适。

　　温暖的棉被裹在身上，深深地呼吸，李晟敏闻到了棉絮里淡淡的苦涩——烟草的香味，金钟云的味道。

　　昨晚金钟云怕他冻着却又不忍吵醒，只好从自己屋里拿了棉被出来给他盖上。李晟敏睡得踏实，什么都不知道。

　　一觉醒来，沙发前的茶几上还横七竖八散落着零食和啤酒罐。

　　球赛结束后的情节、那些夜色中的对话，李晟敏几乎都记不得了。但最后那一秒的惊悸，却竟然还是抹杀不掉。

　　突如其来、轻柔试探的吻，隐约还摩挲在唇边。

　　昨晚，那确实是一个吻——不是梦。

　　李晟敏翻身坐起，狠狠抓了把头发揉了揉脸。他已经醒了，可脑袋里却又还不如醉的时候、睡的时候清醒。

　　指尖不由停留在唇上。

　　昨晚，他的确实在支持不住、几乎就要睡着了——但也只是“几乎”。

　　金钟云靠近，李晟敏意识到了。

　　金钟云抱他、吻他，李晟敏都知道。

　　可疲惫困倦得睁不开眼。即便心里揪成一团，他却没在那一刻把金钟云推开。

　　一个浅尝辄止的吻，将彼此间本来已经十分复杂的关系，无端端又牵扯出一段。

　　金钟云是不同于他的正常男人，李晟敏一直都这么以为。可“正常”的金钟云却偷偷吻了“不正常”的他……？

　　李晟敏觉得，自己一定是还没醒酒。

　　呆坐片刻，毫无头绪。

　　金钟云房间关着门，似乎也还没起床。

　　元旦假期，李晟敏原计划早晨就回家陪父母过节。眼下回过神来一看表，才发现已时至正午，小半天时间就这么耽误了过去。

　　抹把脸，不愿再多想其他。

　　李晟敏回房简单收拾了一包行李，上网订了张半小时后发车的高铁票，匆忙出门。

 

　　直到听见外间防盗门开了又合，确定李晟敏已经走了，金钟云才敢从自己屋里出来。

　　沙发上，已经叠得整齐的被子安然摆着。

　　人不在了，温度却不散。

　　金钟云把被子抱回自己房间，又重出来收拾了茶几和客厅。下楼扔掉垃圾，回来站在玄关呆愣片刻，他又跑去放了一大缸水，把近来堆积的脏衣物都扔进洗衣机。洗衣机转着，金钟云又不停闲地去接水擦地。

　　直到把整套房子里里外外的地都拖完两遍，直到连床单窗帘都洗过了再没东西可洗，金钟云才不得不停下来，脱力地倒回自己床上。

　　已经是下午三点余。

　　他从早上醒来到现在还水米未进。

　　饿得有些反胃了，金钟云躺着，满脑子还在搜索眼下有什么活儿能再让他忙活一阵。

　　连最不喜欢做的家务都做了，他是真的不想让自己闲着。

　　闲着就会多想，想得太多就……

　　屋里冷冷清清的。

　　他有些不习惯。

　　其实自大学毕业参加工作以来，六年多他都是一个人住。家人都离得远。进进出出，无论上班还是放假，金钟云早就习惯了一个人。

　　和李晟敏同住不足半年。下班回家不用无聊到跟空气说话、周末有人分担家务还管做饭的日子，也就是这几个月的事儿，他却居然已经不舍得放下。

　　——是放不下日子，还是放不下人？

　　昨晚醉得厉害，金钟云自我安慰，一定是被酒精误导才会对李晟敏做出那种荒唐事。可今天酒醒了，他却不能跟自己解释，怎么还是压不下那些个忽然在头脑中觉醒的旖旎念头。

　　他很想再像昨晚那样与李晟敏靠近，很想昨晚那个吻能再长一些。

　　——很想，却绝不敢。

　　他不得不回避与李晟敏照面。否则金钟云真怕自己会控制不住做出什么难以回头的傻事。

　　一夜之间，什么成熟理智全都给打回原形。似乎整个人都退化回了十年前。躁动的心在胸膛里无序冲撞，像个懵懂无知的少年。

　　找不到出路，就像是白活到了这快三十岁。

 

　　第二天是正经的元旦。

　　传说中世界末日的2012年开始了。

　　金钟云还是宅着，倒真希望世界末日干脆就从这天开始——至少能省了他这一肚子烦闷。

　　这天正好也是农历腊八。

　　吃过午饭，金钟云打了个电话回老家。

　　家里人刚吃完团圆饭，正围在一起唠嗑。他的电话打进去，父母弟弟挨个都要接起来说上两句。

　　弟弟钟真没大没小地笑话金钟云一定不会自己煮腊八粥，挖苦他可以买罐康师傅八宝粥过瘾。

　　父亲一向不善表达，像往常一样嘱咐他继续上进、在外面奔个好前程、别总惦记家里云云。

　　母亲最后一个接过电话，按耐着欣喜小声告诉金钟云，今天钟真带了女朋友回家吃饭，俩人交往了一年多，准备就在今年结婚。母亲又很心酸无奈地数落金钟云，你没工夫回来没事，好歹快三十的人，在外面赶紧找个对象成家才最要紧。

　　金钟云除了笑着应是，不知道还能怎样回答母亲。

　　因为南区项目，今年他恐怕不能回家过年了。只是打定了主意，还没想好怎样跟父母开口。

　　念书时好歹还有寒暑假。工作这几年，本就每年只剩春节那几天才能回家跟父母一聚天伦——这次却是连春节也回不去了。

　　虽然没少给父母汇钱，也经常打电话回家，却终究不是真的承欢膝下。

　　孝子金钟云心里满满都是愧疚，不忍再让二老失望更多。

 

　　傍晚的时候，金钟云独自呆着越来越烦闷，倒真动了买罐八宝粥来自娱一番的心思。

　　回房间拿外套，却忽然听见有人按门铃。

　　“请问……李晟敏是住这儿吗？”门外的陌生小哥见来开门的是个男人，有些诧异、有些唐突地问。

　　“是，但他不在。”金钟云开了门，有些莫名。

　　“哦……是这样的，有人在我家店里给她订了蛋糕。不知道…您是不是方便签收？”陌生小哥双手捧上一个包装精美的蛋糕盒，“请帮忙转达，祝李小姐生日快乐^^！”

　　“李小姐…？！”金钟云眉头一皱，以为蛋糕店送错了，但接过收货单一看，确实上面准确无误写着这里的地址和李晟敏的名字电话。他实在不明所以：“请问，这蛋糕是哪位送的？确定是给李晟敏？”

　　“不会弄错的^^蛋糕盒上有张卡片，里面有订货人的留言和落款^^”送货小哥礼貌地答完又补充道，“是一位姓曺的先生^^”

　　绑蛋糕盒的丝带下确实压着一张粉色的心意卡，旁边还夹着一朵娇艳鲜嫩的玫瑰。

　　——曺先生。

　　金钟云忽然明白了为什么送货小哥会误认为“李晟敏”是个女人。

　　“我知道了。谢谢你。”接过蛋糕，金钟云送走送货员，关了门。

　　笑容有些凝结在脸上。

　　李晟敏一时半会儿还回不来。蛋糕保质期不长，金钟云只好把那盒子摆在了餐厅冷飕飕的窗台上保鲜。

　　他从来不知道1月1日是李晟敏的生日。这样被陌生人告知的感觉……真不怎么样。

　　可是，这个日子，本来就是他不必要知道的，不是吗？

　　就算他不知道，也会有人记得，会有人惦念着，会有人为李晟敏订好蛋糕和玫瑰从千里之外送来。

　　虽然金钟云觉得以李晟敏的性格八成不会喜欢这种哄小姑娘的法子，但那又怎么样？

　　可以关心李晟敏的那个位置属于曺圭贤。既是曺圭贤的心意，那么就算是不喜欢的东西，想必李晟敏也一定会高兴。

　　李晟敏的快乐，从来就不需要金钟云给予。

 

===========

_“蛋糕预订成功。请问心意卡上需要写什么呢^^？”_

_（抬头写‘晟敏’，落款是‘圭贤’。）_

_“嗯，好的^^内容呢？”_

_（就写…‘请等我。会一直爱你。’）_


	23. Chapter 23

　　以为李晟敏好容易回趟家会待到第三天晚上再回来。哪知送蛋糕的小哥才走没一会儿，门外就传来了钥匙响。

　　金钟云毫无准备地愣在原地。

　　“怎么…回来了？”

　　“我……”数九寒冬，李晟敏却满头大汗、形色匆匆地，“没人送东西来吧？？”

　　难怪，这样仓促心急地赶回来。金钟云尽量让表情看起来不那么僵硬地指向窗台上的盒子：“你早回来五分钟就赶上了，刚送来的^^”

　　蛋糕与玫瑰，李晟敏忿然懊恼地一叹。

　　金钟云心里涩涩地。如果知道李晟敏会回来，他刚才就不必替人签收了这样一份好心意，现在也就不必再面对那人因错过而失望不已的表情。

　　曺圭贤在李晟敏心里。

　　金钟云想假装看不到都不行。

　　李晟敏甩下外套，走到餐厅窗台前——红玫瑰与粉红色的心意卡——他实在是有些无奈地嗤笑一声。

　　曺圭贤一直都很懂浪漫，即使当兵在外这一年多，也常准备小惊喜给他。虽然有时招数实在琼瑶得让人起鸡皮疙瘩，但因为知道这都是他的真心真意，李晟敏也只好每次都照单全收，不愿辜负他。

　　可这次，李晟敏实在是有点克制不住生气。

　　今天是他生日，又难得他回家小住，父母不知道有多高兴。

　　老两口恨不得把整个菜市场都搬回家。一大早，爸爸就念叨着中午多炒几个晟敏爱吃的菜，妈妈则说晚上一定得做顿最地道丰盛的长寿面。

　　傍晚，李晟敏正在厨房帮妈妈准备晚饭，曺圭贤的电话打了过来。

　　（哥最近都不回我短信T ^ T）

　　李晟敏忙擦了把手躲到洗手间里，小声应答：“我忙呢。”

　　（不是放假了嘛？放假都不理我…╭(╯^╰)╮）

　　近来曺圭贤的短信来得太频繁，他确实忽略了好多。李晟敏自觉理亏地道歉：“好了，我错了。现在不是理你啦^^？怎么，有事？”

　　（有惊喜啊~！）

　　“惊喜？”

　　（生日快乐！我爱你^^！）

　　李晟敏笑得暖到心里去：“知道啦，谢谢。”

　　（谢谢？难道哥不应该说‘我也爱你’吗？）

　　李晟敏拿他没辙没辙地无声笑个不停。

　　（我打赌一会儿你就会主动打电话来跟我说‘我爱你’了！）

　　“为什么？”

　　（我给你准备了惊喜！一会儿就到咯！）

　　“到…到？到哪里！？”李晟敏忽然慌了。这可是他家！还是他爸妈都在的时候！可是…可是他不记得告诉过曺圭贤自己家里的地址…那么……

　　（当然是你住的地方^^必须要亲自签收啊！）

　　“什么！？”

　　李晟敏一声惊叫，害得李爸也吓了一跳，赶紧敲敲洗手间门：“敏敏，你怎么了？没事儿吧？”

　　“没…没事！”李晟敏匆忙收线，从洗手间出来，“我……我现在得回T城。”

　　看他接电话后一脸菜色，父母都跟着紧张起来：“出什么事儿了？这么晚还叫你回去？”

　　“是——是公司的事儿。有个方案出错了，得我去处理。”

　　“吃了饭再走吧？这可是你的长寿面。”

　　“我……”曺圭贤的“惊喜”，李晟敏上个月才刚领教过。这会儿实在是已经怕了他，生怕又有什么荒唐东西被金钟云撞见。心神不定，他哪儿还有吃饭的心思：“不行，我要马上走！”

　　于是长寿面也没吃，爸妈给准备的几盒饭菜也没带，李晟敏就风风火火地往T城赶。可终究没赶上送货人的速度，曺圭贤的礼物还是让金钟云看了满眼。

　　见所谓“惊喜”只是蛋糕而不是什么出格的东西，李晟敏有点庆幸。但想到自己为此匆忙奔波，想到离家时父母眼里的扫兴，李晟敏又想到似乎总也成熟不起来的曺圭贤，实在气不打一处来。

　　“请等我。会一直爱你。”

　　心意卡上很温暖的文字现在却不能让李晟敏哪怕欣慰一点点。

　　曺圭贤的爱一直是这样执着又执意。

　　李晟敏一直被他的爱牵着。

　　一直被牵着走的被爱，久了，叫人疲惫。

 

　　李晟敏去看蛋糕的时候，金钟云回房间拿了外套出来。

　　“你要出去？”

　　“嗯……约了朋友。”

　　打好围巾，金钟云就匆匆往外走，临出门，回头轻轻说了句“生日快乐。”

　　李晟敏听见了，但回答“谢谢”时金钟云早已走远。

　　他们之间，有什么事发生了、改变了。

　　彼此心知肚明，却不能不心照不宣。

 

　　金钟云没约朋友。

　　他只是必须给自己的逃避找个理由。

　　开车围着T城转了一圈又一圈。转到新年夜的璀璨灯火都黯淡了，金钟云也转不出自己心里的死胡同。

　　午夜广播一首一首播着惹人愁肠的情歌。

　　有些事，再憋在心里一定会让他走火入魔。

　　金钟云不知道自己还能撑多久，不知道还能向谁求救。

　　……

　　朴正洙赶到酒吧时，已经是凌晨。

　　之前电话里他就听出了不对劲，这会儿看到金钟云少有不节制地酗酒，朴正洙的担忧就更深了几分。

　　“您这是大彻大悟啦？！”他在金钟云对面坐下，尽量如平常那样轻松地奚落他，“不会是没带钱包叫我来结账的吧？”

　　金钟云已经有五分醉意，又吞下半瓶啤酒，抱怨道：“怎么这么慢……”

　　“喂，老兄，你半夜搞突然袭击，我给你面子出来就已经很不错了！”想到这厮的电话打断了自己跟老婆一场好事，朴正洙就忍不住想把金钟云拉出去枪毙一万遍。

　　好在，朴正洙从来不是有异性没人性的那种。

　　金钟云是个心事藏很深的人，不会轻易找人诉说。能把他逼迫成这幅样子，朴正洙知道，一定不会是无关痛痒的状况。

　　“说吧，你怎么了？”

　　“我……”

　　金钟云欲言又止。错杂忧虑的样子让人看着着急。

　　但就算心里再着急，朴正洙也依然不动声色地等着金钟云自己开口。这时候，逼得太紧反而会让他更胆怯，甚至把话咽回肚子里。朴正洙懂他，所以给他时间，让他自己调整。

　　“我……”金钟云几度开口，几度又沉吟，翻来覆去纠结了许久后，终于望着朴正洙、很不确定地轻声说道：“我…我可能，爱上了一个人……”

　　“李晟敏吧？”朴正洙想都没想就反问。

　　“你、你你怎么知道！？！”金钟云一口酒呛得不轻。

　　朴正洙不屑地冷哼一声。

　　明人面前不说暗话。有了朴正洙这份体察，金钟云的倾诉也就少了许多顾虑。自己与李晟敏有关的种种，他一股脑都吐露给了死党，连曺圭贤的存在也都讲了。

　　朴正洙听完面沉似水。

　　“怎么办…？”

　　“什么怎么办？”

　　“我啊。你说我该怎么办…？”金钟云醉得瘫在柔软的座位里，盯着头顶温柔的灯光。

　　“你是认真的吗？”朴正洙直视着他。

　　金钟云摇头：“……我希望不是。钟真都要结婚了……呵，我这个做哥哥的，怎么还能做那么幼稚的事…？！”

　　“幼稚吗？”朴正洙轻声反问一句，而后立刻换了语气，“无论如何，李晟敏不是已经有了别人吗？你趁早别瞎搀和。哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去！”

　　朴正洙说的对。

　　金钟云向他求救，也正是希望听到这样斩钉截铁的规劝。

　　可是…可是…

　　“可是我心里……”

　　“放不下吗？”朴正洙打断他。

　　“……嗯。”金钟云沉吟片刻答道。

　　“那十年前，你对我——又是怎么放下的？”

 

　　金钟云喝了个酩酊大醉。

　　朴正洙滴酒未沾，帮他结了帐，还把他送回家。

　　凌晨四点半，朴正洙拿金钟云的钥匙开门，费尽九牛二虎之力扛他进屋。

　　因为动静实在太大，李晟敏也被吵了起来。

　　李晟敏没见过朴正洙，正睡得迷迷糊糊时发现有陌生人闯门，想不醒盹儿都难。

　　“喂——！你什么人！？”

　　大喝一声的同时李晟敏开了灯。灯光亮处，他才看到这陌生人肩上正架着醉得一塌糊涂的金钟云。

　　“我是他朋友。”朴正洙扛着金钟云，艰难地朝李晟敏打招呼，“钟云喝多了。”

　　李晟敏愣了两秒才回神，忙从另一侧扶住金钟云：“我来吧。”

　　金钟云醉得厉害，整个人昏睡着。朴正洙、李晟敏费了好大力气才把他架到床上。

　　朴正洙瘫在椅子里喘气的时候，李晟敏已经绞了热毛巾来给金钟云擦脸。

　　“他没事儿他！睡一觉就活了。”朴正洙鄙视道。

　　李晟敏微笑不语，闷头又拿毛巾捂上了金钟云的手。

　　沉默了会儿，朴正洙问道：“你就是李晟敏吧？钟云常提你。”

　　“是吗？你好。”

　　听这语气，金钟云是从没向李晟敏提过他的。朴正洙讪讪道：“我叫朴正洙。”

　　“幸会。”

　　“改天一块吃个饭吧。”朴正洙歇够了站起来看看时间，“天都亮了。我先走了。”

　　李晟敏把他一路送到门口：“受累了，还送他回来。”

　　朴正洙看见李晟敏手里仍攥着毛巾，听到这话，愣了片刻——难道不是该由我这个死党来说受累、难为你这个毫无关系的室友还受累照顾他吗？

　　如果动心的不只金钟云一个，又还能让旁人怎么规劝？

 

===========

_“十年前，你对我，是怎么放下的？”_

_“……对不起。”_

_“没关系，是我放不下。”_


	24. Chapter 24

　　寒冬腊月本就是多病时节。

　　接连酗酒加上年终这一个月积累的疲惫，元旦过后，金钟云到底没能逃过大病一场。

　　39℃+的高烧折磨了他整整三天。一通打针输液，好容易退了烧回去公司上班，又不幸中了流感的奖。春节前这二十来天，金钟云一直病恹恹地，身体比精神更不济。

　　这些日子里，金钟云尽量控制着与李晟敏之间的距离。

　　如果说之前的疏远都还只是下意识行为，那么在向朴正洙倾诉过那一夜后，金钟云对李晟敏的逃避则开始出于完全的主动和本能。

　　种种迹象表明，他有喜欢上李晟敏的倾向——对于进入龙年就要28岁的金钟云来说，这种荒诞儿戏的倾向，务必得扼杀在摇篮里。

　　最初，金钟云心里很过意不去。毕竟相处下来跟李晟敏一直保持着很好的朋友关系，自己这样单方面疏远，难保不会被误会是介意李晟敏的同性恋身份，伤了本就敏感自尊的李晟敏的心。但冷淡的日子持续了几天后，金钟云逐渐发现，这居然并不是一场“单方面”疏远——新年之后，李晟敏对他也是在有意地回避！

　　回想他刚发烧的那一两天。高热不退，烧得金钟云整个人意识不清，只能整天躺在床上。最煎熬难过的那一两天，半睡半醒间，金钟云总能瞥见李晟敏在他床前照料。昏昏沉沉中感觉，那段时间，李晟敏一步也没离开过他身边。

　　可渐渐退烧后，金钟云能支撑着自己坐起来之后，就几乎没再看见过李晟敏的影子——当然，人家有正经工作，不像他似的歇病假整天在家——可就算下班之后，明明知道他还病着的李晟敏都没再来多问候一句。前后态度落差之大，以致金钟云不得不怀疑之前那些被照料的画面，都只是自己烧糊涂时做梦的幻觉。

　　李晟敏也在躲他——金钟云过了好一阵子才意识到。

　　他绝想不到李晟敏也怀着不亚于他的忐忑，所以金钟云怎么也想不出——李晟敏到底在回避他什么？

　　不过这样倒也好。

　　既然互相都想保持距离，金钟云便更理直气壮地以自己得了流感会传染为由，远远地躲开了李晟敏。

　　就这么躲下去，躲到他能心如止水的那一天，最好。

 

　　流感爆发的这个一月，李晟敏也病了，但是一场与病毒无关的心病。

　　公司里，高层步步紧逼。眼看其他两家公司都围着信枫上蹿下跳，他们已经快不能容忍李晟敏的毫无作为。一纸合约牵动着几百万利润和不可量化的口碑效益。李晟敏也自知责任重大，但若要为此曲迎折腰，他无论如何也过不去自己心里这关。

　　人人都在掰着指头倒数过年、放假、领花红。只有李晟敏，扛着这副担子，终日烦躁抑郁，愁眉不展。

　　曺圭贤的孩子气，在这个李晟敏最抑郁、需要人宽慰的时候，无异于火上浇油。

　　今年春节，曺圭贤不得不在部队度过。或许是因为寂寞想家，越接近春节，他对李晟敏的电话短信轰炸就越频繁——李晟敏哪可能每次都正好有好心情回复他？

　　不回的短信、无应答的电话，日渐积累增多。曺圭贤也终于逐渐按耐不住，口气变得生硬、急躁了起来。

　　——你究竟在忙什么？！

　　——不接我电话的时候和谁在一起？

　　——我是不值得你在乎的人了，是不是？！

　　类似这样的含酸捏醋，成了近来曺圭贤电话、短信的主要内容。李晟敏一再被莫名怀疑，实在心情不能更坏。

　　直到终于有一天，曺圭贤在电话里喊出了“你跟金钟云的事别以为我不知道”。李晟敏才终于对他没来由的嫉妒恍然大悟，也终于恼羞成怒，隔着电话与曺圭贤大吵了一架。

　　在那晚被偷吻之前，李晟敏从没想过和金钟云之间产生感情牵绊的可能，所以第二天醒来才会觉得错杂棘手。

　　那天之后，金钟云开始疏远他。李晟敏虽然不能完全体会他心里的想法，但无疑能明白金钟云是不希望彼此关系偏离正常轨道的——这也正是李晟敏的希望。

　　他已经有了曺圭贤。而且曺圭贤是他的同类，金钟云不是。所以即便金钟云再怎么好，李晟敏也不会把他当做选项。

　　——就算有再多无法沟通，至少在这一点上，李晟敏以为曺圭贤一定会懂他。所以质疑他脚踏两条船、指责他和金钟云暧昧不清的曺圭贤，令李晟敏震惊又失望。

　　那通电话以大吵一场收尾。

　　两人互相怄气，那天之后许久也不再联络。

 

　　就在这样一团阴霾不明的气压下，金钟云、李晟敏各自挨到了过年。

　　今年的春节比往年早很多。1月20号前后已经有公司开始放假。

　　年根底下市面上没人买房，工地上的工人也都早已返乡。所以从年头忙到年尾的房地产公司往往春节假期都很宽裕，从腊月二十三歇到正月十五也不足为奇。

　　信枫地产今年春节前后也有十几天假期。只是正赶上南区重头项目上马，眼看其他同事都陆续放假，金钟云所在的项目组却还在忙碌。

　　直到大年二十八，有业务往来的公司、机关差不多都已放假，想办事也办不成了，金钟云才终于能休息——只是，还有一堆报告、表格在假期里等着他。

　　另一边，远途大观一向都是“有班多加，有假少放”的楷模。李晟敏的班实实在在上到大年二十九晚上才算结束。

　　李晟敏是要回家过年的。

　　大年三十儿早上，金钟云起床刷牙时，李晟敏正要出发。

　　“回家了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“给伯父伯母拜年。”

　　“谢谢。也提前给你拜年。”

　　刻意疏远了这许多日子，连对话也变得疏离客套。

　　李晟敏拉着箱子走了。

　　金钟云开始了他又一个独在异乡的春节。

 

　　这不是金钟云第一次在T城过年，只是他第一次一个人过年。

　　记得刚上班那年，金钟云没排到回家的火车票，年下不得不留在T城。朴正洙父母听说后盛情邀请他三十儿晚上去吃团圆饭。金钟云也就没客气，跟朴氏大家族数十口一起，过了个异常热闹的除夕。

　　时隔数年，这次听说他又不回家，朴正洙爸妈再次发来邀请。只是金钟云已不再是当年愣头愣脑的半大孩子，不愿在别人合家欢乐的日子插上一脚，于是婉拒了邀约。

　　大年三十儿，各家各户都贴上了窗花、吊钱儿。

　　街头巷尾、从早到晚鞭炮声不停。

　　T城过年讲究团圆饭前一挂鞭，所以越到午饭、晚饭时段，鞭炮声就越是震耳欲聋。

　　一年一年总有人说城市里的年味儿淡了。

　　这会儿，金钟云独自坐在餐桌前对着简单的一菜一饭，耳边被没完没了喧闹的鞭炮声环绕，实在是觉得，这份年味儿已不能更浓，乡愁也无法再深。

　　除夕夜包饺子、守岁是一年到头一个家庭必须的礼俗。孤孤单单过年的金钟云没那个兴致。

　　客厅电视里放着春晚，声音开得老大却只为不想家里太过冷清。金钟云整晚都憋在自己屋里上网，感叹连网游服务器上也人丁寥落。

　　好容易挨过了午夜十二点，金钟云打电话回家给父母拜年，又怕惹得妈妈思念哽咽，只好简单说了两句便匆匆挂机。

　　去年除夕，金钟云还不知道今年自己能有机会再回T城。

　　明年除夕，他又会在哪里？谁又会在他身边？

　　一别西风又一年。

　　这番漂泊不知要到哪年才能结尾。

　　感冒拖拖拉拉了半个月，至今还没好利索。金钟云不准备熬夜。临睡前，他拿出手机，打了一条收件人是李晟敏的短信：

　　“过年好。”

　　简单的三个字，一句再平常不过的吉祥话。

　　躺在床上，金钟云把手机反复在手中拿捏了千遍，屏幕锁了又解，暗了又亮。

　　直到窗外的鞭炮声都沉寂了。

　　最终，还是删掉了这一条，没发出去。

 

　　第二天早晨起床，手机被上百条拜年短信塞得爆满。

　　金钟云睡眼惺忪随手翻翻，很多都是只看了眼发信人名字、连内容也没点开就直接删除。

　　一百多条，没有李晟敏。

 

　　大年初一是走亲戚串门的正日子。

　　金钟云提着点心去给朴正洙父母拜年——也是他这个春节唯一的拜年计划。

　　年初二到年初四，外面的鞭炮声日渐稀疏。

　　拜年短信也收得越来越少，每条之间的间隔越来越长。

　　始终，没有来自李晟敏的问候。

　　是你自己要躲，又已经躲了那么久——干嘛这个时候又要觉得失落？

　　金钟云如此反复自诘后，终于好歹静了心思，连续宅在家里几天准备南区项目的文件。

 

　　大年初五，俗称“破五”。

　　T城人讲究在这一天把鞭炮从天亮放到天黑，驱邪除晦。

　　噼噼啪啪的爆竹声，从早晨五六点开始连绵不断。

　　金钟云往脑袋上蒙了两层棉被也还是躲不开这些扰人清梦的噪音，只好放弃睡懒觉的念头，七八点就从床上爬起来，抱着棉被窝在外屋沙发里看电视冲盹儿。

　　外面炮声持续了一个上午，以致削弱了人听觉。

　　金钟云没听见门响，回神时，李晟敏已经拖着行李站在客厅里。

　　“(⊙_⊙)……？”

　　不是才刚初五吗？

　　金钟云好半天都只是瞪大眼睛，呆望着突然回来的人。

　　李晟敏中规中矩地笑着：

　　“过年好。”

　　“……过年好。”

　　李晟敏回来得突然。日上三竿还抱着被窝、满头杂草的金钟云有些手足无措，赶紧一脑袋扎进洗手间洗脸刷牙，顺带把这几天邋邋遢遢冒出来的胡茬也都刮了个干净。

　　待金钟云整理好自己从洗手间出来，李晟敏已经安顿好行李，去了厨房。

　　金钟云又忙抢先他一步挤进去，在流理台前手忙脚乱地收拾起来。

　　他这几天宅得昏天黑地。用完没刷的杯盘碟碗摞在水盆里一副随时坍塌状，垃圾也没倒，炒完菜的锅也没刷就晾在煤气灶上……李晟敏在时从来一尘不染的厨房，几天下来被金钟云糟践得够呛。

　　“你这么早回来……|||||”他以为李晟敏少说也要在家待到初七。这幅邋遢大魔王的样儿被抓了现行，真是叫金钟云想不脸红都难。

　　“嗯…反正在家也是呆着，没意思。不如在这清净，还能干些自己的事儿。”李晟敏平静答道。从家里带回的几盒小菜得放进冰箱保存。他转手打开冷藏格，却见里面空空如也，只剩半瓶辣椒酱、一盒米饭和几头生姜。

　　李晟敏瞪着空荡荡的冰箱愣了半晌，回头细看金钟云正在收拾的那一片狼藉，不由得诧异心惊起来：“你……就这么过的年？！”

　　“弹尽粮绝^^|||”感冒尚未痊愈的金钟云吸吸鼻子，呵呵一笑，“反正也是一个人，过不过年的都一样。我是犯懒。”

　　“那……你今天就准备吃辣酱拌饭吗？”

　　“诶，哪有那么懒！”金钟云没好意思说自己确实是有那个打算，“我都计划好了一会儿去超市呢。”

　　“大采购？”

　　“顺便晒晒太阳。”

　　“带着我吧。我陪你。”

 

===========

_“不是说好了保持距离吗？”_

_“那你现在就拒绝，说不要我陪。”_


	25. Chapter 25

　　金钟云载李晟敏去了附近的Shopping Mall。简单吃了顿快餐当午饭后，俩人逛进了商场地下一层的大型超市。

　　正值年节，超市里中午时段也还是人潮滚滚。各种艳红的节庆商品被摆在最显眼的地方，卖场里反反复复播放的音乐不是“恭喜你发财”，就是“财神来敲我家门~”。

　　李晟敏买了些生活用品。

　　金钟云挑了一大堆零食。

　　“你就吃这些？”李晟敏从推车里随手拣起一包薯片，反过来看看成分表，不由可怜起金钟云的消化系统。

　　“这个口味是我最爱^^b”

　　李晟敏无奈：“晚上我做饭。你想吃什么？”

　　万能小哥的手艺令人怀念。

　　但怀念太多，是过错。

　　“我…还是不要了吧。”金钟云回避地看向货架，“不想麻烦你…”

　　半天，身边也没人接话。

　　金钟云回头，李晟敏早已推着购物车走远。

 

　　不多会儿，各种鱼肉蔬菜就在购物车里堆成了小山。

　　李晟敏自顾自地在生鲜区转来转去。

　　“还有什么想吃的？”

　　“这些就够了，不用弄那么多。”

　　“应该吃点好的。这是过年。”

　　李晟敏的语气不容回绝。

　　金钟云只好不再辩驳。

　　想起家里还缺着几味调料，李晟敏转身跑去副食货架。金钟云推着购物车，老老实实地跟在他身后。

　　大厨一边盘算晚上的菜谱，一边皱着眉头寻找自己需要的调料。食客和购物车隔着一段距离停在后面。

　　远远望着货架前李晟敏满脸纠结的可爱神情，金钟云的嘴角，不自觉上扬。

　　手中购物车一滑，注意力都集中在李晟敏身上的金钟云脚下一趔趄。收回视线，原来是旁边一个男人没抓稳自己的车，不小心撞了过来。

　　那男人朝金钟云抱歉地一笑。

　　金钟云挂着浅笑摇头：“没关系。”

　　两人都正推着购物车等人。

　　那男人打量金钟云和自己差不多年纪，又是差不多的一脸幸福洋溢还推着一车柴米油盐，便友善问道：“也是陪老婆买东西^_^？”

　　金钟云一愣。

　　正想分辨，那男人的老婆已经挑好了东西回来，两口子亲亲密密地推着车走出了这排货架。

　　尴尬地清清喉咙，在李晟敏回来之前，金钟云赶紧收敛起所谓“陪老婆购物”的笑容，立正站好。

　　“发生什么了？”李晟敏抱着几瓶酱汁回来，看见他刻意一本正经的样子，反而觉得奇怪。

　　“没什么。”金钟云左顾右盼，绞尽脑汁想别的话题，“再去买瓶酒吧，既然晚上你要做大餐。”

　　“啤酒还是白酒？”

　　“还是洋酒吧，对得起你的手艺。”

 

　　烟酒货架，各种档次的中外名酒品类齐全。金钟云先溜去拿了一条烟，才推着购物车赶上李晟敏。

　　“真贵……”李晟敏站在进口洋酒货架前，盯着价签上的数字幽幽感叹。

　　金钟云凑上去看了一眼他所指的那瓶洋酒，也一脑门子惊奇：“嚯，感情这么贵！”

　　“难怪你不舍得喝。”李晟敏没忍住把心里话说了出来。

　　“什么不舍得喝？”金钟云莫名其妙地。

　　“那酒，你不是有两瓶吗？”笑笑，李晟敏转身走开。

　　“哪有？”金钟云追上去。

　　反正不该说的也说了，李晟敏索性说得更坦白：“不是元旦前我对手公司送了两瓶吗？”

　　他是什么时候看到的？金钟云纳闷的同时大感无辜：“那个早还给他们了好吧……”

　　“那还能还…？”

　　“既然他们能送，为什么我不能还？”

　　“送礼你都不收吗？”李晟敏忽然望向他。

　　“那要看是谁送、送的又是什么。”金钟云挑了一瓶性价比高的中档洋酒放进推车，久违恶趣味地回看李晟敏，“今晚你送大餐，我决定照单全收^皿^。”

 

　　在超市扫荡两个多小时、刷掉了大几百块钱，两人才打道回府。

　　李晟敏一面安置食材，一面彻底收拾起被金钟云糟蹋得面目全非的厨房。邋遢大王金钟云也不好意思闲着，自觉把客厅餐厅来了个大扫除。

　　都收拾完，已经过了下午四点。李晟敏又开始忙忙碌碌准备大餐，金钟云在一边端茶倒水打下手。

　　天黑后，窗外鞭炮隆隆地又响闹起来。

　　客厅电视虽然没人看却也一直开着，随手调了个中央台，翻来覆去地重播春晚。

　　安置好最后一道菜，金跑堂赶紧给居功至伟的李大厨让座、斟酒。

　　久违地坐在一起吃饭。

　　满满一桌美味佳肴，各个都是李晟敏的手艺。

　　“你做得有点多^^|||”

　　“过年嘛。”

　　“嗯，过年。”

　　电视里繁华欢闹，窗外爆竹喜庆，跟年三十儿晚上如出一辙。只是饭桌那头多了一个人，心里就完全换了一个天地。

　　以前，金钟云也喜欢跟李晟敏分摊家务，喜欢吃李晟敏做的饭。

　　但那是种不一样的喜欢。

　　不知道从什么时候开始，他对李晟敏的手艺与其说是喜欢，倒不如说是产生了眷恋——昏了头似的，满心眷恋。

　　他躲李晟敏。李晟敏也差不多同时开始躲他。

　　他躲李晟敏是因为害怕那种危险的眷恋越来越多——那么李晟敏躲他……又是在躲什么？

　　前几天一个人的时候，金钟云认认真真地思考过这个问题。令人心跳加速的答案呼之欲出却不敢揭晓，只能深埋心底，自嘲自作多情。

　　现在这样安安静静在一起吃饭的好时光，就像回光返照似的让人贪恋。只要继续把那些感情埋在心里，这样的时光，似乎就可以任由他继续贪恋。

　　“想什么呢？”李晟敏见金钟云不动筷子，伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

　　“唔…没。”金钟云尴尬地回以一笑，“……我是想该怎么谢你。”

　　“谢我？”

　　“嗯，谢谢你回来。”

　　一句话让气氛变得有些奇怪。

　　李晟敏低眉，不着痕迹地回避了金钟云的目光。

　　——表面上若无其事的李晟敏，是否内心深处也存在着相同的贪恋？

　　金钟云不敢再深想下去。

　　想太多，贪恋会变成贪婪。

 

　　夜色渐深沉。“破五”持续喧闹了一天的噼啪鞭炮声里，开始多了烟花绽放的怒响。

　　嗵——嘭——

　　不知是哪家人正在楼下放烟火。一大颗礼花伴着巨响急速蹿升，正好在金钟云、李晟敏住的这一层高度上爆开，绽出一团耀目的光。

　　“等会儿再刷碗吧。”金钟云扒窗户上下瞧瞧，回头朝正收拾餐桌的李晟敏喊，“咱也下楼放炮去！”

　　下午，两人在采购回来的路上锵锵说大好的春节又正巧“破五”，不放几挂鞭炮实在不成体统。于是就顺路买了几挂大地红和一盒巨型烟花，放在金钟云车的后备箱里。

　　酒足饭饱，正是能忘记负担、单纯玩乐的时候。

　　两人各自抓上外套，挤在玄关换鞋。

　　“你带钥匙，别一会儿咱俩回不来家！”金钟云提醒李晟敏。

　　“你带着火！”李晟敏一边揣钥匙，一边反过来提醒他。

　　金钟云拍拍口袋里的烟盒——有他在的地方，还能找不到火？

 

　　社区院子里积累了一天的炮屑，厚厚地碎红一地。数九寒天，浓浓的炮仗硝烟飘散在空气里，原本最冷的时节却也似乎温暖了。

　　楼门前就是一片适合放鞭炮的空地。这会儿正人少。

　　金钟云点了根烟当火种，紧跟着过去把李晟敏刚摆好的一挂鞭炮引燃。

　　噼里啪啦爆竹声震。

　　不是除夕，这热闹却似乎比辞岁之夜还来得欢腾。

　　男孩子都是调皮捣蛋着长大的。放鞭炮的种种花样，谁不是十来岁不知天高地厚的时候就都玩腻了？只是后来年岁一天天见长，要经心的事情太多，渐渐地，这项活动也就只被当做逢年过节应景的流程，很难再从中寻回少年快乐。

　　孩子气的快乐，不掺杂这样那样的顾虑，这些年越发不容易感觉到了。

　　就像这会儿的金钟云和李晟敏，卯足劲儿把各自童年的鞭炮玩法拿出来PK，沉浸其中，忘乎所以。

　　终于鞭炮都被他俩糟蹋完了，轮到压轴的巨型烟花登场。

　　方方正正、炮弹似的一大盒烟花摆在空地中间。

　　金钟云拿烟烧着了引信就忙跑回楼栋口，跟李晟敏一起捂耳朵等响。

　　结果，等了半天，也没响。

　　“没点着吧？”李晟敏说着就要过去查看。

　　“诶，慢着！”金钟云忙拉住他，“再等等，这种东西信子长，得烧会儿了。你现在过去小心崩着！”

　　结果，又干等了半天，还是没响。

　　“……||||||||||”

　　“……￢_￢”

　　李晟敏一脸无以复加的鄙视，一把抢过金钟云抽了半截的烟，跑到空地上去。

　　把礼花和引信检查一遍，根本丁点燃烧过的痕迹都没。李晟敏嫌弃地回头喊：“废物到家了！压根儿没点着！！”

　　金钟云窘迫地嘿嘿笑着抓头发，远远看着李晟敏拿那半支烟又去捅那枚烟花。

　　已经燃掉了一半的烟，火光有些虚弱。李晟敏试了两三下，一样没成功。

　　金钟云从衣袋里摸出打火机正要给他送过去，却见李晟敏忽然把自己才吸过的那支烟叼进了嘴里……

　　猛吸两口，快要灭掉了的烟又燃出了有活力的光。李晟敏抓紧这片刻，稳准狠地点燃了烟花引信，跑回金钟云身边。

　　嘶嘶……嗵——嘭嘭——！

　　终于，引信燃尽，伴随着接连巨响，一颗颗烟花冲破束缚，在天幕中绽放成团团金色星辉。

　　李晟敏捂着耳朵仰望。

　　端正的五官映着明灭光芒，比烟花更灿烂夺人。

　　金钟云毫无办法、管不住自己的眼睛，只想看着他。

　　仍然夹在李晟敏指间的那支烟快要燃尽了。

　　金钟云鬼使神差地抬手，覆上李晟敏仍捂在耳朵上的手，从他指间，轻轻抽出那段快要烫到人的烟。

　　掌心摩挲掌背。

　　李晟敏从满目灿烂中回神，有些错愕地回看金钟云。

　　他原本捂住耳朵的手已经放下了。金钟云握住他的手却没放开。

　　残存的一小截香烟被丢在地上踏灭。

　　不能自控地向李晟敏贴近，金钟云想知道……自己已经很熟悉的苦涩烟味，在这个人唇齿间会变成怎样的味道。

　　被牵住的手被握得很紧。察觉危险的李晟敏挣了挣，到底甩不开已经着了魔的金钟云。

　　目光交错，从前一直在闪避的，到此时已再也回避不掉。前段时间好不容易刻意拉远的距离，只因放松了一点防线，便脱离控制再难拉远。

　　烟火绚烂，月色静好。

　　两条人影眼看就要贴合一处……

　　忽然电梯门响，楼栋里传出摩肩接踵的脚步声和主客相送的寒暄。

　　“有人……”

　　仓惶地，各自退开一步。

　　刚刚串完门的一家老幼谈笑着鱼贯而出。

　　堵在楼栋口的两人不得不侧身让出狭窄的通路。

　　人散了。

　　烟花也落幕。

　　李晟敏脸颊染着浅浅一层红云。

　　金钟云不自然地清清喉咙。

　　“回…回家吧。”

 

　　住了半年多，从来没对这栋楼的电梯运行速度产生过不满。今晚是第一次，金钟云在电梯缓慢上升时觉得不耐烦。

　　深呼吸，想冷静下来，却发现根本做不到——是他的心跳太快，有些失控的危险。

　　彼此沉默着一路，回到家门口。李晟敏拿钥匙的手有些抖。

　　本来就不应该发生的亲昵，既然被打断了、没能真的发生，不是应该庆幸、更应该就此恪守距离吗？可呼吸还是在加速无法平息，脸也火烧似的烫。惊慌之外的——那些越来越强烈的心跳……是什么？

　　进屋。

　　李晟敏走在后面，回手关门再回身，金钟云的吻已经压了下来——比醉酒那晚的偷吻还要轻，只是轻轻地试探，唇碰到了唇。

　　其实若是真的不喜欢，早在上一次，他就该当机立断推开他吧？可即使是这一次，他还是没有把他推开。

　　很温柔的吻，就像金钟云这个人。

　　很温暖的轻浅拥抱，从前没有试过，却一点也不陌生地、让人心安。

　　李晟敏不想喜欢，却说不出违心的“不喜欢”。

　　抛开一切、只遵从自己本心地、终于又一次吻了李晟敏。金钟云心里乱乱地闪过或好或坏各种李晟敏可能的反应，唯独没想到，李晟敏会像凝固了似的，呆呆地，半天也没有反应。

　　金钟云有些慌了。

　　完全没考虑清楚就冲动地做了荒唐事，做完了才知道害怕——踏过这最后一道底线，他们之间的关系也就再没有了回头的余地。如果李晟敏不接受他，彼此之间积累了那么多那么久的好感和回忆也就都完了——以后连朋友也做不成。

　　毫无反应是最可怕的反应。金钟云不由地加了些力道，更有些慌张胆怯地啄吻探寻。

　　——心存贪恋的不止是我一个，对不对？

　　——哪怕只有一秒，你也是曾眷恋过我的，对不对？

　　——不会就这样结束的……对不对？！

　　怯懦地，到最后只想求一个回应。金钟云从来也不胆大包天，没有那么多勇气能让他放手豪赌——更何况赌注是李晟敏。

　　轻浅啄吻，描摹着天生微微上扬的唇线，一下一下清晰地，撞击到李晟敏的心。

　　渐渐地，金钟云的吻变得愈发胆怯、力不从心。

　　——他要逃了。

　　不想让他一个人逃脱。李晟敏忽然紧抓住金钟云的袖子，反口轻咬了一下金钟云的唇。

　　再没什么能比这样的回答更令人欣喜若狂。

　　金钟云顿时浑身战栗，从被轻轻咬过的唇一直酥麻进心窝里。狠狠地，把折磨了他这许久的李晟敏圈进怀里；狠狠地吻，恨不得就这样把李晟敏揉碎在自己胸膛。

　　拥抱勒得太紧，吻太深，李晟敏一度几乎不能呼吸。但他就是需要这样用力的爱，才能说服自己相信这一刻真的存在。紧贴着金钟云有力的心跳，李晟敏才听到，自己的心跳其实也早已脱离频率。

　　双臂交结，彼此倾尽全身力地拥抱回应。从唇齿到舌尖，互无厌足地探索纠缠。

　　刚从室外沾得的一身寒气，瞬间蒸发在这急速上升的热度里。

　　紧贴的距离，热得人呼吸都困难。

　　累赘的外套丢在地上，各自内里的衣服也渐渐被揉搓得凌乱走形。俩人一路无所顾忌地放纵热吻，从玄关到卧室门前。

　　李晟敏的房门半掩着。俩人纠缠着撞进去，滚倒在床上。

　　欲望脱缰，顺着血脉狂奔、流遍四肢百骸不知回转。金钟云伏在李晟敏身上，从发际到唇颚，温柔的吻辗转反复——他太想不顾一切、不计后果地尽情爱他，哪怕就是一场梦、只能在这一晚，也值得了。

　　金钟云炙热的呼吸喷薄在他最敏感的耳侧、颈窝，李晟敏喉咙里不自控地绽出一声呻吟。

　　无顾忌的热吻在暧昧的身体纠缠中逐渐脱轨。身为男人，两人无疑都明白各自身下隔着衣料硬耸难耐的热源意味着什么。

　　李晟敏的冬衣被一层一层揉搓扯去。金钟云越发放肆的吻，从锁骨滑落到他胸前。

　　每一寸皮肤，只要被他吻过、被那双手抚摸过，就会种下阵阵触电似的颤栗。李晟敏从这难耐的欲望中睁开眼，看到身上那人和自己一样，也已是满头隐忍的热汗横流。

　　见他望着自己，金钟云伏身在李晟敏唇间，喘息着，再度落下深吻：

　　“我……可以吗…？”

　　低声询问的同时，手已经按捺不能、颤抖着解开李晟敏的裤扣，悄悄探入。

　　身体最脆弱的部分被温柔的爱抚包围，浑身颤栗舒爽，任谁都欲罢不能。可李晟敏还是动用了自己所有的克制，终于咬着牙、攥住了金钟云的手。

　　从昏了头的欲望中，拔出最后一点点理智。

　　李晟敏颤抖着、又坚定地向金钟云摇头：

　　“不能……不行。”

　　他拒绝的力道之大，勒得金钟云手腕生疼。

　　李晟敏的眼睛深如春潭，被欲望折磨得难过不已，却仍旧坚守着一丝清明。金钟云在这双眼睛里，终于想起了存在于他们之间那一个个太多太多的不可能。

　　为了片刻欢愉，金钟云一再假装不知道那些个不可能，直到此时此刻，才被李晟敏的拒绝点醒。

　　刚刚的一切，是欲望驱使的原罪，差点把他们一起焚毁。

　　实在难以相信自己冲动起来竟如此幼稚可怕——不仅唐突了李晟敏，也对自己不负责任到了极点。

　　金钟云整个人颓然倒在床上。

　　各自急促的呼吸，在慎人的漫长沉默中缓慢平复。

　　炙热空气逐渐散去，裸露在冬夜里的身体一点点凉成了冰。

　　很久。

　　李晟敏转过头，从金钟云的侧脸读到一种无法形容的绝望。

　　不得不承认，他这个样子，让他的心也很疼。

　　缓慢地挪动身体，两人默默地靠近，平静地相互依偎。

　　窗外烟花怒放，决绝地美。

　　寒夜凄长。

　　整个世界只剩下彼此能给予体温。

 

===========

_“那时我就该知道，不能说爱你。”_

_“那时我以为……我能等得起。”_


	26. Chapter 26

　　从严格意义上说，曺圭贤不是李晟敏的初恋。

　　李晟敏的初恋是一场在他懵懂未醒时就已无疾而终的、轻飘飘的暗恋。

 

　　出身大城市小康家庭的80后独生子，很多都跟李晟敏一样，从出生到成人都生活在过分的宠溺中。这一代的孩子，最被诟病之处就是女孩骄纵、男孩缺乏阳刚气。而李晟敏在十几岁之前，无疑是最缺乏阳刚气的那类男孩之一。

　　作为独子，李晟敏出生在一个普通的双职工家庭。工作生活难以两头兼顾，父母只好经常把他托给邻居家的奶奶照看。邻居奶奶受人之托忠人之事，照顾李晟敏极上心，从来不出丝毫差错。

　　学龄前的小男孩都顽皮、爱到处乱跑。李晟敏比同龄孩子瘦小，邻居奶奶怕摔着碰着不好跟他父母交代，所以几乎从来不放李晟敏出门玩耍。正好她家两个孙女都比李晟敏大不过一两岁。三个孩子成天一处教养。这两个小姐姐也就成了李晟敏童年时代最主要的玩伴。

　　小男孩们楼前楼后疯跑、每天都脏成泥猴儿才回家的年纪，李晟敏每天的游戏是和小女孩们一起搭积木、跳皮筋。因为长相可人、举止文静，不仅小姑娘们喜欢带着他玩，连大人们也是任谁见了李晟敏都觉得乖巧讨喜。

　　从记事起，李晟敏就一直是同龄男孩中被夸奖最多的——这无疑是最能让那个年龄段的孩子引以为豪的骄傲。

　　可自从上学开始，这种情形就逐渐逆转。

　　瘦小的李晟敏不会扮兵捉贼也不会踢球打蛋，校内校外都跟男生们玩不到一块儿。可偏偏他学习好样貌也好，和女同学做游戏更是总表现特别好——学校里几乎没有女生不爱跟他玩——这样的李晟敏，很快就被所有男同学排斥、孤立。

　　七八岁孩子的嫉妒心虽然幼稚，但对同样七八岁的孩子却无疑极有杀伤力。李晟敏第一次发现自己也会不受欢迎，难过得很长一段时间每天都哭鼻子。

　　直到他念到小学四年级，有一天，连爸爸都不禁感叹“咱们晟敏文静得跟个小姑娘似的，这么着下去可不行”——李晟敏才忽然知道，“文静”对他一个男生来说并不是好事——至少，十岁的他已经再也不能凭“文静”博得赞赏。

　　可从小养成的性格、习惯并非轻易就能改掉。更何况，只有十岁的李晟敏根本不懂得自己该从哪里改起。

　　男同学每日对他挖苦嘲笑。大人们也越来越频繁地教育他要多学点阳刚气。李晟敏心里委屈，却强迫自己不再找曾经很交心的女生们诉苦、玩耍，把所有的不快乐都埋在了心底。

　　就这样一连几年。

　　抱着再也不能更深的自卑，李晟敏升入初中。

 

　　生活在物质、精神爆发式丰富起来的年代，80后的孩子普遍早熟。虽然在大人眼中他们还是不折不扣的孩子，但他们的世界里，总觉得自己早已是能主宰一切的大人。

　　十三四岁的少男少女，开始有了更多心事。追逐爱情，标榜友情。三五成群、交错互通的友情圈覆盖了整个班级的人际关系网。李晟敏是唯一被排除在所有这些小团体之外的人。

　　在学校里，李晟敏比空气更缺乏存在感。他没有朋友，也不敢去主动结交朋友。十三岁的李晟敏总是独来独往，每天想的都是怎样才能变成隐形人，好不让别人发现自己的怯懦无能。

　　各门成绩都很好的李晟敏从小到大只有一个科目年年补考——那就是体育。像是天生没带着运动神经投胎，“跑、跳、投”他无一擅长。每每在体育课上面对全班男女同学的捧腹大笑，李晟敏的自卑就再也无处躲藏。

　　念初二之前，每周两节的体育课就像无法拒绝的噩梦，让李晟敏畏惧至极。

 

　　初二那年，李晟敏的班级换了一位体育老师。这位年轻的男老师刚从体校毕业，朝阳似地活力充沛，待学生也不像别的老师那样高高在上，倒更像兄长般亲切——当然，这没法让李晟敏对体育课少一些抵触，毕竟他在这门课上收获的嘲笑不会因此减少分毫。

　　直到某天，体育课后半段老师放了大家自由活动。男生们要么三五成群地打起篮球，要么奔去了足球场。李晟敏一如往常，在操场边找了个最不起眼的角落，独自坐下乘凉。

　　“你不和大家一起玩吗？”体育老师不知何时出现在他身边。

　　李晟敏仰头看他，被他身后怒放的阳光刺得眼睛鼻子皱成一团。

　　已经给这个班上过好几节课，老师当然知道李晟敏差劲的体育能力。他的问题没有任何恶意：“你不想和他们玩吗？”

　　李晟敏低下了头。

　　“其实你和他们一样。”

　　“……不一样。这些我都不会，也赶不上他们。”

　　“你只是还没找到适合的方式。”

　　李晟敏只当他安慰自己，礼貌地以笑回应，笑容里却没报任何希望。

　　“李晟敏，你想改变吗？”

　　……

　　就是在那天，李晟敏第一次知道自行车也可以是种不比篮球足球逊色的运动。那位老师说，既然你不喜欢站着跑跑跳跳，那就从坐着的项目开始吧。

　　那个学期，李晟敏少有地向父母耍了脾气——软磨硬泡让他们把那辆陪他上了四年学的公主车，换成了一辆带大梁的弯把山地。

　　李晟敏骑上了全校最拉风的自行车，却没有其他男生一样耍帅的目的和心。他想要的，只是在这种高速运动中，能够为自己找回哪怕一丁点与其他男生一样的自信。

　　体育老师给了他很多建议与计划。李晟敏从那年开始有了每天晨跑的习惯。初三快要结束的时候，他跑1000米再也不会上气不接下气地被别人甩下一圈半。毕业前夕的全校运动会，李晟敏平生第一次帮班里赢回名次。

　　中考，李晟敏考上了全省最好的高中。虽然还是在同一座城市，但上下学的方向却和初中的学校正好相反。

　　高一入学后不久就是教师节，李晟敏回了母校。没看望语数外几位主科老师，他直接跑去了操场边的体育办公室。

　　“头一次听说毕业生专门回来看体育老师的！”

　　满屋男女老师见了他都乐得合不拢嘴，也是各个与有荣焉。

　　那位年轻的男老师笑着揉搓李晟敏的头发，不断朝同事们夸耀这是自己的入室大弟子。

　　李晟敏在他阳光一样夺目的笑容里莫名地失了神。那修长有力的手在他发丝间搅动，莫名其妙地惹红了少年的脸。

 

　　高中新学校新环境，早不再像以前那样胆怯柔弱的李晟敏，比想象中更快地融入到了全新的生活中，也终于有了属于自己的朋友圈子，有了那么几个说得上话、却还谈不上真正交心的朋友。

　　一帮未经人事的半大小子，成天厮混胡闹，偶尔会偷偷传阅些18禁光盘。起哄也好、好奇心也罢，那些“日本爱情动作片”高中之后的李晟敏也半推半就地跟着看了些。大开眼界、啧啧惊奇是有的，但脸红心跳却比其他人都来得少。众人起哄说他是当好学生当到了不食人间烟火。李晟敏也辩不出个所以然，每每只能尴尬地一笑了之。

　　包括父母在内，李晟敏身边的所有人都知道，他很喜欢初中时教他改变自己的那位体育老师。

　　学生对师长的喜欢，原该是校园里再普通不过的师生情谊。连李晟敏自己也不知道，这种原该单纯的“喜欢”，究竟从什么时候开始变成了令人彷徨的另一种“喜欢”。

　　离开初中的时间越久，李晟敏就越经常不由自主地想起他，想起那些绿荫，想起那些当时不曾经心的阳光。最初，少年以为这些“想起”都很正常。直到某天，他睡梦里也出现了那个人的样子……

　　李晟敏梦见他曾令自己无数次艳羡的矫健身姿，梦见逆光中他对自己充满信心的鼓励，梦见他修长的手拂乱了自己的头发……梦里的李晟敏前所未有地心跳加快。梦醒后的李晟敏摸到自己身下一片濡湿，惊慌不已。

　　对于只有十六岁的少年来说，那场春梦比这辈子的任何噩梦都更可怖——他竟然对一位男性老师产生了幻想？！心里存在着这样一份天理不容的悸动，李晟敏再不能更震惊于自己的肮脏无耻。

　　但更让李晟敏感到恐慌的是，从那之后，他才意识到自己从没像喜欢那位男老师一样、真正喜欢过哪个女生。懵懂未醒的少年还不知所谓“同性恋”概念。但那时的李晟敏已经深深知道，会喜欢上男人的自己绝不正常。

　　那年之后，李晟敏再也没敢回去过初中那所学校。

　　高二下学期，他听说那位老师有了女朋友。又过了一阵子，他听说，他正在准备结婚。很久没再软弱过的李晟敏，飞快抹掉了那一刻莫名从眼眶里掉出来的水珠。本来就不该、也不会有结果的一场暗恋，就此无疾而终。

　　无论如何也喜欢不上女生这件事，李晟敏用了很长一段时间才让自己认命。

　　命中注定，要做一辈子异类。

　　也是命定的，要一直一直地习惯孤独。

　　曾经医治了李晟敏自卑的人，最终将另一种更深、更痛的自卑埋进了李晟敏命里。

　　那时的李晟敏已经明白，所谓爱情，他没资格憧憬，更没资格放纵。

 

 　　

　　春节期间的每天，第一声鞭炮都会在黎明破晓前就响起。大年初六，李晟敏却醒得比炮声更早。

　　一床棉被包裹着两份体温。

　　半年以来熟悉的房间、床铺，半年以来熟悉的人……甚至连这种拥抱着醒来的温度，都有些不应该的熟悉。

　　依偎了整夜的皮肤已经腻和在一起。稍稍挪动，撕扯得人心都有些疼痛。

　　片刻放纵，打破了好容易才寻得的平衡。虽然他们并没做什么，仅只是这样互相温暖着，在本不该彼此眷恋的怀抱里，一宿安眠。

　　该庆幸自己还清醒、至少没让事情变得更坏吗？感觉着金钟云彻夜未曾放手的拥抱，李晟敏失笑……恐怕更坏也不会比这样再坏多少。

　　晨色熹微。

　　灰蒙蒙的视线里，金钟云吐纳轻缓的安眠模样没来由地让人踏实——理不清的纠葛还在心头，这份踏实，实在是来得没有任何好理由。

　　李晟敏凝着金钟云沉睡的脸，细细地看，惴惴地出神。

　　窗外忽然一串鞭炮爆响。

　　李晟敏惊得缩了缩，再回神，金钟云也醒了。

　　彼此呆愣地凝视了几秒，才想起此刻同床共眠的暧昧。金钟云强装自若地扯扯嘴角，抽回整夜环抱着李晟敏的手臂。李晟敏随手抓件衣服披上，匆匆下了床。

　　事已至此，再也由不得逃避。

　　金钟云一动不动大字型躺着，空瞪着无尽苍白的天花板。

　　他再瞒不了李晟敏，也再骗不了自己的心。

　　——他爱上他了。

　　无论理智如何规劝，脱缰的情感也不愿回头。耗费了长久的时间和心力扼杀冲动，却到头来，他还是犯了自己这个年纪不该再犯的“禁忌”。

　　——于是……现在是怎样？

　　李晟敏意外热切地回应了他的吻，却也格外清晰地拒绝陪他继续发疯。

　　李晟敏对他不是没有感觉，这令金钟云兴奋。可李晟敏到底如他所了解的那样，有底线、有原则。那片刻甚至说不清是否仅因肉欲驱使才迸发的冲动，绝不足够成为让他背叛曺圭贤的理由。

　　——那接下来呢？该如何？谁来决定？

　　外间传来洗漱的水声。

　　金钟云缓慢坐起，一件件套上自己的衣服。

　　这是李晟敏的房间。床脚墙边停靠着那辆价值不菲的银色单车。金钟云依然记得，李晟敏搬来那天推它进门时，车身反射出的淡然光泽。

　　——干净，简单。

　　是金钟云第一眼对李晟敏作出的评价，也是最舒适的、他们之间最初的关系。

　　金钟云停在洗手间门外。

　　李晟敏正在刷牙，面对着镜子，背对着他。

　　场景似乎一切如常。氛围却是从不曾有的凝重。

　　“……我是真的喜欢你。”金钟云迟疑了很久很久才终于对着镜子告白。

　　满嘴薄荷味泡沫的李晟敏叼着牙刷凝固了几秒，避开镜中金钟云灼灼的目光，迟疑了很久很久，才低着眉眼嘟喃：“……我知道。”

　　牙刷在漱口杯里乱撞，搅动着窒息的沉默。

　　李晟敏抹掉残留在嘴角的水渍和泡沫，想离开，却躲不开挡在洗手间门口的金钟云。

　　“你别走。”金钟云目不转睛地看着他。

　　“到你洗了。”李晟敏并未看他。

　　“你不要走。”

　　之前他撞破李晟敏和曺圭贤的关系，李晟敏来向他道歉时说过的话金钟云一字不漏都还记得——那确实是最好不过的解决办法。可金钟云不愿再看到那人那时那种受伤的表情。所以如果平衡再也无法挽回，那么，那样的后果，理应由他来承担。

　　“是我的错。”金钟云握住李晟敏一只手臂，语气是不容自己动摇的力度，“如果一定有谁要走那也是我——我走。”

　　李晟敏烦乱地闭上眼，不愿听凭他决断，也不想思考。

　　金钟云轻轻拉他入怀，浅浅地拥抱。

　　——是该跟随心跳，还是跟随理性？

　　“我不知道。”

　　“……我也是。”

 

===========

_“最科幻的爱情是哪种？”_

_“直男爱上Gay。”_

_“其次呢？”_

_“Gay爱上直男。”_


	27. Chapter 27

　　大年初七，李晟敏回公司上班。

　　写字楼门前满满一地“开门炮”碎屑。新的一年彻底开始了。从来对自己人生规划清晰的李晟敏，踏着这满地炮灰，却看不清自己脚下的路。

　　他没有搬走，金钟云也没有。

　　不是不能，而是不想——又或者说，两个人都不舍得。

　　接下来的几天，谁也说不清他们之间的关系到底该如何界定。

　　合租的日子照旧，平静得仿佛一切如昨。可其实两个人都不过是揣着明白装糊涂。不巧目光相遇，总会有一个忍不住流连，另一个禁不住转过脸去躲避。

　　之前还只是暗流的暧昧情愫，如今一经道破，反倒像癌细胞一样加剧裂变、吞噬理智。明知生死攸关，两个病人却还是消极治疗。仿佛除了病入膏肓，已没有别的出路。

 

　　正月十二，鞭炮声零星起落。年意未竟。早已恢复作息的上班族却是已忙碌了整整一周。

　　年后首周一连六个工作日。绝大多数人都还沉浸在节日综合症的疲惫中。总算转天是期盼已久的周末了，办公室里一片懒散怠惰。

　　指尖在手机屏幕上划来划去，李晟敏一整天都心不在焉。

　　农历正月十二，阳历是2月3号，曺圭贤的生日。

　　算起来快一个月了，李晟敏与曺圭贤没有哪怕只字片语的联系。前所未有漫长的冷战仍在持续。

　　相思或许淡了，关心却或多或少已成习惯。李晟敏不可能毫不在乎曺圭贤的冷暖。

　　只是，想想之前吵架的缘由，再看看之后自己的所作所为……李晟敏想，或许就此不再联系才是真的为曺圭贤好。

　　从头到尾，是自己错得离谱，无颜相对。

 

　　周五夜晚十点半的写字楼，零星几扇窗内还有光亮。

　　走廊安全灯的幽幽绿光映得远途大观一千五百平米的办公区静谧、诡异。整个楼层只剩一盏白炽灯还孤零零亮着。灯下的工位，像夜色中一座苍白的孤岛，也似追光灯中、没有观众的独幕剧舞台。

　　李晟敏独坐在电脑前，敲打一份并不急要的提报。

　　不必要的加班，只为不让情绪放松下来。全心投入工作的乐趣能淹没周遭所有不快，至少在李晟敏身上，这招百试不爽。

　　正斟酌着某段陈述用词，一条短信惊醒了手机。

　　屏幕上赫然显示着“曺圭贤”三字：

　　（你真的准备不再理我了吗？）

　　赌气的质问，曺圭贤式的幼稚口吻。

　　李晟敏心里咯噔一下。

　　眼看快午夜了，曺圭贤这个生日只剩最后一小时。漫长冷战以这样一句不甘不愿的话打破，足可想见，那孩子这段时间以来是有多煎熬地一直在等他主动联系。

　　可李晟敏却不知该如何回复。

　　若他知道，恐怕也就无需一直拖到现在也不与曺圭贤联系。

　　过了好一会儿，手机又亮了。

　　还是短信，还是曺圭贤。

　　（你也想我，对吧？）

　　设问的语气里，满满不可名状的悲哀。

　　读着曺圭贤不曾改变的心意，李晟敏难过地发现，自己的心境早已不复从前。

　　“生日快乐”，一句简单到不能再空洞的话回复过去，不知道曺圭贤会作何理解——其实连李晟敏自己也没想清楚，这样当断不断的糟糕处置，究竟是因为不想伤害曺圭贤，还是因为不敢直视自己这满心卑劣。

　　起身冲一杯黑咖啡，李晟敏孤身伫立在通透的玻璃幕墙前。

　　俯瞰车流不息，城市在脚下彻夜涌动，披着金耀星辉的繁华外衣，闪烁诱人。

　　仰望天幕，不见星河。目光所及，灯火通明的摩天楼比比皆是，远途大观办公室24层的高度根本不足一提。

　　这不是能满足他的位置。

　　李晟敏想站在、也一定要站在…更高的地方。

　　手机第三次响了。不再是短信，而是经久不息的电话铃。

　　沉吟若许，李晟敏回到桌前。

　　“…喂？”

　　（晟敏…）

　　电话那边却不是预想中的曺圭贤。

　　低沉暗淡的嗓音，让人意外，又忽然安心。

　　电话那边，是担心李晟敏深夜未归的金钟云。

　　（你在哪儿？很晚了…）

　　“在公司…加班。”

　　（那…注意安全，继续忙吧。）

　　“……”

　　（……）

　　似乎应该有谁先挂掉电话。却好半天，两边都仍举着手机支吾不语。另一端、另一人的呼吸流动在数字电波里，像流淌的旋律。

　　沉默持续了好一会儿，电话那头，金钟云才不自然地清了清嗓音：

　　（…不打扰你了。继续忙吧。）

　　“没事，不太忙…”

　　没营养的通话早该挂断，可这样忙不迭的下意识回答，却无疑是在不舍挽留。话音未落李晟敏已意识到自己失态，可说出去的话已经收不回来。只听金钟云那边噗嗤一声，不知窃笑成了什么样。李晟敏郁结得连脖子都通红。

　　（‘不太忙’？那——聊聊天？）金钟云尽量不让自己声音听起来太得意忘形。

　　李晟敏无可奈何地摇头：“好。”

　　（好什么好！）金钟云忽然一本正经，（这样耽误时间还不如你早点做完工作回家。）

　　“……”

　　（已经快十一点了，你还打算加班到几点？！）

　　“嗯……”李晟敏翻翻手头进度，其实早在两小时前他就已经能走了，只是…总不能这样回答金钟云，“两点？我、、、我看两三点差不多。”

　　（你是认真的？）

　　当然是胡诌的：“嗯，认真的。”

　　（那真的不打扰你了。快忙吧。）

　　金钟云挂了电话。

　　李晟敏呆呆地半天瞅着手机发愣。

　　干嘛要扯一个三更半夜才下班的谎？干嘛这样希望、却又害怕回家？

　　本来就不着急的工作被这么一番骚扰早就做不下去了。可看看时间，离自己号称的下班钟点还有三四小时。

　　李晟敏叹口气，很想用靠背垫闷死自己。

　　……

　　结果，因为抹不开面子“提早”下班，李晟敏在办公室生生耗了半宿。

　　凌晨三点多，窗外还是一片大城市专属的夜色繁华，只是车流散了，街上只剩一行行笔直街灯。

　　这个时间不好打车，李晟敏颇发愁地走出写字楼。停在路边的车忽然闪了闪前灯，竟是金钟云和他的科鲁兹。

　　“你……”

　　“这钟点不好打车。”

　　一个无所谓地摆摆手，另一个蹙眉。

　　“…等了很久？”

　　“刚到。”

　　金钟云揉把脸，以为这样就能掩饰比某人还深的黑眼圈。

　　车里烟味儿浓得熏人，李晟敏瞅见满满一缸烟灰，没多言语。

　　车子缓缓驶入大路，回家的方向。

　　“刚过完年就这么忙？”

　　“嗯…”

　　金钟云不想气氛太沉默，可李晟敏似已疲惫得不愿再交谈。

　　等红灯的空档，金钟云扭头看他，却只看到李晟敏歪头靠在椅背上，脸向着车窗外、他看不见的方向。

　　一路沉默着到家。

　　停车熄火。李晟敏还是那个姿势。金钟云靠近才发现他已经睡着了。

　　这一路不过才七八分钟。

　　李晟敏的睡颜倒映在车窗上，疲惫暗淡。

　　金钟云不希望自己成为他疲惫的原因。但眼下看来，无论于公于私，都是自己害了李晟敏。

　　最近没听说他又接了新项目，更没听他说过有什么需要彻夜加班的工作。除了争取与信枫的合作，现在还有什么事需要李晟敏这样殚精竭虑？

　　除了只能止步于公司楼下的无益守望、除了躲在车里鸵鸟似的等他一夜，金钟云还能为李晟敏做些什么？

　　李晟敏的左手垂在座位之间，金钟云伸出右手，在几乎能与他交握的距离上迟疑停住。

　　以各自的背景和年纪，这一牵手，比其他任何事、任何决定都更需理性和坚定。一旦牵手，就不是儿戏、不能再轻言放手，哪怕伤害自己，伤害身边其他重要的人…

　　金钟云不够自私，不敢独断专行。

　　也许是他靠得太近，也或许是察觉到车已停驻，李晟敏幽幽转醒，左手指尖不经意划过金钟云右手掌心。

　　李晟敏迷迷蒙蒙的疑惑目光投过来。金钟云故作镇定地望着他微笑。

　　“醒了？”

　　“怎么不叫醒我？”

　　“看你很累…”

　　“…只有我累吗？”

　　李晟敏用左手扯住金钟云没来得及落跑的右手，头仍慵懒枕在椅背上，目光却已很清明。

　　再多伪装嘴硬，落在如今的彼此眼里，也不过是一戳即破的谎言。

　　地下车库，凌晨夜半悄无声息，只剩下两个人的世界。

　　两个人的事，就该不受任何外力干扰、就该任他们自己决定，不是吗？

　　金钟云有力地回握住李晟敏。

　　十指终于紧扣。

　　彼此靠近，缓慢地，深切一吻。

　　隆隆的心跳，用尽全力诉说着所有这些日子以来的辗转反侧，和所有以后那些日子所需要的…奋不顾身。

 

===========

_“欠他很多，不知道用什么补偿。”_

_“南区项目你看他爱不爱？色迷心窍。”_

_“……倒不是不行。”_


	28. Chapter 28

　　金钟云、李晟敏在一起了，既成事实，不再是需要回避的尴尬话题。

　　其实俩人还和以前一样，每晚一起吃饭，偶尔一起开车上下班，闲时一块儿看看电视、谈论时事，周末搭伴逛个超市。生活本身并没发生多少变化。只是云开雾散，在一起的时间又恢复了轻快斑斓。

　　当然，“在一起”的性质，现在跟以前是不一样了。

　　有意无意地，彼此间多了些恋人专属的举止——不过也只是些平凡的拥抱而已，连亲吻都不多。

　　李晟敏天生不怎么会在那方面主动。金钟云则属于有贼心没贼胆——虽然隔三岔五，他很会厚脸皮地晚上跑去对门蹭床。

　　所谓蹭床，就是金钟云每次总要做好英勇就义的心理准备，再顶着李晟敏刀刀杀人的视线，坚持不屈地爬进他被窝，挤占本来宽度也不富裕的床铺，然后……就没有然后了。

　　所谓蹭床，真的就只是蹭个睡觉的地方而已。

　　——不过是想在一起罢了。

　　在一起，看他静静睡着的样子，自己也能一宿安眠。午夜梦回，听见两颗心以同样节奏跳动，缓慢地，阔别已久的归属感，安定着孤凉十载的游子心。

　　李晟敏作息规律，再怎么折腾也是早睡早起。每次他起床去洗漱了，蹭床的金钟云都还装睡赖在被窝里打滚，依依不舍那人残留的那点热乎气儿。

　　金钟云也想不明白，自己大老爷们儿一个，怎么谈上恋爱就忽然像小媳妇儿似的婆婆妈妈起来？可蹭床政策却还是要继续贯彻落实的——毕竟，不用指望李晟敏能舍得开面子反过来做同样的事。

　　所要求的全部，不过是能踏踏实实地分享一些时光，与一个真心对待的、难得之人。

　　在一起之后，时间就像是步入了快车道。

　　农历正月转眼落幕。

　　二月二龙抬头，年味儿散尽，天气渐暖。

　　阳历三月接踵而至。早春时节，行道树都抽出了嫩绿新芽。

　　三月上旬，T城满天满地沙尘暴刮得不亦乐乎，信枫地产的南区标案之争却是终于尘埃落定。

　　远途大观最终挤掉另两家广告公司，拿到了信枫的合同。意料之外，情理之中。

　　李晟敏顺理成章成为这个项目远途大观方面的第一对接人，职级薪资也都随之小跳跃了一番，名正言顺继续主掌手中的团队。

　　宣传方案敲定后，信枫南区楼盘的建设节奏进一步加快：一期别墅群刨槽开工，售楼处也差不多装修完成只待开幕。

 

　　三月底，满城桃花夺目嫣红。

　　春光明媚的一个周末，信枫南区项目售楼处开张，楼盘案名初次披露，场面盛大得异乎寻常。

　　新南区是T城近年卖地的主打板块，信枫又是房地产界的领军企业。楼盘揭幕，南区区长、信枫集团老总都大驾光临，两厢强势效应叠加，引得大大小小各路媒体挤爆现场。

　　为配合一期别墅的英伦风格，这座售楼处建筑连带庭院景观也都建成了都铎气派。案名发布会就在露天庭院中举行。

　　几位大佬为售楼处剪彩，喷泉前偌大的金字案名随之揭幕。

　　红绸飘然落地，一时间几十台相机快门声噼里啪啦此起彼伏。

　　——信枫·城市岸

　　“不是边缘，而是停泊的岸——这是我们这个项目的理念。信枫要在这做一块都市繁华外的‘保留地’，是这座城市的堤岸，也是让每个选择这里的家庭能安心居住的港湾。‘信枫国际广场’六年前带动了南区，这次‘信枫·城市岸’目标是带动新南区、乃至整个T城的居住未来！信枫有这个信心和实力……”

　　台上信枫集团老总介绍项目，发言稿一番陈辞热血澎湃。

　　台下，金钟云坐在贵宾席第二排，来支应活动的李晟敏全神贯注站在场边。

　　耳熟能详的词句听得金钟云不禁莞尔，一条短信偷偷发到李晟敏手机上：

　　(与有荣焉^^b)

 

　　那天晚上，头一回，李晟敏主动往金钟云屋里蹭床。

　　“跟我说实话，这次我能中标是不是因为你？”

　　“当然不是。”金钟云回答得斩钉截铁，虽然答案不是实话。

　　“你说真的？”李晟敏仍然狐疑。

　　“说真的有奖吗？^3^”

　　金钟云非常招欠地点点自己嘴唇。李晟敏大耳刮子还没招呼到，他已果断主动出击——扑倒、压住、奖品自取~\\(≧▽≦)/~！

 

　　“城市岸”的概念，一经发布好评如潮。

　　此前，T城人普遍认为新南区偏远、荒凉。自从信枫高价拿地，这半年就不断有业内人士悲观唱衰。可如今眼见信枫铺展的宏图愿景和城市岸已开工的别墅品质，之前看跌的人纷纷倒戈投诚。信枫·城市岸，尚未开售已峥嵘初露，未来销路一片看好。

　　熬过这个节点，金钟云、李晟敏各自的工作都算是一块大石落地。当然随着项目推进，未来还有很多细节需要两边公司进一步规划、磨合。但好歹短时间内是可以松一口气了。

　　四月初，三天清明小长假。李晟敏大学的户外社团组织了一趟2天的短途骑行，包括李晟敏在内，几个已毕业的老社员都接到了邀请。

　　毕业一年，李晟敏为工作疲于奔命，同学聚会大部分都没参加。这次邀约来得赶巧。他忙完信枫的案子刚清闲下来，自然爽快地一口答应。

　　“惯性宅”金钟云这三天仍旧毫无安排。李晟敏出发那天早晨，他幽幽怨怨扁着嘴送行到楼下，盯得骑豪车的小哥头皮直发麻。

　　“没办法…谁让你没车。”

　　“怎么没有？多两个轱辘而已￣へ￣”

　　结果李晟敏还是风驰电掣地潇洒出发了，甩下徒有大嘀嘀的某人独守空闺。

 

　　与一班老友汇合，骑上前往邻省水库保护区的国道。

　　风镜和面罩也敌不过华北早春粗糙的风，凛冽快意，让李晟敏好像总算找回了丢失已久的自己。

　　大家都是整个冬天没怎么活动，体力恢复不足，于是抵达目的地时已是下午四点，比计划中略晚。把行李安顿在旅店，一行人往前继续深入库区。十几人组成的车队从乡林小路上呼啸而过，暮色余晖中划出一路朝气蓬勃。

　　水库边有专为露营准备的烧烤点。晚饭便成了围炉烤鱼的野餐会。

　　久违的老队友兼老同学聚在一起喝啤酒、侃大山，不可避免地聊起彼此近况，和那些缺席这趟旅程的熟人。

　　“还记得以前环科院那个XX么？跟我一届的那位。这次打电话叫他，关机找不着人。一打听才知道，大哥跑美国上常春藤去了。”

　　“都是牛人。商学院XXX也没来，说是准备下月骑川藏线，正储备体力呢。”

　　“要说川藏线，咱们这儿晟敏师兄可是前辈！”

　　“是啊，那年暑假千里走单骑——李晟敏，你现在可是户外协会传说级的‘骑行男神’了啊！”

　　邻座同窗狠狠一巴掌拍过来，李晟敏肩膀都给拍麻了，只能低调推辞：“哪里哪里。”

　　“你可不用谦虚。”同窗忽然想起一个人，接着问道，“听说计算机院那个曺圭贤去当兵了？就是以前老连累你掉队的那个小屁孩儿。”

　　“咱们这数晟敏师兄跟他最熟了。”学弟A附和。

　　学弟B接道：“他本来就是国防生。话说也快两年了，曺圭贤今年秋天该回来保研了吧？”

　　“他最近怎么样啊，李晟敏？”

　　“曺圭贤快回来了吧，晟敏师兄？”

　　“……”李晟敏呷了口啤酒，希望没人注意到自己尴尬的脸色，“他…挺好的。部队里，你们也知道管得严。我们也…联络不多。”

　　众人附和一番，话题又转向了别处。谁也没注意到，之后整晚，李晟敏脸上都没再有过一丁点笑容。

　　篝火熊熊，时而其中木柴噼啪爆响。

　　红焰摇曳，折射在一块块记忆碎片上，烫得人眼睛难受，忍不住要掉下泪来。

　　有些人确实珍贵，值得珍惜。

　　可有些惦念…

　　就只能在这里焚毁。

 

===========

_“你就没想过…跟你在一起，李晟敏或许只是为了项目？”_

_“不会。以他的性格，不可能。”_

_“我以前也以为，以你的性格，不会徇私。”_


	29. Chapter 29

　　转天，李晟敏到家时天已经黑了。

　　搬车进门，扑面而来的饭菜味道有点诡异。

　　果然听见动静的金钟云从厨房跑出来，挂着围裙，举着锅铲：“回来得挺早啊。”

　　“你做饭呢(ｰｰ;)…？”李晟敏顿时不怎么饿了。

　　“难得我厨神出山一回，您受累凑合吃吧。”金钟云忙把李晟敏往屋里推，不让他靠近厨房，“累吗？玩得好吗？放好车去洗澡吧，脸都吹黑了o(*////▽////*)o…”

　　金钟云一旦开足马力狗腿起来，真心一般人招架不住。李晟敏显然是一般人，再多异议这会儿也都不由吞回了肚里。

　　安顿完豪车，小哥听话地去洗白白。

　　金大厨赶紧跑回厨房。

　　他的厨艺，确实不怎么样。用李晟敏的话说，是“不知道以前他一个人都怎么活下来的”。平时李晟敏轻易不准他靠近灶台，他也乐得坐享万能小哥的好手艺。但这回李晟敏出去骑行辛苦了两天，金钟云怎么想都觉得不能再让人家回来连口热乎饭都吃不上。

　　木须肉、青椒土豆丝，更复杂的菜他也驾驭不了。但就是他自诩拿手的这两道菜李晟敏都能一鼻子闻出不对劲？金大厨使劲嗅嗅炒勺，实在不知道还能怎么改进工艺。

　　端菜上桌，一切准备就绪，只等李晟敏洗好了就能盛饭开动。虽然味道可能欠佳，但好歹卖相还算凑合，金钟云这么自我安慰着。

　　两盘菜旁边，餐桌上摆着李晟敏刚才顺手放下的腰包。那是户外出行时放贵重财物的随身包，跟着李晟敏走南闯北，也去过不少地方。

　　金钟云难得贤妻良母一回，自然要服务到家帮李晟敏把东西都整理归位，拿起腰包往他卧室走，怎成想还没走两步，李晟敏的手机就连震带唱地在小包里折腾起来。

　　偏这会儿李晟敏在洗澡。金钟云只好隔门提醒：“晟敏，有电话——”

　　“听见了。”万能小哥正满头洗发水眼睛都睁不开，“受累看看是谁，接一下。”

　　对外，他俩是名正言顺的合租室友，替对方接听电话也算常事。

　　李晟敏手机连响七八声，眼看就快自动挂机了，金钟云才好不容易在那腰包的众多口袋里翻着它，拿出来差点惯性地就按下接听键……

　　“接了吗？”铃声停了，外边骤然安静，却没听见金钟云接电话的声音，李晟敏纳闷，“电话接了吗——？谁打来的？”

　　“…唔，没接到呢，你洗好了自己出来看吧。”金钟云低着头，又一次没对李晟敏说实话。

　　那手机被他按了静音键，顽强地在腰包里一遍遍震动，屏幕上跃动着“曺圭贤来电”的文字。

　　李晟敏洗完澡出来，金钟云正在沙发上若无其事地翻杂志。

　　万能小哥一边擦头发一边找出手机看来电。满满一页未接记录，瞬时抽离了刚洗好的浑身轻松。

　　“我……回个电话。”

　　“嗯，等你吃饭^^”

　　李晟敏脸带局促地回了自己房间。

　　听见他房门落锁，金钟云才丢掉根本也一个字看不进去的杂志。

　　算起来，他和李晟敏在一起整两个月了。两个月以来，“曺圭贤”一直是彼此避而不谈却又摆脱不掉的存在。

　　据金钟云所知，李晟敏、曺圭贤尚未分手。

　　虽然双方联络越来越少，李晟敏右手中指那枚戒指也早已不见，并且事实上，现在与李晟敏在一起的人是他金钟云。但李晟敏还从来没对曺圭贤说过“分手”，仍是不争的事实。

　　两个月来，曺圭贤的电话、短信隔三差五，时不时一脚横插进来打断他俩难得的平静。

　　这么想着，金钟云忽而惭愧自嘲。

　　要说一脚横插进来的，其实，还是自己。

　　人情上，恋爱自由，他与李晟敏真心相待，在一起无可厚非；但道理上，到底也是自己这个“小三”搅了人家曺圭贤两年多的情义。

　　那两人并未分手。自己这样与李晟敏在一起的状态，说得难听点，不过是“偷情”。

　　或许就是出于“小三偷情”的负罪感，金钟云不知道自己该怎么张口、又有什么立场询问李晟敏为何不对曺圭贤实话实说。

　　他也有他的难言之隐吧。金钟云抱着类似掩耳盗铃的心态揣度李晟敏。

　　只是这样三个人的周旋还要持续多久？

　　金钟云不怀疑李晟敏的真心，却忍不住一再怀疑自己的分量…是否足够胜过，那个已经在李晟敏心里很多年的人？

 

 

　　李晟敏累了，不到十点就关门睡觉。

　　金钟云洗完澡蹑手蹑手地溜进他房间，抹黑爬上床。

　　李晟敏背对他躺着，一动不动。金钟云掀被窝挤进去，从背后把他圈住。

　　“…挤死了。”

　　幽幽地一句抱怨。原来李晟敏还没睡着。

　　金钟云不听话地凑得更近了些，脑袋轻抵在他后颈窝上：

　　“就让我抱抱。”

　　李晟敏默默往前蹭，腾出一点空间。金钟云跟着调整到更舒服的姿势，仍从背后搂着他，摸索到他放在身前的手，握住。

　　宁静了好半天。

　　李晟敏还是翻过身，与金钟云面对面。

　　夜色深沉，虽然近在咫尺，却也只能大概看出彼此轮廓，看不到表情。

　　“今天他打电话来没什么事。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你知道我说的是谁。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“这两天社团聚会，有人提起他。可能谁回去给他打了问候电话吧。所以他就来问问我…我们聚会的事。”

　　李晟敏说着话，金钟云趁机在他唇上“啾啾”两口。听声音，揩油得逞的某人好像是笑了，噗嗤一声，像是在笑李晟敏傻瓜。

　　“他办事，多少还有些孩子气，有时冲动起来不太顾后果。部队不是好呆的地方。他好不容易再有三两个月就能全身而退了。这期间万一有个风吹草动……我怕他不止这两年前功尽弃，以后的前途也可能都完了。所以…还不能说。”

　　金钟云从来没问，但李晟敏不可能装作不知道他的疑心。有些话还不能对曺圭贤讲，但对金钟云，既然决心在一起，就该认认真真地，坦诚相告。

　　金钟云抬手，在黑暗中描摹枕边人的五官轮廓。指肚划过眼窝，只感觉那双睫毛扑簌两下后，李晟敏闭上了眼。

　　不管这答案是真相还是敷衍，金钟云都接受。

　　两个人在一起，最重要的不是相爱，而是相互信赖。

　　他从没开口，他也能知他、向他倾诉。对于这样的李晟敏，金钟云觉得，自己可以给出全部信任。

　　一个熊抱把李晟敏整个揉进怀里。紧紧拥抱，克制不住地用尽全力，为自己之前的不安心道歉。

　　“我爱你。”

　　这三个字真正的魔力只有身在其中才能明白。

　　“我知道^^”

　　不过也是因为身在其中，那三个字才会变得格外难以启齿。

　　“以后少去骑行吧。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“皮肤都吹粗了，我摸着不开星￣へ￣”

　　“你滚吧…”李晟敏一脚踹在金钟云大腿上，又一口啃在他嘴上。

　　“一起滚…”金钟云回啃过去，当真抓着李晟敏在被窝里打起滚来。

　　直到各自一身热汗，彼此都被撩得气喘吁吁…差不多临界忍耐极限的金钟云啃着李晟敏耳朵央求：

　　“我要你。”

　　“不，别别别……”

　　李晟敏求饶，又一次把他推离自己。

　　金钟云倒在冷夜无人温暖的床单另一端，深深地，一声叹息。

　　就知道，还是这样。

　　无论之前怎么亲昵缠绵都好，最后的底线，这只磨人精都一直顽固死守着，不肯交予。

　　也许是真的时机未到吧……

　　诚然这个年代，相爱的人（或者哪怕萍水相逢根本谈不上爱的两个人）上床早已不是什么惊世骇俗的禁忌——甚至在这一代人眼里有些顺理成章、堂而皇之。但早已过了轻率的年纪，他们不能只为感官上的满足冲动而为。

　　虽然不完全懂李晟敏的想法，但金钟云觉得，爱一个人至少也要能做到尊重他的意志。他不想为这样的事勉强李晟敏，是尊重他，也是尊重自己。

　　只是苦了自己没有柳下惠那一身功力呀……(┙>∧<)┙へ┻┻

　　百爪挠心，平静了好久之后，金钟云才敢再靠近李晟敏。

　　“抱抱……”

　　真的，只是能抱抱你，我就很好。

 

===========

_“现在想起来，去年曺圭贤第一次来，你睡了两天沙发。”_

_“￢_￢所以…？”_

_“抱抱…(╭￣3￣)╭♡”_

_“…狗爪子给我起开！”_


	30. Chapter 30

　　朴正洙五一结婚。四月中旬，新房进最后几件家具和大件电器。

　　房子已经拾掇得差不多了。朴正洙洁癖，不愿意陌生工人进去搬腾弄脏了细软，于是三顾茅庐拉金钟云周六去给他帮忙。

　　金钟云掂量掂量朴正洙描述的那几件“大家伙”，再掂量掂量自己跟朴正洙这小身板，英明决断，礼拜六早晨拽着李晟敏一起去卖苦力。

　　朴正洙的新房就在信枫国际广场。

　　七年前的楼盘规划还不流行“人车分流”理念，如今信枫国际的小区里连犄角旮旯都停满了私家车。金钟云围着朴正洙家那栋楼着实绕了四五圈才总算找到能把科鲁兹塞进去的地方。

　　“可见广告说得再怎么天花乱坠，住进来也就完了。”李晟敏坐在副驾驶，忍不住揶揄。关注这个楼盘的广告创意很多年，这却是他自己第一次进来这小区。

　　“喂，说得好像你不是干广告的一样。”金钟云黑线，“社会进步得太快。别说七年了，我们现在做一个楼盘，就算能达到当下最一流的规划水准，用不了四五年，也准有缺陷显出来。七年前打死你敢想象触屏手机吗？现在已经是相当普及的电子产品了。”

　　李晟敏笑：“我觉得‘城市岸’不会落伍。”

　　金钟云听罢也笑，许诺似的点头：“一起努力，不让它落伍。”

 

　　朴正洙的新房是一栋六层洋房的四楼金角。130多平的小错层，七年前流行的三室两厅户型，南北通透，不是一般敞亮。

　　朴正洙爱干净又有点色彩偏执。婚房墙是白的、家具是白的，电器也都尽量挑到白色的款式，一进门白花花一片晃眼得不行。之前，要不是金钟云一句“你这是婚房还是灵堂”，朴正洙还打算给主卧双人床铺一整套的纯白床品——光冲这点，金钟云就佩服新媳妇儿的脾气。

　　婚礼进入半个月倒计时。周末，新娘子拽着姐妹淘逛街买红裙、红鞋、红手包，各种忙碌。剩下新郎官自己等人来送家具。

　　金钟云、李晟敏进门时，朴正洙也刚从爹妈家过来不久。

　　“我给你们介绍——”

　　“不用，我们见过。”

　　一见面，朴正洙、李晟敏就熟络地互打招呼，惊得金钟云在旁边一愣一愣的。他以为是初次见面的这两人，其实早在元旦他醉酒那晚已经打过照面。只不过估计打死金钟云也想不起那回的来龙去脉罢了。

　　金钟云跟李晟敏在一起的事儿，朴正洙知道。大概是正月十五前后，刚跟李晟敏确定关系两三天，金钟云就按耐不住把前因后果都对朴正洙和盘托出了。金钟云问他看法。当时，朴正洙一脸“果然如此”的欠踹表情，未予置评。

　　不过，朴正洙知道金钟云跟他是一对儿这件事，李晟敏不知道。

　　一直以来，金钟云都很少在李晟敏面前提朴正洙这个人。偶尔想讲些有关朴正洙的段子，金钟云都会以“我一哥们儿”指代男主。李晟敏还一度以为他有多少关系铁到穿一条裤衩的死党。

　　直到那次朴正洙三更半夜抗金醉鬼回家，李晟敏才算第一次知道了这么个具体人物。后来慢慢发现金钟云所谓“哥们儿”从来都只是指朴正洙一人，李晟敏倒也没多意外——毕竟能对着金钟云那副处女座冷幽默死宅德性掏心掏肺的人，想来也不会很多。

　　李晟敏知道朴正洙是金钟云的好哥们儿，只是绝想不到他们曾“好”到什么程度。他把自己跟金钟云的关系当做绝密隐私，以为就算是死党，金钟云也不会透露。殊不知朴正洙甚至连曺圭贤的前世今生都早已了如指掌。

　　李晟敏以为，在朴正洙眼里，他跟金钟云只是合租室友。所以以这样生疏的身份被金钟云拉来帮朴正洙拾掇新房，李晟敏始终都觉得不妥。没想到朴正洙倒是对他完全不见外。只是第二次见面、第一次正式接触，朴正洙就“非常好意思”地指挥他出来进去、搬搬抬抬，当然，招待他时也热情似火，不输招呼金钟云的熟稔。

　　李晟敏不是不懂人情世故，自然能发现朴正洙天生就是个“自来熟”的主儿。只是好像还是有哪里不对……

　　跟金钟云一块往卧室抬梳妆台时，从镜子里，李晟敏瞥见朴正洙在背后打量他俩的眼神。

　　转瞬即逝的怪异神色，隐藏了很多欲言又止。

 

　　几家送货师傅拖拖拉拉，加上大电器还要挨个布线调试，仨人忙忙活活一直到太阳西沉，朴正洙的新房才算正式收拾停当。

　　晚上，姜素拉回来，四人一块在附近的小馆子搓了一顿。席间朴正洙答谢李晟敏、力邀他五一也来参加婚礼。李晟敏并不是自来熟的那种，嘿嘿推辞了半天，没有轻易应承。

 

　　转天是个大好周日。

　　外边春光明媚的，金钟云和李晟敏也难得都没有杂事在身。

　　照理，这样的黄道吉日，谈恋爱约会再好不过。可他俩并没有向全世界出柜的打算，总不能真俩大老爷们手牵手出门吃饭、看电影。于是，金钟云、李晟敏就开启了他们最通常的“约会模式”：宅在家里一块儿看片儿。

　　金钟云是个资深影迷。基本这世上的电影只有你不知道的、没有他没看过的。上大学时，校园网的FTP资源库被他阅遍。工作后有了经济条件，收藏DVD就成了他业余时间的最大乐趣。不过搬了几次家后，金钟云逐渐意识到DVD那玩意儿实在太占空间、搬起来费劲。于是拣选了一部分精华过年时带回家放置，其余碟片则逐渐被他丢弃淘汰。

　　这两年网络P2P发扬光大，金钟云转而改成置办移动硬盘，开始收藏各种高清片源。迄今他已经收了好几个T的电影，装移动硬盘的盒子沉甸甸满当当。他第一次搬出来的时候，那副轻拿轻放视若珍宝的样子，让李晟敏以为盒里装的都是金条。

　　金钟云的收藏，大多是文艺气质浓厚的小众影片。为了便于查找，所有片子入库时他都分门别类，每块硬盘上都有标签，此外还建了详尽的索引文档，相当处女座本色。

　　他第一次跟李晟敏夸口说自己有好几T“片儿”可以一块儿看看的时候，那一脸献宝的模样，吓得李晟敏以为他有什么特殊癖好存了好几个T的“毛片儿”。直到后来看见那一大堆清新文艺的电影片名，小哥才总算长舒一口气，直“夸”金钟云是宅男楷模，以及祝贺他幸亏是生在了祖国大陆，否则到哪儿都得被当成盗版商逮捕。

　　以前金钟云回顾“藏品”，都只能在自己屋里抱着笔记本小屏幕欣赏。如今跟李晟敏一起，可以正大光明用客厅的40寸大LED放电影。俩人抱着团打着滚往沙发上一窝，不用担心任何外界眼光，无拘无束的居家小日子，自在惬意。

　　“今天看个啥？”

　　“你说了算，看外国的还是中文的？”

　　俩人一块儿翻索引目录，有商有量地挑片，夹带几句闲聊。

　　“怎么样，昨天累着了吧？我腰都快折了。”高举关怀备至的大旗，金钟云趁机又在李晟敏腰上揩了一把油。

　　“谁跟你似的？！搬那几件家具都后劲不足。”李晟敏一巴掌把他爪子拍飞，“说真的，你跟朴正洙关系那么铁，是同学啊？”

　　“嗯，大学的。”

　　“有这么个仗义朋友很难得。那次你醉成那样，他三更半夜还送你回来。”

　　“我去个厕所。看什么电影你决定。”

　　李晟敏的话本身连脑子都没过，毫无他意。只是金钟云心里藏着事，没法泰然自若继续这个话题，只好尿遁。

　　不知道为什么，虽然也主动介绍了那两人认识，但金钟云潜意识里还是不愿在李晟敏面前多提朴正洙。

　　当然，现在有朴正洙这么个好哥们，值得他骄傲。可另一方面，朴正洙与自己曾经的关系，却是金钟云不愿让任何人知道的“劣迹”。

　　说是“劣迹”，并不因为朴正洙不好或者那段感情本身有任何不光彩的因素。

　　金钟云觉得，那是他自己性格的“劣迹”。

　　他无能怯懦，不敢为朴正洙违背世俗。面对一场纯粹的爱情，他没有该有的勇气和担当。说得好听，那时他是拔慧剑斩情丝，挽救了两个人的前途；可说得难听，他其实是在困难尚未来袭时就已弃甲脱逃，深深辜负了那场感情。

　　这些年，金钟云心里，对朴正洙一直都有歉意。尤其刚刚李晟敏提到朴正洙送他回来那晚，那晚在酒吧里朴正洙问他的话，金钟云当时佯装醉酒，其实是一个字没漏都听进了心里。

　　世易时移，朴正洙要结婚了。这份愧疚，金钟云只能用比当年感情更深重的友谊去补偿。

　　同样的愧疚，金钟云不希望日后再重复在李晟敏身上。

　　可是……自己真的准备好了吗？

　　若不幸真被朴正洙言中、自己在李晟敏面前再重蹈覆辙……金钟云觉得自己绝没有脸面再和李晟敏朋友相待。

　　真到那时，他会彻底地失去李晟敏。

　　十年前还年轻不经世事的时候，“彻底失去一个人”的想法并不会让金钟云觉得多心痛。可现在，“彻底失去”的滋味，他一点都不想品尝。

　　——我真的准备好了吗？

　　金钟云扪心自问，没有答案。

 

===========

_“你总是对我有所保留……”_

_“你对我，就没有吗？”_


	31. Chapter 31

　　在洗手间耗到抽完一整根烟，金钟云才晃荡荡出来。电视上，李晟敏选好的电影已经开始了十分钟。

　　“什么片子？”金钟云一屁股坐下，顺手把男盆友捞进怀里。

　　“你身上什么味儿？”男盆友却鼻子一皱把他推开，“我说没说过别在厕所抽烟？！”

　　“〒3〒错了…”

　　“(#‵′)凸！”

　　小插曲平息后，金钟云的注意力才来到电影上。

　　李晟敏随便拣的片子，2009年的美国电影《Prayers for Bobby》，同性恋与家庭伦理题材，手法比较传统、影评中规中矩的一部故事片。金钟云记得刚出片源时自己收过，不过也只是顺手罢了，没什么印象，也就一直都没想起来看。

　　故事发生在一个典型的美国中产家庭。少年Bobby拥有爱他的父母兄妹，虔诚善良，却始终为埋藏在心里的同性恋倾向背负沉重。当他终于遇到一个喜欢的人、鼓足勇气向家人出柜时，极度虔诚的教徒母亲不能接受。她用尽一切办法想矫正儿子“罪孽”的爱。Bobby的心事无人倾听，最终在心理极度痛苦中选择自杀。Bobby的死，唤醒了他的家人。母亲在自责中向上帝寻求答案、开始倾听其他同性恋者父母的故事。最终，她消除偏见、与家人投身到争取同性恋者权利的事业中。

　　全片算上头尾歌曲都还不够90分钟。只有一条线索的故事，结构传统、价值倾向明显，多少有点理想主义说教味道。如果一部电影的好坏只是靠这些技术性指标来衡量，那“中规中矩”对它来说确实是个不失公允的评价。

　　可看电影的人从来看的都不止是技术指标。

　　毫无心理准备地被拉进这样一个故事，影片前半段，Bobby还在跟自己内心作斗争时，金钟云就觉得鼻根有些发酸了。李晟敏默默靠在沙发另一端，只是盯着字幕，没什么表情。

　　Bobby出柜、没能得到谅解，引得全家上下暴风骤雨。虽说大老爷们儿眼眶浅很没面子，但向来感情细腻的金钟云还是没忍住红了眼睛。李晟敏还是没有表情。

　　Bobby葬礼，他喜欢的那个男孩也来致哀。男孩在Bobby父母面前自我介绍，留下一句He is an amazing young man。金钟云忍不住把李晟敏拽过来揽在怀里。李晟敏仰头看看他：“要是我也死了，你敢这么去见我爸妈？”玩笑式的语气，无波无澜。

　　然后直到电影结尾，金钟云都没放开李晟敏。

　　——God love them as they are.

　　——上帝爱他们本来的面目。

　　片尾Bobby家人走进LGBT游行队伍时，眼泪已经无声无息爬满了金钟云的脸。从头到尾都很淡定的李晟敏离开他怀抱坐直，无奈嗔笑，望着这多愁善感的老男人。

　　“乐什么乐，瞧你找的这什么片儿！？”

　　“是你下载的，我又没看过。”

　　对着已经蓝屏的电视，两人相互推诿。

　　调侃笑声里，金钟云敏锐地听见，李晟敏也偷偷吸了两下鼻子——感情也不是只有自己一个被虐得稀里糊涂。

　　触动内心脆弱的故事从来不需要波澜壮阔，只要那也正是你的故事、你的脆弱。

　　李晟敏想起自己高中那会儿。那会儿刚发现自己的“不正常”，极度低落迷茫的时候，他也曾一度有过轻生念头。现在想来，着实浅见得可怕。只不过，从那时到现在，能支撑李晟敏走出死胡同的从来都不是别人。他该庆幸的，唯有自己内心足够坚强。

　　“反正就算我死了，我妈也不会理解同性恋。”

　　李晟敏是笑着说的，可金钟云听出了这笑里孤凉。

　　“你家人……知道吗？”“你是同性恋”几个字被金钟云省略掉。

　　李晟敏摇头。不用反问他也知道金钟云也一定不会告诉家里。

　　“那你准备一直瞒着吗？”

　　李晟敏再次摇头。可同样的问题，这次他不知道面前的人会怎么回答。

　　金钟云没能掩饰好自己一瞬间的惊愕：“你…打算出柜？什么时候？”

　　这追问不太礼貌。但早已准备好的答案，李晟敏不怕让任何人知道：“天长路远，我一直不交女朋友、不结婚，他们自然会知道。迟早。”

　　“可你是独生子，你父母肯定更会……”

　　“独生子又能怎么办？我就是只喜欢男人该怎么办？人们都不尝试理解我，又凭什么要求我为他们的道德而活？为了向家里人、向别人交代而结婚？让我睁着眼睛去干耽误哪个女人一辈子的混账事？我实在没有那么自私。”

　　李晟敏骤然火力全开，噎得金钟云半晌不知该怎么接话。

　　看电影时他一直那样平静，原来也只不过是像他往常一样，伪装刚强。金钟云再度揽李晟敏进自己怀抱，希望这样的拥抱能令他安定稍许。

　　李晟敏脸颊枕在他肩窝上，一番任性后也变得恹恹地，不再说话。

　　上面几个问题，如果直接反问金钟云，李晟敏能得到什么回答？

　　他不是天生的喜欢男人，和自己不同。

　　自己可以用一辈子时间去慢慢完成的心理建设，才只给他两个多月就要求答案，似乎也确实太强人所难。

　　李晟敏不会现在就让金钟云回答。

　　但不可否认，他多年以来都在等待，某个能给出一句回答、值得他死心塌地的人。

　　短暂的安定感，一个拥抱就可以给予。但谁都不能只靠拥抱就安然一生。

　　李晟敏知道是自己错了。

　　要的太多、选定的人太意外，想确认的心情…太急。

 

　　2012年的四月中下旬，T城春风和煦胜过往年。

　　信枫城市岸售楼处移植的西府海棠应季盛放，满院子粉白花瓣随风飘舞，如春雪香雨，壮哉美矣。

　　项目动工后，金钟云、李晟敏多了不少理所当然的工作接触。多数时候是不期然在办公室相遇，点头示意后便各忙各的。也有几次是听李晟敏说准备去项目现场，金钟云便借机找个“公事公办”的理由，工作时间堂而皇之带男盆友一起下工地“兜风”。

　　帮朴正洙拾掇完新房的转周周三，下午，金钟云开车跟李晟敏一起来到项目。

　　一期开盘的别墅户型已经确定，相关宣传品到了设计制作流程。李晟敏这次来是为了实地取材。

　　金钟云把车停在售楼处院里，进案场跟同事交代几句，拿了两个安全帽出来。

　　李晟敏下车透气，站在庭院中央，迎着海棠纷飞审视售楼处景观。芝兰玉树，画面美得金钟云直发懵。

　　重新上车，绕去地块另一侧的工地入口。把车停在施工监理的板房跟前，俩人一手安全帽一手材料，边攀谈，边往一期别墅工地步行。

　　楼盘二、三期下半年才会动工，现在地块围着工程围挡，以致站在一期工地里望不见整个项目全景。但这里毫无疑问会在T城发展史上留下浓墨重彩一笔。即使只是行走在暴土扬长的工地里，金钟云、李晟敏都能感受到那股属于开拓者的自豪。

　　相知的两人，为同一番事业全力以赴，那种默契无与伦比，令人无限沉湎。

　　“这次的户型我最喜欢L3。”李晟敏边走边说道。

　　“L3？那边最小的联排？”金钟云指着远处一排才出地面半层的别墅工地，“买个别墅才三百平米出头，不觉得太小了吗？”

　　“有钱人可能嫌小吧。”李晟敏被风沙迷了眼，站定原地一个劲儿揉，“我能买得起一百平米都知足了。三百平米，进去捉迷藏啊？”

　　“可以试试。”金钟云坏笑着，凑近捧起李晟敏的脸，嘴直接往上凑。

　　“诶，喂喂喂喂…”李晟敏顿时满脸爆红，一个劲儿推他，“这光天化日的！！”

　　“噗——！”金钟云一口气吹在他已经被风沙硌出泪的那只眼睛里，见李晟敏眼睛不疼了，才故作清高地甩手走开，“切，帮你吹吹沙子╭(╯^╰)╮光天化日，脑子里想的都是什么跟什么。”

　　(#‵′)凸，李晟敏气得七窍生烟，顺手抄起一块砖。

 

　　在工地转了个来回，该看的都已看过。两人正要往回走，金钟云手机忽然响起来。

　　这个时间从来都是工作电话，如此浪漫温馨的好时候，金总实在有点懒得接，好半天才把手机拿出来。没成想屏幕上闪着“老妈”两个大字，吓得大孝子赶紧接听：“喂？妈？”

　　李晟敏在旁边，一听这称呼就愣了。

　　金钟云多少有点紧张地瞥他一眼。李晟敏识趣地自己走开。

　　金钟云背对他讲电话，刚开始声音还很低沉平静。

　　“什么？？”

　　忽然这么一声惊呼。而后，李晟敏就只能听见金钟云不断重复“要不要紧”、“您别担心”、“没事，一定没事”云云。

　　不到五分钟，电话挂断，金钟云转过身来。就算不看他煞白的脸色，李晟敏也知道一定是出了大事。

　　“我爸上着班胃出血，刚刚送医院抢救……”金钟云惊疑未定地重复电话内容。

　　李晟敏听罢也是神色一凛：“那…现在怎么样？你先别乱。”

　　“……我先想想。”思路已经飞速进入突发事件应对模式，金钟云边想边往停车的方向疾行。

　　李晟敏被他远远忘在身后，只能三步并作两步追赶。

　　坐上车，金钟云一时没有点火，先是翻钱包查看证件银行卡，后又拿出手机上网搜索信息。半天，总算理出头绪下了决心，金钟云看向坐在副驾驶、一直在等他的李晟敏：

　　“我…先打个电话回公司请假。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我得回趟家，这事…可大可小。”

　　“确实。回去吧。”

　　“你带驾照了吗？”

　　“带了。”

　　“那咱们现在就去机场，我走之后，你受累把车开回家。”

　　“直接去机场？”李晟敏知道他归心似箭，却想不到急迫至此，“不回去收拾一下？什么行李都不带？”

　　金钟云摇头：“来不及。刚查了，今晚只剩一趟航班。我家是小地方，下了飞机换长途车还要小半天才能到。”

　　胃出血可大可小，大城市三甲医院也有弄不好出人命的时候。金钟云握上来的手心冰凉，李晟敏清晰感觉到了他心里的害怕。

　　反握住他，给予自己的祝福。除此之外，这样的事，他能替金钟云分担的真的太少。

　　“对不起。”金钟云凝着他眼睛，很严肃地道歉。

　　“有什么对不起的？”李晟敏假装轻松地笑笑，希望多少能抚平眼前人紧锁的眉峰，“路上自己注意安全。踏踏实实地。伯父不会有事。”

　　“谢谢。”

　　“行了，放心走吧。”

　　……

　　四十分钟后，科鲁兹驶抵T城机场航站楼。金钟云飞奔向国内出港大厅。李晟敏换到驾驶席，默默将车驶离。

　　又一个半小时后，金钟云坐的航班乘着夕阳升空。机场外停车场的空旷地带，李晟敏坐在驾驶室里，目光紧紧跟随逐渐消失的波音737，直到天际尽头。

 

===========

_“God love you as you are.”_

_“I don’t believe in God.”_

_“Will you believe me？”_


	32. Chapter 32

　　清晨五点，天未破晓。小城人民医院走廊里僻静得有点瘆人。

　　三线城市的医疗，无论软硬条件，都赶不上T城那样的一线都市。这已是本地最好最大的医院了，可内部结构却还都是九十年代末的样子。

　　家属等候区设在ICU病房外，老式的石砖地面、浅黄油漆的墙裙、木窗框，配着几排新式不锈钢座椅，不伦不类得有些扎眼。

　　ICU病房家属不能贴身陪护。然而为防病人突发状况，医院又要求有权签字的直系亲属留下时刻待命。家属区仅有的16张座椅这会儿坐了10张床的家属。黎明尚早，这些为至亲煎熬一宿的人们，还在各自憔悴浅眠。

　　金钟云放慢脚步、轻声走近，见母亲正歪在最后一排座椅上休息。

　　金母警醒一夜，才刚打了片刻瞌睡。忽然一抹人影笼下，惊得她立刻从浅眠中醒来。本以为是大夫来告知什么新情况，惊魂未定看了半晌，终于认出长子的眉目，她却更不敢相信。

　　“钟云…？”

　　“妈。”

　　“你怎么回来了…？！”

　　金钟云按下母亲的惊惶，挨着她落座：“我爸怎么样？”

　　惊讶缓慢转为低愁，金母指着ICU轻叹：“还在里面呢，不知道啥时候过危险期。亏了昨天他同事反应快……”

　　金钟云父亲原来上班的国营工厂效益多年不好，早在九年前就已买断工龄、把工人都遣散了。当时金钟云才上大二，小弟金钟真高二，都正是花钱的时候。父亲是那会儿家里唯一的经济支柱，只好再去一家私营小厂干活，加上金钟云在外勤工俭学，全家才艰辛挨过最困难的那几年。

　　金钟云进了信枫后，家里经济状况才开始好转。三年前弟弟钟真也大学毕业，虽然留在本地工资比不上大哥，但每月都有三线白领水平的薪水进账，家里也终于开始有了闲钱。

　　前年，借着老家房价还低，金钟云出钱给父母换了新房。小康生活正式光临金家。金父辛苦半辈子，上年岁后身体不算太好。金钟云一直劝他提前退休，父亲坚称每天上班干活人才不会落伍、衰老，于是仍去那家小厂子上班，却没成想会在工作时间突发胃出血。

　　“手术还顺利吧？”金钟云握着母亲的手给予支撑，“您看，要是不行，咱就抓紧转去省城大医院。”

　　“天亮你去跟大夫谈谈，看人家怎么说。这些我到底也不懂。”金母抬眼，望见儿子满眼血丝，不由语带责怪，“你怎么就回来了？”

　　“里面那是我亲爹啊…”金钟云做了个颇夸张的鬼脸，貌似轻松地笑。

　　“我还是不该给你打电话。”母亲心疼他，自责不已，“一宿没睡？是怎么回来的？”

　　“下飞机换的长途。在大巴车上睡了一觉，没事。”金钟云一笑而过，但愿老妈听不出破绽。

　　省城的机场和长途客运站之间隔着十万八千里，更何况他落地那个时间省内大巴早已经收车。金钟云在飞机上就算到了这些，所以降落后一分钟都没耽误直奔租车公司柜台，挑了辆顺手的车，直接自己开上高速。生车生路，摸着黑千里奔袭，金钟云这半宿当真是“玩着命”回来的。这样的真相，可不适合在这档口讲给母亲。

　　“钟真呢？”半天也没见弟弟踪影，金钟云皱眉，“怎么是您在这？不让他守夜？”

　　“不怪他。你爸做手术着急输血。没有用血指标，只能让钟真先去血站献了400毫升，这边才能等量给你爸用上。”母亲解释道，“献完血哪能不休息？我就让他回家去了。我在这守着，没事儿。”

　　金母牵着长子，念叨幼子。二十多年，一直把自己当家长，把他们当孩子，不想让家里的柴米油盐烦乱他们该无忧无虑的心。直到如今摊上事，她才意识到自己是老了，而钟云、钟真都大了，真正成了自己遇事时的指望。

　　兄弟俩都到了能自立门户的年纪。相比而言，钟真从小到大没离开他们夫妇跟前，虽也懂事孝顺，但办事多少还有些莽撞天真。而钟云，就真的完全是个大人了。

　　这十年他孤身在外，每回家一次，总能让他们夫妇感觉到更多一分的成熟。虽然嘴上说不想让他挂心、埋怨他小题大做赶回家来，但扪心自问，眼下老伴儿躺在ICU，自己六神无主、心力交瘁，除了钟云，又有谁还能做她的主心骨、让她安心依靠？

　　当年超生受罚，想不到而今错有错着。两个儿子虽然小时候各有各淘气，但到底长大后没一个让自己失望。

 

　　早晨七点，金钟真带女朋友一起来医院换班，看见陪在老妈身边的大哥金钟云，愣了好半天才找回自己声音喊出一句“哎呦我去”！

　　八点大夫查完房，哥儿俩找到父亲的主治医生一番恳谈。大夫的意思是，老爷子这病来得厉害却也运气好、治得及时，现在基本脱离危险，只待在ICU再观察一晚，若无大碍就能转入普通病房。一番诊断算是把全家悬着的心好歹有一半放回了肚里。金钟真提出跟女友陪守白天，让大哥赶紧带老妈回家踏实休息。

　　金钟云没带行李。常年在外，家里也几乎没有他专属的用品。回到家，借弟弟的东西洗脸刮胡子，穿弟弟的背心、运动裤当睡衣，躺在弟弟床上，熬了整夜的金钟云才发觉自己已疲惫到极限。

　　这一觉睡得昏天黑地，直到下午三点多才醒。半睡半醒间翻身，惯性地伸手去捞李晟敏却捞了个空。金钟云差点从单人床滚下去，一脑门子冷汗地坐起，环视周围，好半天才重归镇静。

　　隔壁房间，母亲还在休息。年过半百，熬夜对她来说已不是睡一觉就能解乏的小事。

　　金钟云不声不响地独自出门，赶在下班前去市血液中心献了400毫升全血，又去银行从自己卡上提出五万现金。

　　回到家，母亲已经在忙活晚饭。金钟云把血证和钱交她收好。母亲说家里什么都不缺，急得直数落他。金钟云只好安抚半晌：“留着吧。我总照顾不到。难免不时之需。”

 

　　当晚，金钟云坚持由自己在ICU外守夜。

　　医院走廊仍旧寂寂阴凉，等候区的家属比前晚少了些。

　　夜色渐深。

　　金钟云独坐角落，终于有时间静静处理手机里那些邮件、信息和未接电话。

　　公司的事占了绝大部分。他突然这么一走，不少工作都没来得及交接压在手头。幸好没有特别要紧的。打几个电话、回几封邮件，请上下级多多担待，不十分难处理。

　　朴正洙不知道他回家了，白天来电话约吃饭。当时金钟云正在睡觉，直接就给他挂了。这会儿想起来，回拨给朴正洙一电，说明眼前状况，简单聊了十几分钟收线。

　　最后，是李晟敏。

　　昨晚在省城下飞机后，金钟云给他发了条短信报平安，李晟敏在他上高速前回来一句“切记安全”，之后彼此就没再联系。

　　现在，金钟云终于有时间再想起李晟敏。

　　（睡了吗？）

　　收到他短信，本来正躺着放空的李晟敏一轱辘爬起来。

　　（没有。伯父好些了？）

　　（应该是没事了。还在观察。）

　　（你还好吗？）

　　（我没事。你呢？）

　　（很好。）

　　只言片语，是此时此刻仅能表达的牵念。

　　我爱你，但只敢在无人背光处、偷偷摸摸地爱你。

　　金钟云抬眼望向ICU病房内微弱的灯光，又低头触摸屏幕上李晟敏云淡风轻的“很好”。

　　所谓“身不由己”不过是掩耳盗铃的好听借口。

　　到底是我不够勇气。

　　到底是，我还不够爱你。

 

　　熬过凌晨三点，倦意比前半夜稍有缓解。金钟云正想找地方抽烟醒盹，刚起身，就看见弟弟钟真从走廊那端过来。

　　“你来干嘛？”

　　“换你呀。”金钟真一脸理所当然地拍拍大哥肩膀，“行了，后半夜我盯着。听说你下午也‘大出血’了，快回去睡吧。”

　　金钟云疲惫一笑，递烟盒给弟弟。金钟真从中抽出一支。哥俩儿默契十足，一前一后进了楼梯间。

　　抽着烟聊天，金钟云向弟弟问起母亲身体和家中近况。父母怕他在外挂心，总是报喜不报忧。家里遇事，也就钟真一个能对他实话实说。

　　“家里真一直都挺好的，你别操心。”亲兄弟间没那么多客套，金钟真说得坦然，并不只为宽慰兄长。在“报喜不报忧”的问题上，话说回来，他这位大哥也不比爹妈多什么发言权：“你呢？工作什么的，最近好吗？”

　　“我能有什么事。”

　　“给我找大嫂了吗？”

　　“咳咳咳…”金钟云呛了口烟，忙不迭摇头。

　　“你这是心里有鬼啊……”

　　金钟真完全是说笑的语气，想来他也不可能看出什么，但心里真有鬼的金钟云还是不免一阵紧张。好在弟弟并不是每天都在盼儿媳妇的老妈，玩笑两句，大嫂的问题也就糊弄了过去。

　　“哥，我定了十一结婚。”

　　弟弟难得这么郑重其事地跟他说话。金钟云听罢颇惊讶地一挑眉，回想早晨匆匆忙忙瞅过一眼的“准弟妹”，点头赞许：“有什么需要大哥的地方，无论出钱出力，都别客气。”

　　“不用。你到时别忘了回来就行。”

　　“那怎么能忘？”金钟云笑过，再打量弟弟，蓦然语重心长，“成家立业了，你比大哥强。以后家里有什么事……”

　　不等他说完，金钟真已攀住大哥肩膀：“放心，哥。无论如何，你在外面踏踏实实地。家里有我。”

　　兄弟把臂，金钟云第一次发觉，弟弟也是大人了。

　　印象里，比自己小三岁的钟真不过是个只会跟在自己屁股后头甩鼻涕的小笨蛋。可细想一下才意识到，自己离乡背井十一年，彼此都已错过对方最重要的成长。记忆里的钟真还停留在十五六岁的叛逆年纪。而眼前，原来，那个考试不及格总求自己模仿爸妈签字的小混球也已经要成家立业了。

　　以前是当大哥的给他壮胆，现在是他这个弟弟要做自己的后盾。

　　金钟云不无欣慰地慨然微笑。

　　也许，也许……

 

===========

_“为啥小说里笑傲江湖的大侠不是孤儿就是被杀了全家？”_

_“给作者省事——省得大侠搞个惊世骇俗的对象，还得费劲设定六亲不认的戏。”_


	33. Chapter 33

　　第二天上午，金父终于从ICU转入普通病房。

　　当天晚上，金钟云仍坚持自己在床前陪夜。刚恢复些精神的父亲听说他已连着三晚没睡，一再催他回家。“好不容易回来一趟，想跟您多待会儿还不行？”金钟云搬出小时候撒娇耍赖的功夫哄了半天，才终于把老头说服。

　　再转天是周六，金钟云又找大夫详谈一番，得到非常乐观的答复，心里才算彻底踏实。这边，父亲病情渐趋稳定只待静养。而另一边，他跟公司拿到3天事假已是极限，眼下，是不得不返回T城了。

　　从医院回家，金钟云订了转天的回程航班。

　　留在家里的最后一天，白天是母亲在医院陪护，晚上是钟真去陪夜。谁也没时间专门与金钟云话别。

　　独自在家补觉，睡醒后面对空落落甚至有些陌生的房间，相比以往离家前浓云般的离愁别绪，这一次，金钟云更多的是感到无所适从。

　　钟真可以和心爱的人一起到父亲病床前尽孝，他不能。

　　母亲这些年总操心他的终身大事，可有关自己喜欢的李晟敏的一切，他却无法不向她隐瞒。

　　曾经因为对家人的责任感、对自己的私心，他放弃朴正洙。难道十年之后他还要因为同样的原因再辜负李晟敏一次？

　　由衷地，金钟云佩服李晟敏。

　　在同样的问题上，李晟敏清楚知道自己是谁、知道自己想要什么，有底线，也有任何人无法撼动的原则。以人为镜，金钟云惭愧发觉自己只是空有满腔赤诚，于理性上，至今仍完全一塌糊涂。

　　对李晟敏、对家人他都掏心掏肺地珍惜。但事实却是，这道是二选一的必答题，没有模凌两可的灰色空间。

　　当然他可以拖延作答。

　　可总有一天，他必须交卷。

 

　　金钟云这次回家的第五天，周日，也就是他该动身返回T城这天，小城下起这时节少有的瓢泼大雨。到医院与父亲简短话别后，金钟云开上从省城机场租来的车，冲出雨幕。

　　航班又在傍晚起飞，飞抵T城上空时，那座庞大都市已是华灯璀璨、夜色深重。

　　因为流量控制，航班无法降落，只能改为低空飞行，近一个小时在T城上空兜兜转转。

　　金钟云的座位挨着舷窗。

　　哪怕只看灯光、轮廓，T城的每条大街、每栋标志性建筑他都能轻易分辨出来。

　　他于这座城市早已不是游子。回到这里，油然心底也是一股安定、渴望，与回家的心情毫无二致。

　　……

　　金钟云回来时，李晟敏正在自己屋里忙工作。

　　他一落地就已打过电话报平安，所以这会儿应该没什么值得惊喜的。可当真看见那人风尘仆仆地进门、朝自己裂嘴傻笑，李晟敏心里却蓦地有什么东西一股脑涌上来，噎得喉咙胸口酸涩不已。

　　“还好吗？”

　　“都好。”

　　洗完澡，累得一塌糊涂的金钟云直接躺到小卧室床上，一副不问价码的顺理成章。李晟敏把工作收尾，关了电脑，也去陪他默默躺着。

　　这几天金钟云常从梦中惊醒。睡时臂弯里暖暖软软的，醒来怀中空空。这会儿终于能一伸手就把李晟敏揽过身边，心里却仍惴惴地没什么真实感。

　　莫如云易散，须似月频圆。

　　害怕一眨眼李晟敏就会一溜烟再次消失，金钟云紧紧缠住他，凑上去好一通啄吻厮磨。

　　“行了行了…不用你给我洗脸…”李晟敏被糊了一脸唾沫，黏糊得难受。

　　金钟云听了痴痴地笑，重重一口啃在他嘴上：“想你。”

　　虽然亲昵缠绵，却更多是在诉说情意，不裹挟肉体欲望。李晟敏也就任他闹去，直到折腾累了，金钟云自己老实躺好。

　　又过了一会儿，听见金钟云睡着后踏实平稳的呼吸，李晟敏才抬手试着抚平他蹙敛的眉宇，反复几次，却不成功。

　　刚才那样若无其事地逗弄，也许他自己也没意识到吧，从头到尾眉头都皱着，连睡着了也放不轻松。

　　想我？因什么而想起我？又为什么想我会让你眉峰紧锁？

　　金钟云有一个如何本分、保守的家，李晟敏大约能猜到。事实上大多数家庭都是那样的，不管表现形式有什么差异，核心价值观总都传统。

　　自己没有来自家庭的压力，并不因为爸妈比别人的开通新潮，只是因为自己早已做足破釜沉舟的打算，不准备向任何暴风骤雨妥协。

　　然而，他李晟敏可以，却不能要求人人做到如此。

　　事业有成，再娶回一房娇妻成家生子——不止父母对他充满厚望，金钟云本人一直以来的奋斗目标又何尝不是这样？

　　金钟云何曾想过向家人吐露他的存在？

　　是啊……想到这里，李晟敏才意识到，对于“金钟云出柜”这个可能性，连自己都哪怕一次也没设想过。

　　金钟云人生的大方向是成家立业，认识他一段时间的人都能总结出来。

　　——他不是同类。

　　李晟敏，你不是早就知道吗？

 

　　五一小长假，终于到了朴正洙婚期。

　　T城人办喜事一般都在下午接亲，晚上典礼、吃酒。

　　金钟云是伴郎，也是男方苦力团骨干，一大早就去帮朴正洙张罗里外。李晟敏也跟着一起。

　　朴正洙结婚，李晟敏原本不打算去。毕竟还没熟到那个份儿上，人不到礼到也就是了。谁知，前几天他封好红包托金钟云转交，却让朴正洙给退了回来。

　　朴正洙专门打电话谢李晟敏厚意，并一再说明就算李晟敏来参加婚礼也从不打算收他礼金：“那天钟云得给我挡酒。就他那点儿量，非喝大了不行。”朴正洙托李晟敏替他照顾到时可能会喝醉的金钟云，安排得妥帖周到。李晟敏思量前后，终于没再推辞。

　　婚礼当天，伴郎金钟云从早到晚陪着朴正洙东奔西跑。李晟敏帮得上的事儿不多，大部分时间只能跟在一堆男方亲友后面干看着。

　　从婆家折腾到娘家，再一路折腾到饭店典礼。新郎朴正洙一身白裤白衬衫、打着浅粉色领带，别提多精神喜庆。伴郎金钟云配合他也穿了一身浅色，没打领带，衬衫领口自然敞着，神采飞扬间也是格外地轻快英俊。

　　一整天，金钟云都特别开心。

　　李晟敏整场谁也不认识，自然而然几乎全部注意力都拿来追随他。

　　陪在朴正洙身边的金钟云，没有一刻不是笑入眼底。那股子发自内心的高兴劲儿伪装不来，感觉比他自己娶媳妇儿还美还得瑟。

　　典礼时，全场关灯，大屏幕播放新郎新娘从恋爱到结婚的纪录短片，配着煽情的浪漫音乐，煽得朴正洙两口子一个劲儿相顾飙泪。

　　所有人都盯着舞台上、追光灯中一对天成佳偶。就李晟敏一个望着舞台下、光影阑珊里显得格外孤单的伴郎。

　　金钟云双手叉腰、低着头，没在看短片，也没看新人。挂在脸上一整天的笑容不见了。李晟敏发觉金钟云在哭，很平静地流着眼泪。

　　——此刻的眼泪，是为别人难以言喻的喜，还是为自己不可言说的悲？

　　典礼仪式结束，喜宴开席。新郎新娘换了一身行头重新出来，挨桌敬酒。

　　朴家婚宴办得不算铺张，但也里里外外四五十桌，高朋满座。陪一对新人整场转下来，踩着高跟鞋的伴娘几乎走断腿，几十杯各种酒水替朴正洙揽下肚的伴郎金钟云更是腿肚子转筋、强打精神维持清醒。

　　酒宴整个结束已是晚上九点多钟。

　　客人走得差不多了，朴正洙留新媳妇在宴会厅门口继续送客，自己帮李晟敏一块架金钟云上车。

　　“我、我今天、、可仁至义、、、尽了！”金钟云酒劲冲头，已经说不出整话来。

　　“好您好您！您名垂青史，永垂不朽。功在当代，利在千秋。”朴正洙边送边哄着。

　　把金钟云塞进后排座，朴正洙指挥李晟敏倒车，末了还不忘趴在车窗边不住地嘱咐道谢：“晟敏，你多受累了。慢点开。今天招待不周。改日，我一定单独谢你！”

　　“哪里哪里，别这么见外。”李晟敏陪着也客套了许多才发动车子。

　　科鲁兹驶上大路，汇入夜晚的茫茫车流。

　　反光镜里，朴正洙站在路边目送，身影直到车子转弯才消失不见。

 

　　李晟敏开车，往回家的方向。

　　金钟云躺在后排座椅上，名副其实醉生梦死的状态。

　　朴正洙分身乏术，如果不是李晟敏来了，今晚这样的金钟云有谁能对付得了？这情景不难预见，却无论李晟敏还是金钟云本人，在朴正洙提醒之前都根本没设想到。

　　李晟敏不得不承认，论起对金钟云的周全体贴，朴正洙远远胜过自己。

　　一段时间以来，李晟敏冷眼旁观，金钟云与朴正洙彼此情谊之深，让“莫逆之交”类的形容词也显得苍白。朴正洙对金钟云的细心，远超男人之间友情的界值。朴正洙婚礼上，金钟云黯然流下的那些眼泪也是……

　　后面的车鸣笛，骤然拽回李晟敏神思。

　　前方路口已变绿灯了。

　　李晟敏踩离合起步，匆匆甩下刚才有些离谱的臆想苗头。

　　片刻间，有什么东西从头顶飘落，轻轻黏在鼻尖上。李晟敏抬手抹去，一小片亮晶晶的，原来是婚礼现场撒的七彩纸屑。

　　他一个普通宾客，站得老远还沾上了许多。金钟云整天离朴正洙那么近，更落得满身闪烁，比正牌新郎都不逊色。

　　下午，接新娘子下车那会儿，几十束花纸齐喷。朴正洙顶着暴雨般的彩纸，怀抱美人先一步走进礼堂。金钟云落在后头，一个劲儿抖楞脑袋、掸衣服，彩纸扑簌簌从他身上掉下，闪闪烁烁落了满地。

　　那会儿李晟敏就有片刻恍惚。

　　伴郎衣襟上的胸花跟新郎的不过一字之差。眼前，就仿佛将来金钟云婚礼场面的预演，只是暂缺一位新娘而已。

　　金钟云迟早会结婚，就像今天这样，和所有正常男人一样。

　　李晟敏忽然有些喘不过气。

　　放下驾驶室车窗，解掉领口扣子，迎着驰骋夜风深呼吸，一次，又一次。

 

===========

_“李晟敏，你想得到的，本没有那么多。”_


	34. Chapter 34

　　李晟敏开车跟为人一样谨慎。一路平稳到家，连半个小时也没用。

　　科鲁兹直接驶进地库，停在金钟云长租的车位上。

　　伴郎大人早睡得像死猪一样。

　　李晟敏回身扒拉半天也没给他扒拉醒，只好下车打开后门。

　　金钟云整个人躺在后排座上。李晟敏拍他大腿没反应，拽他胳膊还没反应，无奈只好探身进去。

　　“到家了，醒醒。”

　　金钟云一只胳膊挡在眼前，大半张脸都被阴影遮蔽。李晟敏轻拍他脸颊，意外地，指尖触到大片濡湿泪痕。

　　蹙眉，李晟敏轻轻移开那人挡住眼睛的手，凑近查看。

　　金钟云睡得并不踏实，只是在酒精控制下脑袋昏昏沉沉醒不过来。眼泪顺着他眉梢爬进发际，浸得两鬓头发都已湿漉漉贴在脸上。

　　“钟云，”李晟敏有些担心地放柔声音，“是不是哪儿不舒服？”

　　车厢里安静了好一会儿，金钟云才闭着眼缓缓摇头。

　　李晟敏拨开半湿的发帘试他额头温度：没发烧，反而一片冰凉全是汗水。

　　“钟云……”

　　最近十来天，也就是金钟云从老家回来之后这段时间，李晟敏一直知道他心里憋着股情绪。虽然并不清楚他回家期间具体发生了什么，但就金钟云最近的种种表现推测，李晟敏大约能猜到他心事。

　　有些问题，不触碰不代表没看到，只是还不愿意揭穿。

　　彼此都不提那些迟早要面对的问题，是因为两个人都恨不得掩耳盗铃、好歹先纵情享受了眼前。

　　金钟云心里有苦不愿诉说，要是能借着这顿酒，把心里憋闷的都发泄出来也好。

　　李晟敏这么想着，有点不忍心再吵他。可车库阴凉，到底不是睡觉的地方。沉寂了会儿，他再度伏身进去推推金钟云：“回家睡吧，到家了。”

　　半天，那人仍闭着眼动也不动。

　　李晟敏气馁地抽身，却在即将离开时被拽住。

　　金钟云迷离地抬眼张望，确认眼前确实是李晟敏后才松了口气，兀自又阖上眼，把他扯进怀里：“……晟敏，晟敏。”

　　虽说自己理解他借酒消愁的无奈，金钟云这两声温柔迷糊的呼唤也真的很戳人，但好歹李晟敏是没喝醉的：这是社区公共车库，就算管理员一时半会儿不巡视过来，也随时可能有别的车主经过。两个大男人这么个姿势在车里抱着，吓坏邻居可不是什么佳话。

　　“金钟云…我说你…！！”挣扎了半天也没摆脱钳制，又不敢拿全身重量去压他，李晟敏一时不上不下地悬在金钟云身上，姿势难受不说，情景也挺尴尬，“咱回家再耍酒疯成不成？”

　　“不成…不回家……”面对李晟敏颇气结的低吼，金钟云也不知是真糊涂还是装糊涂，驴唇不对马嘴地应答，“我不回家了…不离开你。”

　　——我不回家了。

　　——不离开你。

　　两句话，好像迎门两脚咣咣踹在胸口。

　　李晟敏闻声怔愣，双唇就在接下来的瞬间被掠夺。

　　不似往常温柔，金钟云这一吻长驱直入，野蛮得像猛兽撕扯猎物。不多会儿，两人就上下翻换了位置，李晟敏被他压在身下挞伐，血腥味溢了满嘴。

　　他脸上还有未干的泪，纠缠间蹭在李晟敏唇边，苦涩得叫人替他揪心。

　　这一天，金钟云流了太多眼泪。清醒的时候、不清醒的时候，仿佛要把积压在心里所有的情绪都就此宣泄。眼见他的失控一再升级，连原本以为自己懂他的李晟敏也跟着不安。

　　金钟云远比他想象的更痛苦，内心的矛盾挣扎也似乎远不止他所了解的那些——他咬死不肯说出口的苦涩，除了来自家庭的压力，还有些什么？

　　“对不起，对不起……”金钟云死死抓着他，亲吻间隙，含混不清地告白，“我不想回去…不想离开你。”

　　暴风骤雨般的吻，铺天盖地的醺然酒气，几句含混简短的醉话在胸口盘桓不去。

　　仰头回应他霸道的啃咬，随着他的撩拨…浑身颤栗。刚才还自诩清醒的李晟敏这会儿却好像比金钟云更昏了头，在这离谱的时间地点，定力崩盘。

　　金钟云顺势挤进他两腿之间的时候，已经思绪游离的李晟敏认命了。

　　就是他了吧……

　　害怕再等，也不想再观望了。

　　就是这个人了。

　　“…爱你。”

　　“嗯。”

　　面对他暗示意味明确的动作，几个月以来第一次，李晟敏没有拒绝。

　　嘀——嘀嘀——

　　骤然一连串刺耳鸣笛，仿佛惊雷炸裂。

　　某辆私家车驶入，橡胶轮胎碾压水泥地面的缓慢摩擦声，从车库远端转角滚滚逼近。

　　满眼醉态的金钟云没有察觉。李晟敏却浑身一激灵，顿时清醒了。

　　“停、停停、、！在这不行…”

　　慌乱阻拦金钟云深入的手，奋力挣扎着想爬起来。这是什么地方，这是什么情况！李晟敏羞得连脖根都红了，薄脸皮差点滴出血来。

　　金钟云借着酒劲搞不清状况，正得趣中，不肯就此刹车。

　　“先回家行吗…？”李晟敏拗不过他，连哄带商量地低声央求，“别在这……回家，回家再——”后面的话又被蛮横吞噬。

　　“……说了不回家！”昏头昏脑的金钟云似是误会了他所谓“回家”的意思，变本加厉地撩拨，惩罚李晟敏的“不听话”：“不许再说回家…我不想、不能离开……”

　　痴缠的情话戳人软肋。

　　可不管再怎么深情，这样的时间场合，他们再这么疯下去都太危险。

　　其他车辆的远光灯透过科鲁兹大敞的后门射进来，愈发明亮。情急之下，李晟敏再管不了许多，抡起拳头挥了出去。

　　这一拳他使了真劲儿，金钟云被打得翻倒一边，总算松开了钳制。

　　李晟敏趁机爬出车厢，狼狈不堪。

　　车内，金钟云抚着伤处坐起来，另一手蒙上被车库灯光刺痛的眼，深呼吸定神，大抵是被打醒了。

　　李晟敏好半天才按下羞怒，重新去拽他：

　　“…老！实！回！家！！！”

 

　　费了九牛二虎之力，男盆友才总算把醉鬼伴郎弄回家里。

　　金钟云酒劲彻底发了出来，进屋沾床就睡，倒是没再性骚扰李晟敏。

　　朴正洙问平安的电话正好这时打来。李晟敏气儿还没喘匀，好歹跟他客气了几句，放下手机，去厨房煮了个鸡蛋，趁热一点点剥皮，端进金钟云房里。

　　金钟云呼哈呼哈睡得可香，满屋都是他呼出来的呛人酒气。李晟敏凑近查看，好歹这货没再哭了，只是左边脸颊上一片淤红。

　　刚才情急之下那一拳用力过猛。这会儿看见金钟云的伤，李晟敏实在有些抱歉。毕竟他是喝醉了才犯的糊涂，自己却是清醒时出手伤人，太欠考虑——顶着这半边乌眼青，叫个大老爷们未来几天怎么出门见人？

　　李晟敏拿煮鸡蛋来回滚拭那片淤血。大约是太烫了，熟睡的金钟云直皱眉，哼哼着把脸扭去另一边。

　　——就活该你乌眼青……！

　　李晟敏暗想，这货要是明天爬起来不记得脸上这伤是怎么来的，自己必须得在他另一边脸上再来一拳。

　　幻想着金钟云一对黑眼圈的熊样，李晟敏噗哧乐了，可再细琢磨下去，又赶紧收敛了得意，脸上腾起两朵红云。

　　——还是他想不起来最好！

　　意识到在车库里意乱情迷的不止金钟云一个，并且自己居然还许诺回家以后跟他怎么怎么样，李晟敏差点没把手里的鸡蛋捏爆。

　　——就说是他自己往墙上撞的！

　　——就算他想起来了，我！也！不！承！认！

　　李晟敏心里小算盘打得噼啪乱响。

　　另一边，被热鸡蛋扰了清梦的金钟云迷迷糊糊又嘟囔上了：

　　“对不……对不起……”

　　絮絮叨叨，翻来覆去呓语这三个字。

　　糊涂人做糊涂事，这会儿又糊糊涂涂地就急着道歉，让人好气又好笑。

　　李晟敏恶质地拿热鸡蛋去滚金钟云没完没了说对不起的嘴：“哪有那么多对不起……”嘴上奚落，心里却说不出地美滋滋。

　　金钟云在昏睡中蹙起眉头，轻轻握住伸到自己脸前、李晟敏的手腕。

　　“对不…起……正洙，对不起……”

　　鸡蛋掉落在地，白弹的表面一下滚满灰屑尘埃。

　　好烫……

　　李晟敏缩回手指摸摸耳垂。

　　好烫。

 

===========

_“他也是个弯的，你不就正好省了负罪感？”_

_“是呢。可怎么就是高兴不起来？”_


	35. Chapter 35

　　第二天中午，太阳已经爬升到至高点，金钟云才头晕脑胀地爬起来。从里到外一身酒臭也就罢了，刷牙时瞅了眼镜子，某人瞬间彻底崩溃，捧着脸跑去李晟敏房间兴师问罪：“你给我解释解释啊——这怎么回事？！”

　　“你忘了？”李晟敏瞅瞅他左眼下那一片淤青，不咸不淡地丢出个答案，“昨天你喝多了调戏伴娘，让人家对象揍了。”

　　“%#￥*…胡说！”心虚一秒后，金钟云脑子回过弯来果断否认，理直气壮搂紧男朋友圆润多汁的腰，“那伴娘长啥样我都忘了！要调戏也是调戏的你！”

　　“好吧…”李晟敏一脸“你答对了”的表情，轻轻挣开他，继续整理手上的东西。

　　金钟云这才注意到小卧室的衣柜门敞着、里面空了一半，各种衣物分堆摆在床上，而李晟敏正在打包一只行李箱。

　　“你这是……？”

　　“不是离家出走。是天热了，把厚衣服整理整理收起来。”李晟敏干巴巴答道。

　　“哦……”气氛有哪里不对，但金钟云刚醒酒还半脑袋浆糊，没想那么多。凑近一步，整个人挂在李晟敏背上，又搂住他的腰：“到底我这脸怎么弄的？”

　　“……我打的。”

　　“干嘛打我？”

　　“因为你不规矩。”

　　“不规矩？”某人这次领悟得倒是飞快，瞬间收紧了背后拥抱，某处恶质地猛往李晟敏身上顶，“是这样‘不规矩’的？”

　　如果这是个面对面的拥抱，金钟云不会发现不到李晟敏刹那间五味杂陈的表情变换。

　　几乎用了一个上午才装扮出来的若无其事，再也无力维持。李晟敏挣开拥抱，转身与他面对面，紧绷的脸上没有半点笑意。

　　金钟云坏笑着上挑的嘴角僵住了。

　　“你有多想要我？”

　　“我……”

　　这样的问题，若是两个人在床上缠绵时问出来，实能旖旎得听者闻声腿软。可李晟敏以这样严肃的表情、语气在光天化日问出来，留给金钟云的就只剩尴尬。

　　“你为什么跟我在一起？”

　　“……”

　　“就为了上床？？”

　　“……”

　　“反正也已经脱不开‘关系’了，就算真‘发生关系’又能怎样？你是这样想？”

　　“…你到底在说什么呢？”面对一连串难堪质问，金钟云按耐不住，“李晟敏，你就是这么想我的？”

　　“不是。”李晟敏低头转身，仿佛刚才咄咄逼人的话都出自他人之口。

　　“到底怎么了？我做什么了？”酒醉后的记忆一片空白，金钟云无论如何搞不明白，“昨天我冒犯你、伤害你了？如果是那样——可真对不起，我喝多了。”

　　虽然主动道歉，却是阴阳怪气的冷硬语调，摆明了他也是满肚子不爽。

　　在一起几个月了。这期间，自己虽然总有“更进一步”的想法，但何时何地没有尊重过他李晟敏的意愿？

　　因为喜欢，才迫切想拥有。也是因为喜欢，才会在乎、会无条件尊重他。清醒时，自己无论如何都做到了。这次醉酒，虽然行为可能比平时荒唐许多，但现在看来也没有造成什么实质性的恶劣后果。

　　彼此早已是恋人关系。除了最后一步，早就差不多有过所有亲密举止。昨晚至多算是一次未遂的酒后乱性，他又并非故意为之——李晟敏有必要这样疾言厉色？

　　两人以沉默对峙，都自以为明白、但其实互相都不真正了解对方生气的缘由。

　　半晌，金钟云想先一步打破僵持，靠近，却被李晟敏拒绝在咫尺之外。

　　“对不起。”李晟敏语气格外淡漠，“是我委屈你了。”

　　本来听见头三个字的道歉，金钟云心里一揪，暗骂自己混蛋，酒后失德还好意思理直气壮。可后面一句听完，他又差点没怒火攻心一口气背过去——比起直截了当挨一通骂，碰这种拐弯抹角的软钉子更让人憋屈。

　　说到底，金钟云负气，不是觉得自己昨晚的作为占多少道理，而是因为被李晟敏突兀的火气抹杀了满腔真诚。

　　“委屈？！呵，你委屈我什么了？”

　　“你想要，我不想给。”

　　“……这就委屈到我了？”金钟云气得发抖，“按你的意思，我他妈除了上你，这几个月就没想过别的？！我跟你在一起就不为别的？？”

　　“我现在不跟你谈别的。”他急了，李晟敏脸色也没好看到哪儿去，“我就问问，如果我是个女的，你会从一开始就心急火燎地想着发生关系？？如果我是个上过就需要负责的女人，你敢？”

　　“你瞎扯什么？”

　　“这不是瞎扯！”李晟敏吼道，“凭什么对我就不想想责任？！就因为我是男的，没什么清白不清白的，所以想玩就玩！？在我之前你玩过几——”

　　不等他说完，金钟云怒不可遏的巴掌已招呼上来。

　　电光火石，李晟敏本能闭上眼准备挨这一下。

　　谁知金钟云在触到他前最后一刻刹车。下一秒，“砰”地一响，李晟敏靠墙停放的自行车应声砸倒，在木地板上磕出一片细碎坑洼。

　　一个先挑起事端，另一个先企图动手，事情发展到这步，双方都伤心愤懑，又谁都占不到道理。

　　“李晟敏，你有心么？”

　　金钟云最后一句话，一字一顿，伤人伤己。也不再顾忌脸上的瘀伤，他怒气冲冲折返自己房间换衣服，然后抓起车钥匙，头也不回地离开。

 

　　直到听见金钟云摔上大门离去，李晟敏才重新开始呼吸。

　　深深一口，吸进几乎已氧气耗尽的胸膛。大概是瞬时气压过强的关系？眼睛忽然酸疼，不受控制地氤氲弥漫。

　　——李晟敏，你有心么？

　　如果有，刚才怎能肆意中伤他？

　　如果没有，现在，呼吸又怎会这样疼？

　　拐弯抹角地挖苦、绕来绕去争吵。其实，李晟敏只是在想方设法逼金钟云像最后这样不回头地离开吧。

　　就这样，走吧，不要再回头。

　　否则，有太多纠结李晟敏怕自己会忍不住问出口。

　　李晟敏想问金钟云，婚礼前后他流的那些眼泪是因为什么？他也想问，昨晚金钟云酒醉后种种许诺“不想回家、不要离开”的痴话究竟有没有丁点儿可能算数？当然，李晟敏更想问——“正洙，对不起”——金钟云，你是在为什么而道歉？

　　可李晟敏一句也问不出口。

　　不知怎么，才刚面对金钟云时，所有的条理都抵不过一腔混乱想发泄的怒气。

　　前所未有，怨恨金钟云的犹豫和“有所保留”。前所未有地想气炸他以逞一时快意，潜意识里却又不希望结局是被他就这样丢下……

　　我这是怎么了？

　　摸着失序起伏的胸口，感觉到里面那颗心真真切切的疼。

　　李晟敏，这几个月明明就都是假的。

　　不是一开始就想好了吗？

　　李晟敏不能真的动心。

 

 

　　之后的一个星期，冷战阴云在小小两室一厅上空久积不散。

　　直到吵架后第八天，金钟云才终于憋不住以主动道歉打破僵局。李晟敏也就顺坡下驴、自数错处。两人之间前所未有的激烈争执，就此不了了之。

　　都说吵架再和好是恋人之间增进感情的捷径。然而放在金钟云、李晟敏这回的冲突上，这条“真理”显然不那么灵通。

　　虽然不再互不理睬，衣食起居也逐渐恢复了吵架前的秩序，但总有些说不出的“别扭”还挡在两人之间，总有些被伤害过的心意再也没法回来。

　　金钟云不再去李晟敏那“蹭床”了。

　　有意无意地，连搭肩揽臂这样平常的接触也变得稀少且小心翼翼起来。

　　他们之间的秩序确实恢复了——只是倒带过猛，恢复到了大几个月之前——比刚认识那会儿也亲密不了多少的程度。

 

　　五月末，初夏的气温日渐抬升。备受期待的信枫·城市岸终于首度开盘，一期别墅产品亮相，逆市热销，仿佛一支强心剂注入整体疲软已近两年之久的T城楼市。

　　广告创意在这场营销中的作用不容忽视。从业主到同行，城市岸简洁亲切的Slogan深入人心。信枫地产与远途大观广告公司前期合作愉快，顺理成章开始洽谈第二阶段项目合同。

　　然而这一切鲜花着锦都无甚益于金钟云与李晟敏之间的温度回暖。

　　李晟敏依然代表远途大观与信枫对接。只是信枫这边，城市岸已经顺利上马一段时日，擅长前期规划的金钟云接下来的工作是逐步抽身，将精力投去其他项目。

 

　　六月中旬以后，金钟云陷入频繁出差。

　　信枫地产准备第三季度在江南S城及其周边几个三线城市大量储地。那边的前期团队刚刚组建，一半都是新手。像金钟云这样经验丰富的“老将”，便被从各大地方公司调配前往支援。

　　金钟云三天两头地飞来飞去，与李晟敏聚少离多。但大约是出于传说中“小别胜新婚”的功效，两人之间的僵持反倒在分离中略有缓和。

 

　　七月初，盛夏骄阳日日霸占着湛蓝如洗的天空，T城进入一年中雾霾最少的短暂时节。

　　天气燥热，人心易懒。写字楼里的公司多数都延长了午休时间。

　　喝着冰镇下午茶、惬意吹着空调，同事们每每凑在一块享受这多出的悠闲时光。一枚此前低调流传了好久的超级八卦，也借此时机翻身，在远途大观员工之间越传越有鼻子有眼，直到最后，几乎成为全公司的“公开秘密”：

　　策划部的新人李晟敏是个同性恋，不仅喜欢跟男人搞，还被信枫的高管给“潜规则”了大半年——要不，他一个刚毕业的新手，怎能搞定信枫·城市岸那么大一份合同？

　　起初，李晟敏被信枫高管“潜规则”的传闻，只是居心叵测之人见风起浪的恶意捏造。由于内容既毁三观又无凭无据，也就只被当做酒桌上说过就忘的笑谈，短暂流传于个别小圈子里。

　　直到五月末，某天午饭后，某个女同事神秘兮兮地郑重宣布：“李晟敏跟信枫金钟云是一对儿！！我亲眼所见！”

　　原来她就住在李晟敏、金钟云合租的那个小区。由于平日工作没什么交集，跟李晟敏也不熟，所以她几次在家门口认出他都没上前打招呼——李晟敏根本就不知道她是自己邻居。

　　朴正洙婚宴那晚，她跟老公从外面串门回来开车进地库，老远就看见一辆车停在角落、敞着后门，隐隐约约四只穿着男式皮鞋的脚纠缠着露在外面。

　　“我艹…车震也就够了，还是俩男的。”她老公扭过头去，恶心得快吐了。

　　“什么年代了，恋爱自由。”她倒是淡定地夹了自己爷们一眼。

　　开到自家车位，老公专心致志泊车的空档，她八卦精神大发地伸脖子继续关注远处那辆“非同凡响”的科鲁兹。没多会儿，就见一个男人衣衫不整地钻出来——那气喘吁吁的…妈呀，是李晟敏！

　　她就在三观遭受巨大冲击的状态下被老公拽回了家，好半天回过神来，悔得肠子都青了——怎么没留心看看另一个人是谁？！

　　不过谢天谢地，她还记得那是辆科鲁兹。喷磨砂漆的车本来就显眼，黑色的磨砂漆科鲁兹，恐怕翻遍整个T城也找不出几辆。

　　可巧没用几天，她竟在公司楼下再次看见那辆车，稍微一打听就确认了，车主是也在这栋楼办公的信枫地产项目经理，金钟云。

　　八卦是女人的天性，何况这么有料的独家段子。

　　随后几天，她回家时都刻意留心地下车库，果然那辆科鲁兹停的是长租车位——金钟云也住在这个社区——跟李晟敏同居。

　　有了证人、证据，再加上各种想象力丰富的添油加醋，李晟敏跟金钟云的“潜规则”故事在远途大观内部流传得愈演愈烈。经过一个多月的发酵，到七月，已演变得极离谱、不堪入耳的版本终于流进了李晟敏耳朵里。

　　那天，入职刚满一年的李晟敏被破格提为资深策划师。

　　升职加薪，该是庆祝的时候。可正好这几天金钟云去了S城，家里空荡寂静，没人能分享喜悦。

　　——有什么好庆祝的？

　　李晟敏笑不出来，没有半分喜悦。

　　下午在公司，不巧被他听见茶水间里某几人的窃窃私语，关于他是怎么靠潜规则上位，关于他勾引金钟云使了什么招数，关于他多么会假装单纯。

　　当时最本能的反应似乎该是立刻踹门进去揍人。可李晟敏怔愣半晌，做出的决定却是低头转身——就当没听见吧，就忍气吞声。

　　人们纷纷传说的，其实九成九都没错。

　　过年后，他亲近金钟云，动机从不单纯。

　　一直听人说，会入戏的才是好演员。

　　半年来，李晟敏觉得，自己越来越像个好演员的样子——以致演得自己都快忘了这本来就是一出戏，是他自编自导、陷金钟云入局的剧本。

 

===========

_“有一种说法啊：Heath Ledger死于入戏太深。”_

_“演Joker的那个Ledger？”_

_“嗯，演《Brokeback Mountain》的那个Heath。”_


	36. Chapter 36

　　金钟云这趟出差，比原计划多停留了两天。

　　S市是他老家隔壁省的省会。虽然行政上跨区，地理位置却比本省主要城市到他家乡的距离都更近，交通也更方便。办完公事，金钟云请假两天绕道回家看看。

　　金父一个多月前已经出院，如今在家静养，身体没有大碍了，只是两个月折腾下来人消瘦不少。弟弟金钟真带大哥去参观了自己即将装修完工的新房，他跟女朋友已经登记领证，只待国庆长假举办婚礼。金母一面伺候老伴儿，一面忙活着给小儿子置办彩礼、家什，倒是多年来头一次见了大儿子没顾得上催婚。

　　金钟云在家住了一晚，转天借道S城飞回北方。

　　信枫在江南的储地计划日益铺开。前期团队兵分几路勘察项目、评估预算，计划八月底前至少拿下两宗准备成熟的地块。近段时间，金钟云频繁往返于南北双城之间，每周都有至少一半时间在S城度过。

　　这边的团队倚重金钟云，加之听说他家在隔壁省，所以越来越多人劝他干脆向总部提请调往S城公司。金钟云一再推辞，说自己刚到T城公司一年，脚跟还没站稳不想频繁调动。

　　事实上，工作当然是一方面，而另一方面，金钟云不想离开T城的最重要原因，是不想离开李晟敏。

　　又是一个炎炎七月。

　　去年就是在七月，金钟云拿着一纸调令回到阔别三载的T城。那时南区地块花落谁家还未见分晓，李晟敏于他来说还是毫不相干的陌生人。

　　人生际遇邈无定数、没有预兆。

　　如果不是遇见李晟敏，金钟云对T城无牵无挂，无论从事业升迁还是照顾家人的角度考虑，能调去S城公司都实是再好不过的机会。

　　——只因遇见一个人。

　　如果说之前金钟云还不确定对李晟敏自己究竟付出了多少真心，那么在被他诘问是否只是想玩玩之后，在这两个月彼此龃龉、冷淡相处的煎熬中，在被动议调离T城时，金钟云越来越想得明白，结束这段感情所需付出的代价已经重到压歪了他心里的天平。

　　金钟云对李晟敏，不是玩玩的。

　　两个来月的疏离给出了一段绝好冷静期。跳出刚在一起时的盲目狂热，金钟云看到了自己很多与十年前如出一辙的执迷，以及与当年的自己已很不同的，信心。

　　表面上相似的两段恋情，发生在完全不同的两个人生阶段，裹挟其中的是今非昔比的两个金钟云。

　　天平另一端的代价可以想见，称得上惨重。在当年一无所有的莽撞少年看来，破坏这个平衡无疑害己，也终将害人。但现在不同。站在天平中间，他已经是个能顶天立地的男人，手里有了更多筹码。

　　只要再给一些时间，他或许，真的有办法不让这称天平失重。

　　S城机场出港大厅的巨型电子板不断刷新着即时航班状态。一片顺畅的蓝色“候机”信息，间或夹着几行红色的“延误”噩耗——都是飞往T城的航班，各家航空公司无一班次例外。

　　七月是北方的雷雨季。

　　T城被橙色灾害级别的暴风骤雨包围了整个下午，机场暂时关闭。

　　金钟云已托运完行李，只能无奈持续干等。

　　S城天色渐黑，眼看晚八点之前都没希望登机了。他只得打短信告知李晟敏自己得晚点到家，顺便提醒他大雨中下班注意安全，早点吃晚饭、不用为自己留门云云。

　　好半天才收到一条简短回复：好

　　连标点都不带。就像QQ聊天时自己天花乱坠说了一大通，对方只敲来句“呵呵”。

　　金钟云握着手机，一时怔忪。

　　虽然谁也不再提那次争吵，却还是不可逆地彼此都留了伤痕。

　　那次吵架之后，金钟云感觉，李晟敏变得不大一样了。

　　日复一日，无论在公司合作上，还是在家中以私人关系相处，李晟敏心里藏着的事越来越多，却也越来越不愿与他分享。

　　李晟敏的心不在焉，金钟云解读为信心匮乏。

　　因为自己的犹疑、徘徊不定，那个曾无条件信任你的人眼中再也没有了当初的信心与期待——还有什么能比这更令人挫败？

　　会质问他“是不是只想玩玩”的李晟敏，心里，是已有了多少失望？

　　跑道上，飞机繁忙起落。

　　唯独，没有能将他带回他身边的航班。

 

　　金钟云这趟去S城，比原来说好的晚回来两天。

　　电话里，他说要回家看看。

　　金钟云侍亲至孝、对家庭很有担当，实在是能踏踏实实厮守到白头的上好结婚对象。只可惜以李晟敏的性别，结婚两个字，于法于理都不容他妄想。

　　无论他们这段感情有多认真、又能在一起多少年，都早晚要面对那道烂俗的选择题：亲人和爱人都掉进河里，金钟云会先救谁？

　　窗外雷电轰鸣，无止尽的大雨几乎要把整个世界都淹没。

　　李晟敏躺在床上，平白觉得眼耳口鼻都已被按进湍急水流里——除了溺死，他已没有别的下场。

　　原定晚饭时间到家的金钟云发来短信，说航班延误，不知要在S城耗到几点，末尾还叮嘱他天气不好、下班回家注意安全。但其实李晟敏已经发了两天高烧、正请病假在家——只是，他没想告诉他。

　　迷迷糊糊按出一条回复，李晟敏丢开手机，眼前又是一片眩晕。

　　独自缠绵病榻，连爬起来倒杯水的力气也没有。辗转煎熬，好像灵魂也跟着浑身水分被高温蒸发殆尽。

　　烧得恍惚时，李晟敏看见金钟云跑前跑后照顾得自己妥帖温暖。想拉住他，伸出去的手却搅碎了摇曳在蒙古包阑珊灯火中的幻影。

　　是幻象，是回忆。

　　那是李晟敏上一次发烧卧病。

　　——是那次他们结伴开车去草原。

　　那会儿信枫才刚拿下南区地块，让几家广告公司争得头破血流的项目还没上马。金钟云只是他才结识了两三个月的二房东兼室友，李晟敏觉得对这人没必要再了解更多。

　　那之后，是从什么时候开始，自己慢慢对他的一切变得了如指掌？决心利用金钟云的感性时，李晟敏，若非心里已装着他掂量许久，怎就敢赌他对你深信不疑？

　　昏灰苍白的屋顶随着闪电跳跃忽明忽暗。隆隆雷声切近耳鼓，就像有什么浑浊沉重的东西在李晟敏已烧糊涂的头脑里搅动。

　　头越疼，身上越冷，心里越想不明白。

　　那人到底是什么时候进到他真正情感里的？最近？还是其实早在很久以前？

　　头痛欲裂。

　　刚丢在枕边的手机震了震，又送来一条短信。

　　“还好吗？我下周回来。”

　　李晟敏费了好大力气试图读懂这条新内容——不是今天的航班吗…？不是才说争取今晚到家……？

　　看不懂金钟云的忽然变卦，只好集中精神、让病中模糊的视线尽可能清晰。

　　艰难地重新聚焦，李晟敏才看清这条短信的发件人一栏。

　　“还好吗？我下周回来。——曺圭贤”

　　轻放手机到床头，闭眼，乏力苦笑。

　　李晟敏亏欠的，何止一个金钟云。

 

 

　　也是七月初，曺圭贤暂时结束在地方部队的工作，返回T城准备研究生入学。本科阶段叱咤计算机学院的网游小王子，眨眼间已是拥有两年军龄的堂堂青年军官。

　　李晟敏病愈后第一个周末，黑色星期五傍晚，曺圭贤开了父母的车出来，停在离李晟敏公司几百米远的一条小街里等他下班。他回T城已经有几天了，这还是第一次和李晟敏见面。

　　“好久不见。”

　　“好久不见。”

　　“你瘦了。”

　　“呵呵。”

　　时隔近七个月后重聚，各自心里都打了无数腹稿，却到底还是以最平淡的寒暄开场。

　　好久没回过T城的曺圭贤说，他怀念学校二食堂的炒饭了。李晟敏不反对。于是车转头向西南，挤过T城最拥堵纷扰的路段，停在他们共度过许多单纯时光的大学校门前。

　　外车不能入校。两人沿着校园最林荫茂盛也是平时最繁华的主路步行，途中只零星遇到几个学生——正值暑假，偌大校园的傍晚，除了鸣蝉翠柳、荷塘蛙声，再没有别的喧闹。

　　没在回来的第一时间找他报到、约见面也没堵在公司门口等人，以及这会儿言谈中深思熟虑的口气……七个月后出现在李晟敏面前的曺圭贤，沉静得不像是那个叫曺圭贤的人。

　　李晟敏并不算特别意外。

　　所有热情、殷勤都该是专为恋人准备的。而他们之间，虽然一直没挑明，却也谁都明白早已名不副实。此前，他们大约有一个半月没通过电话了。偶尔一两条短信联系，也只是说点无关痛痒的早餐内容或者天气阴晴。

　　走到食堂门口，才想起暑假期间这地方根本不会开放，两人只能又多走一段，在宿舍区附近找了间小馆子凑合一顿。

　　饭后，天已经完全黑了下来。两人逆着来时路返程。

　　“才两年没回来，又多出一个楼。”曺圭贤指着宿舍区后排一处曾经是空地的方向。

　　“刚盖好，还没住人。”李晟敏才离校一年更了解情况，顺口接道，“听说是研究生公寓，也许开学你能住进去。”

　　从见面到现在，聊的都是诸如此类不疼不痒的话题。皇帝的新装谁都不去戳穿，于李晟敏来说是难以启齿，于曺圭贤来说，是不信李晟敏对自己已没有半分留恋。

　　再往前走，路边出现大片低矮草坪，一棵巨大橡树伫立中央，于林荫密布的行道树旁显得孤单突兀。

　　十年之计，莫如树木；终身之计，莫如树人。这是学校奠基时创始校长栽下的一棵树苗，如今已历百余年沧桑，仍蓬勃繁茂，树干粗壮到需四五人合抱。

　　“还记得吗？”

　　走到橡树荫蔽下，曺圭贤问李晟敏。

　　差不多三年前的一个夜晚，这是他向他告白的地方。

　　“我不打算住研究生宿舍。”曺圭贤站在当年第一次对李晟敏吐露心意的地方，“我想在外面租房，自己住。你搬过来吧。”

　　莽撞的邀请，令人听了只能讪笑：“你说什么呢……”

　　“我说要你搬来和我住——离开他，好吗？”装从容最难，曺圭贤没法逼自己继续假惺惺地表演沉稳，也期盼李晟敏能不再逃避，“最近很少联系不是因为不想你。我是害怕。这两年隔得太远，我知道电话里说再多也都是纸上谈兵。但现在我回来了。我想跟你在一起，以前想，以后也不会变。我——”

　　“别说了，圭贤。”李晟敏打断他，语气冷静得好像事不关己，“我跟金钟云在一起，有半年了。”

　　答案简单直接，揭穿自己身上的皇帝新装，也戳破曺圭贤仅剩的最后一点幻想。

　　话已至此，再赖说自己毫不知情也太过懦弱。李晟敏跟金钟云在一起，曺圭贤当然早就猜到了，而且远远早于所谓“半年”之前。

　　——你们才相识多久？久到够日久生情？

　　——已经等了两年，为什么不能再多等我就这么短短几个月？

　　——金钟云究竟哪里强过我？

　　满耳都是曺圭贤不甘心的质问。

　　李晟敏仰望头顶惊人磅礴的橡树枝脉，陷入回忆，怔忪不语。

　　这个人的执着一如多年前第一次出现在社团活动中、出现在他面前的样子。还是在这棵橡树下，自己却怎么也找不回当年那样微妙、简单的心动感觉。

　　仅仅离开了一年，过去熟悉的校园氛围和学生心境，却都已如隔世一般。李晟敏发觉，自己一年以来不仅仅是变了心——他整个的思考方式，都已没法再变回念书时的单纯、直接。

　　他不仅不再喜欢曺圭贤，也再不值得曺圭贤喜欢。

　　“就算没有金钟云、没有这几个月的事，我们也该分手了。”

　　“为什么？”曺圭贤以为自己听错了，“我们一直好好的。”

　　“你带身份证了吗？”李晟敏话锋一转。

　　曺圭贤不明所以，从口袋里摸出本红皮证件：“…我现在没有身份证，只有军官证。”

　　“这不就结了。”李晟敏露出淡淡一抹笑意，接过证件，“你这辈子要走的仕途，自己该比任何人都了解。”曺圭贤的将来禁不起离经叛道。和个男人在一起？根本就不可能。

　　李晟敏担心的，曺圭贤不是没考虑过，可他想，那都是多少年之后才会出现的问题，他们现在年轻快乐，为什么要背着未来的包袱杞人忧天？曺圭贤总觉得，船到桥头自然直：“只要我愿意、你愿意，不管有多难总能扛过。我可以不当兵，也可以放弃——”

　　“曺圭贤，你不要任性。”

　　部队虽不是什么桃源净土，却也没有外面的花花世界那么容易改变人心。李晟敏很羡慕眼前的曺圭贤还能保有一份赤子之情，反观自己，已不相信任何人能抱着义无反顾的感情终此一生。

　　等闲变却故人心，却道故人心易变。

　　曺圭贤什么也没做错，只是李晟敏已信了事无定数、谁也强不过现实。

　　从前，他也以为既然他们是“一样的”，在一起就能心安理得。直到最近几个月，就着金钟云的犹豫不定，李晟敏也开始重新思考自己，这才意识到，他所期待的那种长久、安定，别说金钟云，就是曺圭贤也很难说一定能给予。

　　曺圭贤是富足家庭捧在手心里惯大的天之骄子，倒是真敢忤逆父母，任性选择所爱。但他的前途却禁不起一星半点的“作风问题”。哪怕他就是彻头彻尾的同性恋，进入军政圈子，未来也只有娶妻生子一条坦途可寻。

　　李晟敏不觉得自己有资格拖累任何人：“我这样的人，不值得你放弃什么。”

　　“不让我为你放弃，怎么金钟云就行？”曺圭贤冷笑。

　　“你跟他不是一回事。”

　　“怎么不是？别总拿我当小孩行不行？”负气至极，逞一时之快的话脱口而出，“你怕影响我，就不怕影响他？说了那么多，你就是想快点甩了我，好去跟他神仙眷侣。怎么了李晟敏？他金钟云除了暂时比我有点钱，到底还有哪儿更好？他许诺给你什么？你爱他什么？！”

　　句句是气话，却偏巧字字正中靶心。

　　曺圭贤不会想到，他毫无方向的愤慨恰恰直捣李晟敏心里最隐秘的软肋，比其他任何攻击都伤人更深。

　　“我爱他什么？我爱他背后的信枫地产！他给得了我合约，给得了我功成名就！”一段时间以来，李晟敏极力掩藏、假装这都是别人的卑劣，此时却已无路可逃——阴谋设计、骗取感情、出卖自己…都是他做的，都是他恶心：“潜规则你懂不懂？？我就是那种拿身体换前途的贱货，有什么值得你留恋？！”

　　“不你…不会……”这答案令曺圭贤措手不及，怎么也接不上话来。

　　“跟你在一起，我就为了排遣寂寞。跟他在一起，我就是想利用他——就这么简单！我从来没爱过你，也不爱金钟云——李晟敏没有真心，用不着感情，行了吗？！”

　　橡树枝桠间吊垂的槲寄生被这通近乎歇斯底里的怒吼震得不住轻摆。夜色茫茫，远处零落的路人也惊得侧目。

　　李晟敏甩开曺圭贤，头也不回地走了。

　　这场剖白，他没有自己语气中那么理直气壮。

　　说没喜欢过曺圭贤，是想快刀斩乱麻，不再辜负他人真心。说没爱过金钟云，是主观的自我麻醉，无关事实是否真的如此。

　　当初决定“爱上”金钟云，李晟敏也希望能没有真心、不动用感情。

　　可结果现在怎么样？

　　他是个失败的骗子。

　　无药可救地，输了自己。

 

===========

_“爱人与被爱都是幸福。”_

_“两个都不能，又该怎么办？”_


	37. Chapter 37

　　李晟敏回到家，金钟云正在客厅接电话。四目相会，彼此以口型打招呼。久违谈笑风生的金钟云，清俊得让李晟敏有些恍惚。

　　打完电话，金钟云满面春风。

　　“谁的电话^^？”李晟敏努力学他那样也勾勾嘴角，“这么开心？”

　　“哈…是啊…”金钟云抓抓头发，兴奋难掩，“正洙打来的^^”

　　“…哦。”李晟敏有点笑不下去。

　　“他老婆怀孕了，跟我这得瑟——要当爹了。”

　　“这样……恭喜他^^”

　　金钟云眼里满满的与有荣焉，李晟敏看着，只觉莫名刺眼。

　　开心成这样，因为那是朴正洙的事？还是因为，那种一切都在正轨上的生活本也是他金钟云的盼望？

　　李晟敏回房拿干净衣物、准备洗澡。

　　“和谁吃饭去了？玩得好吗？”仍在客厅玩手机的金钟云随口一问。李晟敏只说下班约了人晚些回家，没提对方是谁，也难怪他这会儿还能没心没肺。

　　李晟敏愣在进洗手间前一秒，想了想，坦然道：“是我和圭贤，分手了。”

　　金钟云毫无心理准备，一时怔忪。

　　该是三个人都得解脱的好事，结果却没谁能笑得出来。

　　锁上洗手间门，李晟敏抵墙半晌，只觉心灰意冷。　

　　……

　　当晚夜深，李晟敏回房休息，卧室门关到一半，忽地被人倚住。

　　门外，金钟云赧然一笑：“我…我那屋空调坏了。”

　　夏夜炎炎，刚洗漱完毕显然也已准备休息的他过来这样说，潜台词当然不是想求谁去修空调。

　　李晟敏侧身把他让进自己房间。

　　灯熄了，夜阑人静，耳边只剩空调制冷的微弱嗡嗡声。

　　两人并肩躺下，不经意地，彼此留出距离。

　　“我明天就找人来修。”

　　“没事。”

　　“对不起。”

　　“……没必要道歉。”

　　金钟云试探着去牵枕边人的手。

　　李晟敏却似无知无觉，在被捉到手前翻了个身背对他。

　　空瞪着天花板，金钟云思索半晌才鼓起勇气凑上去，久违地，从背后拥抱住他。

　　“对不起，是我不好。”

　　没头没脑的道歉，事实上也确实没有具体所指。这段时间以来，这是金钟云最想对李晟敏说的话，即使连他自己也总结不出是在为什么而道歉。

　　从什么时候开始，他们两个之间就像架起了一块玻璃屏障？貌似坦坦荡荡、一切如常，却是谁也再触不到谁。

　　感受着他拥抱的温度，李晟敏暗自苦笑，酸涩的错杂感盘踞心底。

　　这样的温柔，是金钟云的必杀技。至少在他这里，无往而不利。

　　可金钟云的温柔却不会是专只给他一人的。

　　金钟云看重家人、厚待朋友，总恨不得对身边所有人负责。他当然谁都不想伤害。但真到了必须伤害一方的时候，是不是……他能伤害的就只剩离他最近的自己？

　　而自己呢？李晟敏绝望地想，我，凭什么要被他伤害？

　　“那天晚上你哭了，还记得吗？”

　　“…哪天？”

　　“朴正洙结婚。”

　　金钟云沉默，什么也想不起来。

　　李晟敏解开他从背后环住自己的手，并不回头：“我能理解，早晚的事。”

　　“什么早晚的事？”金钟云听出他弦外之音，撑起身，探头去看他表情。

　　“结婚啊……”李晟敏眼神空洞，声音小得细不可闻，“我知道，我们不是一类人。”

　　金钟云只觉五脏抽疼，心口像是被这句话挖下个深不见底的窟窿。

　　扳过李晟敏身体拥他入怀，金钟云不知道该用什么语言弥补自己从前的错，只能笨拙地一遍遍吻他，深刻地、拼尽全力，但愿能以此传递肺腑衷情、满腔歉意，让李晟敏读到自己心里其实早已为他倾倒的天平。

　　可李晟敏却已无心恋战。

　　突如其来的拥抱勒得他喘不过气。

　　疲惫迎合着侵略唇舌的吻，默默然，李晟敏将一只手挤进两人胸膛紧贴的位置——为自己隔出一点呼吸的空隙，也隔断了金钟云终于敞开的心扉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完整正文到此结束。
> 
> 下一页开始因为拖坑太久，都是以大纲形式呈现的。


	38. 37下,38,大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以下内容都是大纲，大纲，大纲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个坑，坑了不少年。其实结尾三章半的大纲早就写好了，就是一直没有提笔润色、丰满情节。  
> 拖了这么久终于想明白，自己再这么拖下去，可能也不会将这个坑填得完满。那么，就把大纲放出来吧，至少让还惦念这个故事的你们知道它可能并不美满的结局。
> 
> 很对不起，以这样草率的结尾来平坑。  
> 这个坑我也是很用心地写了很久，也是因为想让它更完美，才一直卡来卡去，到不了结局。
> 
> 今天在微博发了这个大纲灭文的想法，没想到陆陆续续收到好多看过这文的亲故回应。  
> 说真的，它坑了不止一年半载。  
> 你们还能这样惦记，让我觉得更加对不起。
> 
> 好吧，以下开始放大纲。  
> 37章之前只发过一半。  
> 所以在38章这一页，前半部分是37章的剩下半段，后面是38章梗概。  
> 

三十七，后半段

**【大纲】**

信枫城市岸项目一期别墅实楼样板间实景区落成。

金钟云带朴正洙来看房子，说这里目前性价比极高，推荐他投资。

朴正洙说，我可不跟你似的钻石王老五， 我得养老婆孩子，这么好的房子你自己怎么不买？

金钟云笑，其实他已经买了。

别墅区的L3户型样板间已经被他以内部价买下，等过些日子就签正式合同。

“别墅？你有那么多钱？”

“内部价打了个折扣。勉勉强强，首付是够了。”

朴正洙听出了金钟云的意思，问，你和李晟敏是来真的了？

金钟云不否认。

朴正洙追问那你跟家里人怎么说？

金钟云想了想，回答：还好我不是独生子。

朴正洙了然。

 

金钟云在频繁出差导致的漫长分离中自我反省，觉得之前自己介意李晟敏不跟曺圭贤分手是嫌他对自己不够投入，但反观自己，还一直在考虑结婚生子向家人有交代的自己对李晟敏又能说付出了全心全意吗？

李晟敏终究彻底与曺圭贤分了手。金钟云了解他的固执，亦不忍见李晟敏如此受伤。

金钟云觉得，以后，自己对李晟敏再好多少都不够。

 

两人合租的房子不知不觉已经到了一年租约满。

金钟云李晟敏与房主续约，这一次两人的名字都写在了合同上。

金钟云不再是二房东。

李晟敏不再是小房客。

并排写在一起的名字竟然有一点像家的味道。

 

一直到金钟云签了正式的购房合同买下别墅，他才在公司坊间听说那些关于他跟李晟敏的“潜规则”流言。

当时流言已经从远途大观传到了信枫，甚至整个T城地产圈，搞得沸沸扬扬。金钟云在公司里也渐渐变得不好做人。

从合作层面上说，金钟云是甲方，在人们眼里就是具有绝对主动权的强者。所以同样的流言，在远途大观里流传时人人都在说李晟敏无耻，而到了信枫这边，就变成了金钟云以权谋私、仗势强迫乙方的新人小孩如何如何。

金钟云每天行走在公司里也是如芒在背。

不过金钟云与李晟敏不同的是，他已在信枫服务多年，人品和能力有目共睹。

信枫与远途大观合作的项目事实上也一直收获了非常多口碑，公司在这一合作中没有遭受任何损失和负面影响。那些在背后构陷金钟云的，多是职位上的对手或不明就里的公司新人。信枫T城公司的核心管理层说到底，大多并不在乎那些流言。

共事多年，反而金钟云的直属上司在这件事上为他鸣不平。

流言日益如沸，上司为了保护金钟云的前途，私下向金钟云提议：不如你暂时调往S城公司。

S城便是之前金钟云出差总去的那个城市，离他老家很近，方便他照顾父母。

领导的信任金钟云很是感激，但他没有任何犹豫，谢绝了这个提议。

 

支撑金钟云坚定下去的，是他心里对李晟敏的责任感和日渐坚定的选择。

他对李晟敏不是玩玩（回应之前吵架李晟敏质问他是否只是玩玩的话）。

金钟云差不多已经计划好了，就算有再大困难，就算辜负这些人对他的期望，他也要让李晟敏在他身边，踏踏实实的。

李晟敏是有理想有热忱、也真正在工作上有实力的人。金钟云觉得，只要共事久了，李晟敏的同僚也终会看到他的真正价值，时间久了，所有人都该能明白，他们之间没有利益瓜葛。

**金钟云相信清者自清。**

 

_如果这天地/最终会消失_

_不想一路走来珍惜的回忆/没有你_

 

_我明白/太放不开你的爱/太熟悉你的关怀/_

_分不开/想你算是安慰还是悲哀_

 

_而现在/就算时针都停摆/就算生命像尘埃/_

_分不开/我们也许反而更相信爱_

 

* * *

 

 

三十八

**【大纲】**

8月末的一个下雨天。

金钟云和李晟敏再一次来到城市岸项目现场，边谈工作，边考察高层工地。

尽管两个人都在各自公司里承受了不小压力，但他们都没有对对方提及，这段时间以来，都像什么也没发生一样正常地相处。

谈过公事，已经是傍晚时分。

金钟云找项目管理组要了样板间的钥匙，说要带李晟敏去逛一逛刚刚装修落成、还未对外开放的别墅区样板间。

样板区离项目售楼处步行要走上十五分钟。

“这么远购房客户怎么过去？”

“正式开放后会有电瓶车。”金钟云为李晟敏答疑，“现在只能开车过去。”

 

两人开车到了位于项目地块另一侧的别墅区。

金钟云将车停在围挡外。带着李晟敏步行进入院落，往样板间所在的位置去。

这里一期二十余栋别墅基本竣工，建筑工人都已撤场。只剩少量园林工人在院子里种植树木、安排景观。

外延红砖、灰瓦，一排排别墅建筑整齐而静谧地生长在一丛丛灌木翠绿中。

这里有三栋样板楼，对应三个大小各异的别墅户型。

参观过头两栋，金钟云最后带李晟敏参观L3户型的样板楼。

那是栋小而精的联排别墅，也是曾经李晟敏说他个人很喜欢的那个户型。

这栋样板楼，也便正是金钟云买下的房子。

但金钟云没对李晟敏提过买房的事。

这是一个秘密。他准备等以后找个合适的机会再告诉李晟敏，给他一个惊喜（不单指房子，也包括自己已决意与他在一起的打算）。

 

样板间刚刚装修完成、通了电，但尚未对外开放，所以一切都还是崭新的。

两人逛到一半，外面忽然下起大雨。雨渐大，没带伞的两个人被困在别墅里。

这是金钟云真正意义上自己的房子。等雨停的漫长时间里，还被蒙在鼓里的李晟敏仔细逛了每一个房间。金钟云在一旁默默看着，崭新的装修与面面俱到家私，他们两个穿梭其间，仿佛已经看到半年或者一年之后他们真正乔迁时的喜悦。

金钟云漂泊十年，终于就要有了一个不远隔天涯的家，与所爱的人一起。

这样的错觉给人心底注入的温暖难以言喻。

 

李晟敏站在主卧室的窗前看雨。金钟云在他身后，看着他。

窗外大雨滂沱。两个人裹在厚重的窗帘后面，不知不觉开始亲吻。

此时此地，仿佛与世隔绝，但其实逾矩又出格。最初缱绻的亲吻一路脱缰狂喷，发展成失控的热度。

李晟敏说，不如做到最后吧。

金钟云摸摸之前喝醉时脸上被他打伤的地方，讪讪笑言自己不敢。

“会有人来吗？”

“应该…不会。”

因为此前李晟敏从没在这件事上点过头，金钟云起初以为他是在跟自己开玩笑。等他终于明白过来李晟敏有多认真后，心脏狂跳，脸红得掩饰不住。

然而还没等他们真做些什么，同事的电话就打了进来。

售楼处那边见他俩看样板间快两个小时还没回来，才想起他们是不是忘了带伞，打电话过来表示五分钟后伞就送到，确认下他们的位置。

金钟云支吾半天，只能说好。

俩人羞红着脸等送伞的人到来。

其实，科鲁兹就停在围墙外，金钟云总在车里放两把伞。

 

还了样板间钥匙，俩人直接开车回家。

金钟云开车的一路，浑身都是一直紧绷着。李晟敏坐在一旁慵懒笑他，提醒应该去买点他们家中还没有的“必需品”。

金钟云耳朵根都红了，停车在路边，顶着雨跑进便利店，买了一大堆。

李晟敏笑他这么大岁数了还为这个害羞，金钟云吻得他说不出更多刻薄话。

 

回到家，晚饭都没吃，直接滚到卧室。

然后此处拉灯，省略一万三千五百个字_(:з」∠)_【啊哈，希望你看到这里能想起这只是大纲，没有货真价实的肉可吃…

 

反反复复，两个人一直折腾到凌晨夜半。

金钟云睡着了，李晟敏很累，却无论如何无法入眠。

金钟云这段时间以来在公司面临的压力，李晟敏看在眼里。知道自己跟金钟云这种半公开的关系再继续下去，两个人都没好果子吃。

李晟敏相信的是人言可畏。

在这段感情里，他早已经看不到任何前方。

李晟敏知道，自己是真的整个人输给金钟云了。

他所有的原则、坚持、底线，都因为这个人被打破。他甚至心甘情愿和他上了床，即使明知这个人不会陪着自己一辈子，也还是在刚才短暂的疯狂中体会到了那种全心全意的快乐。

对李晟敏而言，刺心的快乐。

金钟云早晚是要结婚的人，没必要为了这种短暂关系被拖累名声，李晟敏想。

也许比起自己继续沦陷，以后早晚要被金钟云的犹疑伤害，还不如现在就认输离席。

本以为一个Gay爱上直男，已经是再痛苦不过的感情。但李晟敏现在才知道，爱上像金钟云这样徘徊在分界线当中的人，明知自己就算再怎么努力也难以敌过他心中的对父母家人责任的感觉，才是最无望地煎熬人心。

 

第二天早晨，李晟敏是被金钟云吻醒的。

那人轻啄他脸上每一寸肌肤，像对待瑰宝一般，纯洁地以吻膜拜。

“我爱你。”

其实他不用开口，他每一个眼神和触摸都已在诉说着这三个字。

我也爱你。李晟敏在心里默默对答。

他爱他的声音、他的语气，爱他昨晚第一次拥有自己那一刻狂喜的不知所措，爱与他生活在一起这一年的每时每刻。

李晟敏发觉没道理地爱着这个人，越爱越怕。

因为这人不知何时就会离他而去。

早晚会剩下他自己，身后万丈悬崖。

 

看着金钟云起身穿衣。

李晟敏定了定神，忽然开口：“我们分手吧。”

金钟云以为自己听错了，以玩笑的口吻回应他。

李晟敏却没在笑。

他告诉金钟云，自己此前所有的接近都出于获取工作合作机会的目的。他从来没有用过真心。他们之间的一切是他单方面的“潜规则”。他有负金钟云的信任，所以以这样一个夜晚来补偿。

补偿完了。他们之间，也就完了。

_该结束了。_

李晟敏所说的一切是金钟云从未曾设想过的可能。这一夜后，他心中原本积攒了太多美好的憧憬和信心，他尚未说出的许诺和决定，已经冲到嘴边，却因为这突兀的逆转，生生咽下，如鲠在喉。

金钟云心里很凉。他想，自己是不是从来不曾认识过真正的李晟敏。

 


	39. 39,大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以下是大纲大纲大纲，重要的事情说三遍。

此后的一段时间，金钟云关着自己，独自回顾了跟李晟敏相识一年以来的每一刻。

不得不说，很多片段让他无法相信李晟敏是在假装快乐。但又有很多细节，让他不得不承认，李晟敏比起关心他，更关心的是一纸合同和升职。

究竟这场感情中有多少部分是相互的呢？

金钟云想不出。

 

一如以往，他将所有这些都倾诉给朴正洙。

朴正洙骂金钟云神经病：李晟敏绝对是气话，你既然都下定决心了就别轻易放弃。

但想着那天早上李晟敏冷静平淡的表情，金钟云浑身发冷。

他很难再全身心地相信那个人。

 

朴正洙替他俩着急，主动约晟敏出来见面。

谁承想李晟敏开诚布公，直接问朴正洙跟金钟云是不是曾经有过关系。

朴正洙被他的精明惊愕，不得不坦陈过往。讲到最后，他忽然就理解了李晟敏不曾说出的深刻不安和对金钟云的苦心。

 

十余天的僵持后，九月中旬，S城的项目竞拍到了攻坚时刻。金钟云再次被派去支援，这次一去半月，期间与李晟敏没有联系。

国庆节前夕，S城地块被信枫成功收入囊中。其情其景，像极了一年前在T城拿下城市岸项目。

当天晚上晚上，S城信枫公司包了高级会所办庆功宴。公司内部已有人事调动的传言。S城的同仁都觉得金钟云早晚要来S城，只金钟云一个人推说还没有决定。

金钟云跟S城的大多数人都不熟，被灌了很多酒，浑浑噩噩被送回这半个月来下榻的酒店房间。

 

只剩他一个人了。

金钟云趴在洗手间马桶上吐了个干净。吐到最后止不住的痉挛干呕，想起那一次醉得狼狈不堪，是李晟敏在身边照料自己，眼泪也一起滚了下来。

他好像已经有一辈子没有听到过李晟敏的声音了。

酒后人的精神总会脆弱柔软。

金钟云坐在洗手间地上，抱着马桶给那个折磨得他肺腑抽痛的人打电话。

李晟敏独自在家，熬夜工作、还没睡，忽然接到金钟云的来电有点不知所措。

“……嗨。”

（晟敏。）

“地拿到了？”

（嗯……）

看，即便许久没有好好说过一句话，李晟敏仍了解他的工作和生活。

他怎么敢说自己不是真的关心他？

“你怎么了…？”李晟敏听出了金钟云嗓音的不对劲。

金钟云在电话另一头放声痛哭。

他断断续续地对李晟敏说对不起，说都是自己的错。他列数他们在一起这段日子里的点点滴滴，像说服李晟敏，也是在说服自己。

（那些都是假的吗？不可能…晟敏，你不是假的。）

金钟云想说服李晟敏回心转意。

哪怕李晟敏从一开始就是在利用他，也没所谓。金钟云说自己相信，李晟敏现在是真的喜欢他。只要李晟敏愿意，他们就还能和以前一样。

（我们依然在一起…有什么不好？）

“…你喝多了。”李晟敏静静地回答他。

（是，但我知道我在说什么。李晟敏，我不想和你分手！）

李晟敏沉默了。

电话另一端的金钟云也在喊出最后那句后陷入长久沉默。

只要李晟敏点一点头。

他们会翻过这一页，重新在一起。

然而，以后呢？

从揭露所谓“真相”的那个早晨起，李晟敏就已决意不要回头。

如果金钟云执意与他在一起，那么可能会失去工作，也失去家人。就算金钟云愿意为他众叛亲离，李晟敏也不愿拖累他到那个地步。

_为我，不值得。_

何况，金钟云确实是喝醉了。

醉话或许是心里最赤诚的告白，但也是头脑发热最不顾后果的诺言。

他也许下一天不会醒来，一个月不会醒来，一年甚至两三年都不会醒来。但再长的时间呢？金钟云不会食言吗？

李晟敏知道，自己这样的揣度卑鄙而自私。但谁不是自私的？

在金钟云心里，他是有分量的，但真能重过他父母兄弟以及事业加在一起的那一方吗？

有朝一日，真到了与家人摊牌的时候，金钟云真就能顶住压力，和他义无反顾吗？何况金钟云不是没自私过，在李晟敏之前，不是就已有个朴正洙？

李晟敏知道，不止是金钟云无法再信任自己，在经过这些矛盾后，自己也没法再义无反顾地相信金钟云。

他无法接受有朝一日金钟云可能的后悔莫及。

（李晟敏，你爱我的。说，你爱我。）

“…………我……”

犹豫不决的时候，电话戛然而止。

李晟敏一愣。

他的手机没电了，到嘴边的话永远咽回了肚子里。

心软的机会再也没了。

 

金钟云疯狂地播电话过去。

听筒里只是一遍一遍的“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机”。

 

那晚，金钟云趴在洗手间，一把鼻涕一把泪空前难看悲哀地睡了一夜。

第二天早晨，他被客房服务员按门铃的声音叫醒。

 

服务员询问金钟云有没有事。原来是他N城的同事打电话到酒店前台，说金钟云手机关机，昨晚又喝醉，怕他一个人出事，所以让服务员来看看。

金钟云洗了把脸出去开门，深色缟然，说自己没事，请服务员转达他对同事关心的谢意。

 

服务员以手台通知前台：“8501房间客人没事，只是手机没电了。请转达他的谢意”。

前台收到，转头对hold on中的电话说道：“金先生情况安好。他让我们转达对您的感谢。”

（哦，那就好。谢谢。帮我跟他说…好好照顾自己。）

“好的。先生，您要留下名字吗？我们会向金先生转达。”

（不用了。就说是同事，就行。）

挂了电话，身在T城的李晟敏深深地松了一口气。

 

两天后，金钟云回到了T城。

之前一直婉拒去S城工作的他已经邮件递交了去S城公司的调职申请。这次回T城，只为交接工作，收拾行囊。

 

金钟云回到合租的房子，与李晟敏告别。

收拾房间，他们两人很多东西都已经互为你我分辨不开。

金钟云托朴正洙卖掉他的科鲁兹。

清理车内私人物品时，他把挂在后视镜上的金刚结摘了下来，还给李晟敏。

金钟云向李晟敏道歉，因为他搬走后，李晟敏需再找一个人来分担房租。

 

临行，金钟云问李晟敏那晚没说完的话究竟是什么。

“你就真的一点也没爱过我？”

李晟敏心想，就算现在也爱着又能怎样，哪怕爱到至死不渝又怎样。你终究不是会对我负责的人。

“不管我有没有真的爱过，你呢？你还能像以前那样，毫无保留全心全意地爱我、相信我吗？”

金钟云无言以对。他终究没有勇气说出自己的一腔挚爱，也确实很难拾回从前那么多的信任。

李晟敏祝福金钟云：希望你能有一个朴正洙那样美满的家庭。

 

金钟云走后，李晟敏对着空荡荡的房间，手中握着那人还给他的金刚结。

李晟敏将它挂在了窗外。

 

_北风毫不留情，把叶子吹落_

_脆弱的它，选择了逃脱_

_叶子失去消息，风才感觉寂寞_

_整个冬天…北风的痛没人能说_

 

李晟敏的爱，错了吗？

李晟敏知道，是自己用残忍的话强行推开了金钟云。

如果再坚持一点，再陷入一点，或许能让他们的感情更长久一点，或许结果会有改变的机会。

但再长久，又能有多长？

叶子落去不是因为风的冷漠，而是叶子本来到了冬季就会凋零。

金钟云是早晚都要结婚的人。

如果北风什么都不做，只是静静等着叶子腻了、倦了、自己离开，会让他觉得稍微幸福一些吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还剩一个尾声。  
> 这不是一个HE的故事，从一开始，从题目开始，就不是HE的长相。


	40. epilogue

多年之后。

金钟云跳槽进入另一家房企，成为该公司T城副总裁，仍主管拿地策划等前期工作，回到T城。

已步入三字中旬的年龄，事业有成的金钟云已在各地投资了多处房产，在T城也不再只有那一套别墅。但决定搬回来时，他还是选择住在那个凝结着很多回忆的信枫城市岸。

 

朴正洙开车去机场接金钟云和行李。

回程路上，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着近况。

“钟真媳妇生了吗？”

“快了。我妈打电话来说是下个月。”

“恭喜你啊，得偿所愿，终于当‘大爷’了。”

“你大爷。”

“你家老爷子最近身体可好？”

“胃出血之后这几年恢复得不错。现在他也退休了，颐养天年，我看硬朗着呢。”

“伯母呢？”

“钟真的孩子说B超照出来偷偷问了，是女孩。我妈说她三十来年看我们哥俩早腻了，终于盼来个孙女，天天乐得跟什么似的。”

“……他们没催你？”

三十好几了。金钟云干涩地笑，沉默了一会儿：“都有钟真一家子了，催我干什么。”

朴正洙开过下一个路口才又开口：“你还在想他？”

金钟云淡淡地笑，并没有正面回答老友的问题：“你…和他还有联系吗？他最近怎么样，你知道吗？”

他们口中的“他”，当然，是指的李晟敏。

“最近不知道。去年碰见过一次，在商场里，赶巧了。”朴正洙干笑，什么时候金钟云和李晟敏之间的消息反倒要靠他来沟通，“他好像…是跟新对象一起。”

金钟云一滞：“……女孩？”

“男的。”

金钟云脸色惨然。

朴正洙恨铁不成钢地暗自替他叹气，马上换了话题：“我家大丫头都上幼儿园了，你这个干爹连面都还没见过。明天带她跟你吃饭——你给我闺女买礼物了吗？”

……

 

朴正洙把自己的车钥匙留给金钟云，让他在再买车前先应急。

因为有了些年月，那别墅区已经不像当年一样崭新，但英伦的红砖和雕刻在深色大理石上工整的“城市岸”几个字，依然能勾起金钟云许多回忆。

房子是回来之前请朴正洙找人打扫过的。

因为之前是样板间，硬装修都是现成的，只是已经有些旧了，有些过时。

不过当年摆满屋的那些家具、家饰都是公司财产，早已经不在。朴正洙在宜家挑了几样简单家具，只临时给他填充起主卧室和厨房。

其他屋子都是四白落地的空旷。

几年以来，这个金钟云曾经无比憧憬过的归宿，一次都没有人真正住过。

 

安顿好行囊，金钟云开朴正洙的车去附近的大型超市采买。

想起跟李晟敏一起度过的那个美好春节。

金钟云买了些日用必需品。

开车回到城市岸，认真审视这整个楼盘：

别墅和高层片区入住率都很高，洋房那部分开盘晚，现在也已经有很多户在装修了。信枫城市岸真如当初他们设想的那样，如今成为一个新版块的标杆、一个生活气息浓厚的高档社区。有老人带着两三岁、出生在这个社区的孙辈在庭院里玩耍。

金钟云想，这些年，自己究竟错过了几多。

 

金钟云新公司新官上任，第一件工作就是出席公司与某广告公司组成战略合作伙伴的签字仪式。

合作前期谈判已经结束，只剩一场形式上的签字仪式。

金钟云工作谨慎，要求审看双方此前所有往来文件和谈判记录。

翻开材料，他看到对方主管负责人的签字，怔忪。

 

签约仪式那天，果然，金钟云在对方公司的管理团队里看到了已经跳槽到另一家广告公司的李晟敏。

李晟敏自然不会不知道合作方开发商新来的老板是谁，也是有心理准备地来见面。

签字仪式后，两人交换了各自新的电话号码，相约吃饭叙旧。

 

午饭时间，餐厅里人很少。

金钟云与李晟敏对坐，交谈的都是些关于别人的话题。

曺圭贤已经研究生毕业，归入总后勤部，成为地方军官。他跟李晟敏没断了联系，但也联系的不多，总是只言片语。李晟敏从以前协会的师兄弟那听说，曺圭贤还没结婚，但最近已经有了预备结婚的对象。毕竟他要走的是一条仕途，感情生活不能儿戏。

朴正洙的女儿已经上幼儿园，现在媳妇肚子里又有了老二。朴正洙还想要一个女儿。

李晟敏问金钟云，家里人是否还好。金钟云认真地一一回答。

就像多年后重逢的真正“普通朋友”那样，他们安静地聊着天。

 

一餐饭表面上波澜不惊。

其实金钟云心里一直在翻腾。他在想朴正洙说看到李晟敏“男友”的事。

金钟云很想知道李晟敏现在是否不再是孤身一人？虽然他知道，即使李晟敏始终孤身一人也与他无关。即使只是一个人，李晟敏也一样坚韧、成功。即使李晟敏还是一个人，金钟云也没有勇气再提出和他在一起。

金钟云觉得自己似乎还是几年前的自己。而桌对面，已经不再是当年的那个李晟敏。

摆脱了那刚从学校里出来的青涩，现在的李晟敏不再需要仰望着谁也可以自信地笑。那种笑容不再像以前一样干净直爽。但出现在李晟敏脸上，是那样令人替他高兴、又有些怅然若失的酸涩。

两人都没有谈到各自的私人生活。

一顿饭的时间，谁也没触及那个显然会让人倒胃口的话题。

 

吃完饭，两人走在商城清冷的地下通道里，前往停车场。

李晟敏若无其事地在自己左手无名指上比划了一圈：“你不习惯戴吗？”

金钟云好久才反应过来，他是在问自己为什么没戴结婚戒指。金钟云摇摇头：“还没结婚。”

他以为李晟敏会追问或者评论什么，可李晟敏只是摆出一副略感惊讶的表情，抱歉地微笑，再无其他。

本以为会尴尬的话题，反而真正聊起来却可以这样平静。

“你呢？”终究是金钟云坚持不住，开口问李晟敏。

“我？”李晟敏坦然摇头，“你知道，我不会结婚。”

金钟云当然知道，李晟敏的原则他早就知道，一直记得。他想知道的是李晟敏是否已遇到了另一个男人，或许，一个可以真正给他想要的那种坦荡生活的人。

李晟敏是明白他意思的。沉默了很久，他终于继续答道：“我自己一个人。我知道，我这样，一个人最好。”

“晟敏…”

“嘿，别这样，你又不欠我什么。…是我利用了你，是我对不起你。”

金钟云悲伤地望着他的云淡风轻。

_翻开回忆角落，完美的生活_

_以为幸福都可以掌握_

_仔细回味当初，那个故事背后_

_原来是我…犯下从没承认的错_

金钟云的爱，错了。

离开的几年，金钟云再也没有遇到谁。

谁都不是李晟敏，谁也不能复制李晟敏留给他的怀念。

几年以来回想，即使李晟敏和他在一起的最初目的真的只是出于功利，但半年多的相处，金钟云不该怀疑自己的眼睛。

李晟敏是真的爱着他的，即使这爱不是从他们最初在一起时便开始。

李晟敏是爱过他的。执拗如他，如果不是心甘情愿，绝不可能把最后的底线也输掉。

李晟敏交付了全部的自己，可他却在得到全部后被一个很可能是谎言的借口就动摇了所有决心和爱意。

李晟敏的自卑和不安，金钟云比谁都更早懂得。可他却一直忽略了：李晟敏最大的自卑与不安，其实，都正是因为他自己。是金钟云一直徘徊在界限之间，从来不敢给上哪怕一句承诺。

金钟云曾经自私地以为，当年的分手是李晟敏给的伤害。但时过境迁后回想，其实是他自己从最开始就亲手埋下了这个祸根。

是他的犹疑，从一开始就伤害了李晟敏。

那时那样的金钟云，凭什么让李晟敏相信言语苍白的“义无返顾”能真的就是一生。

 

“对不起，晟敏。”

李晟敏从金钟云眼中读出了他的想法，忽然笑容也变得轻松起来，毕竟已无需再故作茫然。

“都过去了。”

“……过去了。”

彼此都未改变，好的没变，坏的也一样没有。彼此都早已不复信心。所以即使重新来过也未必能改变结局。

 

两人各自拿车。

李晟敏看到金钟云开着一辆半旧的白色轿车，不像是金钟云会喜欢的风格。

“车牌限号，暂时还没买新车。”金钟云略带尴尬地解释，“这辆是正洙的。”

李晟敏会意地点点头。

心里，他羡慕朴正洙，过去如此，现在亦然。

至少朴正洙和金钟云没有走到他们这样的绝路。

做不成伴侣，李晟敏与金钟云也没有那样的退路可以肝胆相照、做回兄弟。

 

临别，金钟云想拥抱李晟敏，但以他们如今的关系，没有立场，也没有那个勇气。

李晟敏好像一眼就看透了他的心思，笑着指指身后墙角：“悠着点儿，这可有摄像头呢。”

两人相视而笑。

彼此伸出右手，像在签约现场一样，有力地互握，像普通朋友之间那样。

“以后公司的事还请你多照应。”李晟敏说。

金钟云点点头：“合作愉快。”

 

李晟敏开车在前，金钟云在后。排队出地库。

冲上地面，李晟敏左转，开车窗在镜子里朝金钟云挥手道别。

金钟云也挥挥手，向右边转去，开出一个街口后停在了路边。

 

刚才，他从玻璃里看到李晟敏车的后视镜下面挂着似曾相识的蓝色金刚结，摆摆荡荡。

车窗外晚霞落日，云卷云舒。

眼泪因为地心引力直直流进耳后的头发里。

那个草原日出的清晨，再也不会回来。

 

========

爱那么短，遗忘那么长。

-END-

 

 

 

 

_**《爱错》王力宏** _

_北风毫不留情/把叶子吹落/_ _脆弱的他选择了逃脱_

_叶子失去消息/风才感觉寂寞/_ _整个冬天/北风的痛没人能说_

_我从来没想过/我会这样做/_ _从来没爱过/所以爱错_

_我从哪里起飞/从哪里降落/_ _多少不能原谅的错/却不能重来过_

_翻开回忆角落/完美的生活/_ _以为幸福都可以掌握_

_仔细回味当初/那个故事背后/_ _原来是我/犯下从没承认的错_

_我从来没想过/我会这样做/_ _从来没爱过/所以爱错_

_我从哪里起飞/从哪里降落/_ _多少不能原谅的错/却不能重来过_

_在这少了你的世界/找不回那些感觉/_

_其实我不想道别/那些过去_

_我从来没想过/我会这样做/_ _从来没爱过/所以爱错_ _(从来没有爱过那么认真)_

_我从哪里起飞/从哪里降落/_ _多少不能原谅的错/却不能重来过_

_我从来没想过/我会这样做/_ _从来没爱过/所以爱错_

_我从哪里起飞/从哪里降落/_ _多少不能原谅的错…_

_请你原谅,_ _我的爱错_


End file.
